Deadly Attraction 2
by Elizabeth D
Summary: This is the sequel to Deadly Attraction. This time Bella is faced with life changing situations. Will Bella become immortal? Does Jacob stand a chance? Does Edward have a dark past? Can he protect her from it? Contains strong themes and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 Lovers Rage

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**A/N: Here's the sequel to Deadly Attraction. Please enjoy and review.**_

**Chapter 1- Lovers Rage**

"We have to get her out of here!" Edward shouted. I opened my eyes and closed them immediately. The bright light irritated my eyes and caused them to burn. "Bella." Edward called.

I wearily opened my eyes and was stunned at the sight of Victoria. I gasped in horror as she tossed Carlisle out the window. "Carlisle!" I yelled as Edward quickly lunged at Victoria.

Victoria quickly dodged Edward's attack and disappeared. "Where did she go?" I shouted horrified. Edward raised a finger silencing me as he closed his eyes and concentrated on locating Victoria.

Just then Alice came flying through the door. Edward caught Alice as she quickly regained her balance. The Cullen's weren't prepared for this surprise attack.

The tears streamed freely down my face as my heart ached at the thought of losing any of them. "Bella. Are you alright?" Alice asked concerned. "Edward!" Rosalie shouted. Edward dashed downstairs instantly and Alice cradled me into her arms.

"It's ok Bella." Alice said softly. It wasn't long before Edward returned. "Seems that Victoria wants to avenge James death." Edward said. "No." I cried.

"Turn me Edward." I yelled. "I won't let her kill you." I whispered. Edward took me from Alice's arms and set me on my feet. "Bella. We have to get you somewhere safe." Edward said as he hugged me tightly. He pressed his mouth against mine passionately.

I could feel the urgency in his lips. Edward reluctantly pulled his heavenly lips away. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Edward." I whispered. Edward's eyes flickered to my pleading eyes. As if he could read my mind he shook his head.

"Edward. We have to go." Alice reminded him. Edward grabbed my hand as we left Carlisle's study. My heart stung with pain and disappointment. I should have been like The Cullen's by now. When we reached the living room Carlisle and Esme were arguing.

"It's the only way." Esme cried. Carlisle let out a low sigh as he focused on me. "No." Edward hissed. Edward tightened his grip causing my hand to throb with pain. "You're hurting me." I said in pain. Edward released my hand and stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Edward told me. "It's ok. You didn't mean to." I answered honestly. Edward's expression was pained and puzzled. "Son. Let's just discuss this." Carlisle suggested. "There is nothing to discuss." Edward snapped.

"Just please stop it." I pleaded. "I'm leaving and I'm taking Bella with me." Edward informed them. "Edward. Please just listen. We have to do what's best for this family." Esme explained. "Son. If there's another way then by all means." Carlisle said. "But until then I believe this is the best way." Carlisle said looking at me.

What was going on? I had never seen the Cullen's arguing. Edward's jaw clenched as he stared at me. I was too afraid to ask why they we're staring at me. I looked around the crowded room. Emmett and Alice were staring at me with apologetic expressions. Rosalie was glaring at me.

This caused my body to shiver at her death glare. And when my eyes met with Esme, I was taken by surprise. She gave me an unforgettable look. It was filled with sorrow and anger. Carlisle snapped me out of my trance as he hugged me. "Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"I just want you to know that you are part of this family." Carlisle stated. Edward pulled me away from his torn family. As Edward opened the car door for me, I couldn't help but cry.

They obviously blamed me for the surprise attack. "What's wrong?" Edward said worried. He pulled me into his arms and turned the engine on. I sobbed quietly. Edward sped off as we left his family and home behind. When we were three blocks from my house.

Edward cut the engine. "What is it?" I asked nervously. Edward sighed before he answered. "Bella." Edward began. My heart pounded as I awaited an answer. "Victoria somehow knew about my gift. Which means someone informed her." Edward explained.

Edward looked away from me. "Edward. Please tell me." I begged. I cupped Edward's face and kissed his forehead. Edward smiled slightly. "Esme believes that Alice won't be able to see Victoria coming because of the wolves." Edward informed me.

"They want to leave." Edward said pained. "Ok. Well we can still use the trip to Europe cover story." I suggested. Edward brushed my cheek bone lightly. "Without you." Edward whispered softly.

"Oh." I said. I looked down at my trembling hands. He lifted my chin up and kissed the top of my nose. "I'm not leaving you." Edward declared. "You're not?" I said stunned. "I'd never leave you. Bella." He told me.

"I almost lost you to James. I could never exist without you." He confessed.


	2. Chapter 2 Worm on the Hook

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**A/N: Please review so I know whether I should continue or not. Hope you guys enjoy it. The following chapters are intense. This story has a lot of action.**_

**Chapter 2- Worm on the Hook**

I brushed my teeth as I replayed last night's events. "Hey, Bells." Charlie greeted. I smiled. As I rinsed my tooth brush I couldn't erase Esme's expression. I walked over to my room and sat on the bed.

I twirled a strand of my hair as I contemplated how to convince Edward to change me. "You don't know how sexy you look right now." Edward smiled. My face turned red instantly at Edward's comment.

"Charlie's still here." I giggled as Edward grabbed my waist. "His car just pulled away." Edward grinned. My pulse raced against my already fast beating heart. "Bella. Are you feeling ok?" Edward asked concerned. "Yeah. Why?" I answered innocently.

"Because your heart is beating out of control." Edward said confused. I bit my lip as Edward took in my expression. "Oh. I see." Edward said. "I'm sorry." I said embarrassed. "Bella. You have nothing to apologize for. You're only human." Edward chuckled.

I punched Edward's arm playfully. "Crap!" I shrieked. "Silly human." Edward mused. When his lips touched my skin. My lips quivered. I crushed my lips ferociously as my desire for him increased. "Bella." He whispered. I had no control over my mouth.

"Bella." Edward whispered again. I pressed my body against his. "We can't." Edward said softly. "Why not?" I said breathless. Edward gently pushed me back. "For many reasons." He chuckled. "Well I'm glad those reasons make you laugh." I replied sarcastically.

Edward held my hand. "Bella. You know how strong I am. I can't take that chance with you." Edward stated. "But I want to. I trust you." I countered. Edward sighed. "What other reason?" I asked curiously.

Edward smiled a crooked smile. "Uh. Well I'm old fashioned." Edward said nervously. "Oh. You mean like marriage before sex?" I asked shyly. He nodded his head. My eyes immediately locked on my left index finger. I smiled at the thought of being married to Edward.

"Uh. Bella. Can I ask you something?" He asked nervously. "Edward Cullen nervous." I mocked playfully. Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Have you ever?" Edward gestured toward the bed.

"No." I said stunned. Edward smiled and kissed my lips. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I giggled. "That's the funny part. I want to believe me." He confessed.

My heart fluttered knowing he wanted me that way too. Edward's head jerked to the side as he stood up. I became paralyzed as three vampires jumped through my window. Edward crouched as I remained on the bed.

I jumped to my feet when two more vampires appeared. "Edward." I said terrified. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the two new vampires. They somehow managed to come in from the front.

Edward pulled me behind him. He held a firm grip on my wrist. A low growl escaped his lips. "Give us the girl." The red eyed vampire shouted. "You can't have her." Edward stated. My body began to shiver. "Bella. I won't let them take you." Edward declared.

I turned around to face the brown haired vampire. He was just a bit taller than me. He had an innocent like face. He made my stomach turn as he licked his lips. The vampire standing next to him however was different.

He had jet black colored hair. He was Edward's height, and his eyes were almost hypnotic. Though they were a dark red they were somewhat intriguing. He was beautiful. He cocked his head to the side.

"Bella." He mused. "Edward." I gasped. The beautiful brown haired vampire lunged himself at me. Edward quickly grabbed me and threw me on the bed. Edward dodged the attacker's attempts. They moved so fast it was as though they weren't moving at all.

I glanced over at the other three crouching vampires. They let out a loud growl. I screamed as one of the vampires launched themselves at me. I closed my eyes and threw my arms up defensively.

"How'd you like that?" Emmett teased. My eyes opened immediately to the sound of his voice. "Emmett." I said smiling. "Hey, Bells." Emmett smirked. "Watch out!" I yelled. A blonde vampire latched onto his back. Emmett quickly grabbed the vamp by his forearm and threw him out the window.

Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's entered the room. My heart sank as Esme flashed me a quick smile. They used me as bait. They knew they'd find me. Jasper automatically charged into two vampires. Knocking them to the ground.

Jasper growled and clawed their eyes out. Rosalie helped Edward while Carlisle and Alice guarded me. "It's ok. Bella." Carlisle reassured me. I was relieved but terrified at the same time. I knew they were strong but I didn't want to lose any of them.

I ran to Edward as the others surrounded us. "Oh. Edward." I cried. "It's ok. I'll keep you safe." Edward stated. The Cullen's formed a protective circle around me. Me being the center. Eight more vampires jumped through the open window.


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight_

_**A/N: I'd like to take a moment to dedicate this story to Lilianyas:-) **_

**Chapter 3- The Escape**

"Bella!" Jacob said. I gasped as Jacob made his way through the vampires. Sam and Paul followed close behind him. Jacob and Paul took on the two tall vampires. Sam and Edward focused on the brown haired beauty.

Esme held me tight as Carlisle and Alice guarded us. "Jasper." Alice cried as a vampire bit down on his neck. My eyes became watery as Alice snapped the vampires head off. I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie who were fending off more intruders.

My lungs lacked oxygen at the site of Jacob being thrown against the wall. "Jake." I cried. The wall crumbled at the impact and revealed Charlie's room. I tried to run toward him but Esme held me back. I couldn't fight back against the tears that wanted to be visible.

Jasper picked up Charlie's bed and threw it at the three crouching newborns. Esme covered me as they went through the wall. Five were left standing. I looked around the destroyed rooms. "Edward. Look!" I yelled. Edward followed my eyes and stepped back.

A huge flame began to spread across from Charlie's room to the rest of the house. "Get her out of here!" Edward commanded. A vampire tackled Esme through the huge hole in the wall. She lifted Esme up by her neck. "Esme! Someone help her!" I screamed. I ran over but something gripped me.

Carlisle flew across the room and grabbed the female vampire by the back of the neck. He then pulled her back and forced her to the ground. I gasped as Carlisle forced her mouth open and ripped her jaw off.

She yelped for a few seconds. Her body went limp as Carlisle threw her body and limbs in the burning fire. "Bella. I have to get you out of here." Jacob stated. "I'm not leaving without Edward!" I countered. "This house isn't stable. Its going to come crashing down." Jacob said.

My eyes searched for my Godlike boyfriend. "Edward!" I called out. I was overwhelmed by the chaos that surrounded me. There were vampires everywhere. My house was burning as the walls crumbled to dust.

"Bella." A velvet voice called. "Edward. Where are you?" I asked desperately. Edward held me tight as the house began to fall apart. "You have to go." Edward demanded. "Not without you." I refused. "Bella. Please go." Edward pleaded.

I pressed my lips against his. Edward grabbed my face as our lips synced as one. He pulled his lips away. "I love you." He stated. "Edward!" I cried as three vampires lunged at him. "Bella." Sam yelled. I ran towards Edward.

Something hit my head. My eyes closed shut as I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

I groaned as I touched the bump at the back of my head. "Ouch." I complained. I shielded my eyes as the light shined brightly. I got up slowly and looked around. Where was I? I was in a garage. "Its about time you woke up." Leah snickered.

"Leah. What are you doing here?" I asked disoriented. "Babysitting you." She said rolling her eyes. "Why am I in the garage?" I asked. "Apparently everyone is fussing over your safety." Leah said. "So they figured your best bet was to keep you here until you regained consciousness." She explained.

"Oh." I replied. My head was pounding furiously. "Where's Edward?" I asked quickly. Leah shrugged her shoulders. "Is he ok?" I asked worried. "I don't know." Leah responded. "What about Jacob and everyone else?" I questioned?

Leah let out a low sigh and met my eyes. Silent tears ran down my cold cheeks. "Who?" I asked cautiously. Leah took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. "Jacob is fine. Sam was hurt but he's healing quickly." Leah paused. "And?" I cried.

"Out of your vampires." Leah stopped. I walked over to Leah and shook her. "Tell me. Just tell me." I demanded. Leah opened her eyes and looked into mine. "The pixie like one and." She paused briefly. "No. No. Not Alice." I said as I began to hyperventilate.

"Bella. Breathe." Leah suggested. She held arms keeping me stable. The tears just rolled down my face. "Who else?" I sobbed. "Edward." She said slowly. I shook my head as her words made their way into my heart.

"Your a liar." I spat. A fire was lit inside of me as it quickly coursed through my body. "Your lying." I said sternly. "I wish I was." Leah confessed. I shook my head as her words lingered in my head.

It wasn't possible. Edward couldn't be. I refused to say that word or think it. Edward was alive, he's just probably lost with Alice. My hands began to shake as breathing became extremely diffucult. "Hey, Leah." Jacob greeted. "Bells. Your awake." Jacob grinned.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he rushed over. "I can't breathe." I choked out. "Leah. Call Carlisle." Jacob instructed. "Ok. Bells look at me." Jacob said. Jacob held me in his arms as my vision began to fade.

"Bells. Come on. Stay with me." Jacob said anxious. I couldn't speak nor move. It was as though by body just shut off. I needed Edward to be here. He was the only one who could make me better. I unwillingly closed my eyes. "Bells. Can you hear me?" Jacob asked as his voice faded.

Was it truly possible that Edward was gone? Could it be that my closes and dearest friend was gone as well? No. I refuse to believe such an absurd statement. I would find Edward and Alice. I would.


	4. Chapter 4 Grieving Heart

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

**Chapter 4- Grieving Heart**

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. They were holding me prisoner. Jacob and Carlisle won't let me leave La Push nor this room. "Good morning." Carlisle greeted. "Morning." I automatically responded. "How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I told you I'm fine. Please let me leave." I pleaded. "I'm sorry. I can't do that." Carlisle announced. "Carlisle. I'm going insane here. Please." I begged. Carlisle shook his head and left the room. "Ugh." I complained. "Hello dear." Esme smiled.

"Hey." I said guilty. I opened my mouth to speak but Esme held up a finger. "Don't start. Its not your fault and I don't hate you." Esme stated. "I on the other hand am truly sorry." Esme told me. "For what?" I asked puzzled.

"For using you as bait." Esme said ashamed. "Esme. Don't apologize. It was a great plan." I reassured her. "Thank you." Esme said as she kissed my forehead. I sat up slowly and ripped the IV out. I disconnected myself from all the machinery. I slipped out of my PJ's and threw on a black dress.

I looked in the mirror and huffed. I was a disaster. I combed through my hair and put it up in a bun. I let my bangs fall freely. I slipped on my black flats. I opened the door and stepped out of the room. "Bella. Hey." Quil grinned.

I smiled back. "Bella. What are you doing up?" Jasper asked surprised. "I'm ok. And I'm tired of being cooped up in that wretched room." I answered. Jasper threw his arms around me and held me tightly. "Jasper." I whispered. "Its not your fault Bella." Jasper replied.

Jasper let go and lifted my chin up. "We'll be ok." Jasper smiled. I nodded my head in agreement. "Bells." Jacob cried. Jacob ran across the room and tackled me to the couch. "Jake. Ouch." I whined. "I'm so happy your ok." Jacob mused.

I tried to push Jacob off of me but he was far too strong. I heard the door close assuming Jasper and Quil left. "Jake. Thank you." I whispered. "Anything for you." Jacob stated. Jacob traced my lips as he stared into my eyes.

He pressed his body against mine. "Jake." I whispered lowly. Jacob kissed my neck slowly. I closed my eyes taking in the pleasure it produced. My lips parted slightly as he sucked my neck softly. "Bella. I want you." Jacob confessed.

My eyes sprung open and I shoved Jacob off. "Bells. What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he sat on the floor. "I can't do this." I stated. I sat up on the couch and clenched my fist. "I have to go." I said quickly.

I took in a deep breath as I stepped outside. The fresh air was soothing to my lungs. "Emmett." I cried happily. I ran over to him as he picked me up and spun me. I smiled at the bodybuilder like vampire. "How are ya?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Eh." I shrugged. "Where's Rosalie?" I asked. "She's with Esme at the house." Emmett responded. I gasped as I remembered Charlie. "What is it?" Emmett asked worried. "Charlie. Oh my. The house burned and ugh." I said rushed.

"Bells. Its ok." Emmett said. "Charlie knows the house burnt down and that your here." Emmett explained. I let out a sigh of relief. "What does he think happened?" I asked curiously. "Carlisle, told him that Edward was on his way to your house." He paused.

The sound of his name caused my chest to tightened. "And that when he arrived to the house it was burning. Edward ran inside to save you. Carlisle happened to pass by. And witnessed the fire." Emmett explained. "So Edward never made it out but you did." Emmett finished.

I could hear the sadness in his voice as he mentioned his brothers name. "Forgive me." I said as tears began to pour down my face. He locked me in a bear hug and kissed the top of my head. "It isn't your fault. So stop blaming yourself." Emmett told me.

"How can I not?" I asked sternly. "If Edward didn't know me none of this would have happened. Alice and Edward would still be." I couldn't continue as the tears overpowered me. I hugged Emmett's waist tightly as the tears continued.

After what seemed hours, the sun set and the moon rose. "Let's get you inside." Emmett suggested. I walked back unwillingly. "Hey." Jacob said guilty. I knew Jacob didn't do anything wrong but I just couldn't entangle anyone else in my web.

"How long as it been since the incident?" I asked cautiously. "One week." Jacob answered. I gulped as a huge lump formed in my throat. "You hungry?" Jacob asked. "No." I responded.

I walked back to my jail cell. My heart was heavy now and days. Losing Edward and Alice was like losing parts of me. I laid down as I closed my eyes and pictured Edward.

I imagined his lips against mine. The taste of his breath on my tongue. The texture of his cold pale skin. The color of his golen brown eyes. His messy yet perfect bronze hair. I yearned for his touch.

The electricity it produced when I came in contact with his skin. I'd give anything to see Edward again. I giggled at the thought of Alice in heaven. I could picture her starting her own trend. And the other angels jealous of her beauty and spunk.

I squeezed my pillow tight. I'd never see them again. My heart at times felt like it would just explode from all the pain. I heard a low knock on the door. "Come in." I sobbed. The door opened and let in light. "Bells. I'm sorry." Jacob said.

"Its ok." I responded in a hoarse voice. Jacob laid down next to me and hugged me. I held my pillow tight as Jacob held me. Though it was selfish, I needed this. I felt extremely fragile and broken since that day. "I love you." Jacob whispered.

My eye lids became heavy. I let myself drift off into a deep sleep. "I love you Edward." I whispered. I prayed silently hoping that my grieving heart would heal one day. But I knew that was impossible.


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday Surprise

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Bella. Happy birthday to you." The Cullens sang. My cheeks burned as Esme held a beautiful three layer white cake. "Thanks." I said timidly.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie greeted. "Dad." I cried happily. I threw my arms around him and held him tight. "I'm so glad your ok, hunny." Charlie admitted. "I'm sorry about Edward." Charlie said honestly.

I simple nodded. I hadn't seen Charlie for about three weeks. Charlie had gone on a retreat that him and his girlfriend Julia won. But Carlisle insisted that he would take care of me. And that I needed alone time. Julia was the nurse that aided him last year.

I giggled at the memory of walking in his hospital room and seeing them make out. "Happy birthday." Julia said. "Thank you all." I said smiling. I hugged everyone as Esme placed the cake on the table.

"Is Jacob coming?" I asked curiously. "Yes." Esme confirmed. I excused myself to the bathroom. I locked the door and rinsed my face. I stared at my reflection. The girl in the mirror looked tired and sick looking.

She was extremely pale and her eyes were swollen. I let my bangs fall freely. I pushed them over my eyes. The rest of my hair was loose. I opened the door and froze outside Edward's room.

I walked in slowly and looked around. I fought back against the tears that wanted to betray me. "Bella. You ok?" Jasper asked. "Yeah." I said quickly. I didn't turn around to face him. Jasper touched my shoulder which caused my body to shiver.

"I miss Alice too." Jasper confessed. "I feel as though a part of me is missing." Jasper explained. I wiped away the tears that began to roll down my face. "Stupid traitor tears." I said. Jasper turned me around and hugged me.

"You don't have to be strong for everyone. Bella." Jasper stated. "I'm not." I lied. Jasper released me. "Thanks." I told him. Jasper smiled and brushed my cheek lightly. I closed my eyes as his touch soothed me.

I knew Jasper was using his ability. I smiled as a sense of tranquility washed over me. I opened my eyes. "Alice." Jasper said in disbelief. I turned around quickly and my jaw dropped. "Alice!" I cried. I ran over but Jasper grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Jasper. What are you doing?" I asked angrily. It wasn't long until Carlisle and Emmett showed up. "Alice." Carlisle said relieved. Alice stood motionless as her eyes focused on me. "Let go!" I shouted. "What is it?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"It isn't Alice." Jasper said confused. "Yes. It is." I insisted. "Alice. Where were you this whole time?" Emmett asked. "Where's Edward." I asked desperately. "I'll take you to him." Alice said. I looked at Jasper and pleaded with my eyes.

Jasper let go and I ran over to Alice. "Oh. Alice I've missed you." I said as I threw my arms around her. "Bella. Get back here." Jasper demanded. I stepped back slowly as I took in Alice's eye color. "Alice." I said cautiously.

Alice grinned and crouched. Jasper pulled me back and Emmett and Carlisle stood in front of us. "Alice. Its us, your family." Carlisle reminded her. Alice snickered and took off. "Should we follow her?" Emmett asked. "No. Its a trap." Carlisle said.

"Edward." I whispered. "Bella. You can't go with them." Jasper informed me. "I don't know what's going on." Carlisle said frustrated. "Ok." I lied. Edward would never hurt me nor would Alice. She was just probably overwhelmed.

I mean it has been almost a month since they've been gone. We headed downstairs as I felt Jasper watching my every move. I knew Jasper could sense my emotions. I was anxious and nervous at the same time. Edward would find me when the time was right.

Charlie was talking with Julia in the living room. Though the Cullen's seemed occupied, I knew they were keeping an eye on me. About an hour later, the pack arrived. Quil and Embry attacked the food table first. Paul and Jared sat down and started to argue about a football game.

Carlisle took Sam into his study. To discuss Alice I assumed. Leah was a no show. Jacob walked up to me and smiled. "Hey, birthday girl." He winked. I punched his arm softly. "How are you?" He asked. "Good." I answered.

"Loving the dress." Jacob announced. I blushed as I looked down at my white spaghetti strap dress. We sat down at the kitchen table as I stared out the window. Jacob interrupted Paul as he stated his opinion.

I knew Paul was growing angry with Jacob. My heart skipped a beat as my lungs forgot to supply oxygen. Edward was staring right at me through the window. I tried to remain calm so I wouldn't alert Jasper. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." I told Jacob.

"Ok." Jacob responded. I walked outside as my pulse quickened. I looked up at the gray cloudy sky. I walked down the driveway searching for my angel. I didn't dare speak his name. The others would hear me and forbid my encounter with Edward.

When I reached the end of the driveway I stopped. He was standing three feet away. I smiled as my heart began to accelerate. He smiled a crooked smile which made my knees weak. I ran quickly to my boyfriend. My Edward.

Edward grabbed my wrists and flung me on his back. I held on tightly as he ran away from his house. I inhaled his sweet exotic smell as we passed the trees. Edward came to a halt when he reached a meadow.

It was breathtaking. The grass was a bright green as the flowers blossomed beautifully. "Bella." Edward said as he traced my lips. "Happy birthday." He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Victoria's Demise

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**A/N: Please review my chapters:-) Te;; me what you guys think. Love you all:-)**_

**Chapter 6- Victoria's Demise**

I bit my lower lip as Edward tilted his head slightly. I moved in closer anxious to kiss his lips. "Not yet." A woman giggled. My eyes flickered toward the woman. "Victoria." I whispered. "Hello. Bella." Victoria mused as she touched Edward's shoulder.

Edward turned around and pulled Victoria closer. He crushed his lips against hers as she ran her fingers through his hair. I gulped as my heart shattered. Victoria pulled her lips away and faced me. Edward licked her neck as she smiled at me.

"He's a great kisser." Victoria stated. I closed my eyes as tears began to form. I felt a pair of cold hands cup my face. "What's all the fuss about?" Victoria asked curiously.

"All James talked about was your blood. And Edward's love for you is pathetic." Victoria spat. I opened my eyes and shuddered at the intensity her eyes created. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." She smirked.

"Let's begin." She announced. Victoria crushed her lips against mine. Her lips moved slowly but swiftly. She pulled away as she touched her lips. "I can't wait to taste your blood." She mused. I looked around the meadow and fell to my knees.

I was surrounded by vampires. "Who wants first cut?" Victoria asked as she pulled out a dagger. The black haired beauty walked over and grabbed the dagger. "Bella." He smiled. My breathing became irregular as he approached me.

He lifted me up to my feet and traced an invisble line down my stomach with the dagger. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. "I love you." I whispered. I saw a glint of sadness as he stared back.

The vampire pressed the dagger against my skin. A blood line appeared just above my breast. He licked his lips as the others growled. Just when he was about to taste my blood, Edward pulled him back. "I want the first taste." Edward said. Victoria gave Edward the ok.

Edward kissed my lips softly. I was ready to die aslong as it was Edward who killed me. Edward laid me down on the ground. He pressed his tongue against my skin. My lips parted slightly as he licked my blood off.

Victoria tossed him the dagger. He lifted his head and cocked it to the side. "Edward." I pleaded. He lifted the dagger and traced my lips with the tip. He pressed it against my left cheek. I yelped as my skin began to burn.

The smell of blood caused my stomach to turn. Blood dripped down my face as Edward cut deeper. I shreiked as his mouth covered my cut. He sucked the blood up like you would with a straw. I began to feel light headed as Edward continued.

"Enough." Victoria shouted. She pulled Edward back. Edward growled as his mouth was covered with blood. I sat up reflexively. I pressed my hand against my wounded face. "Edward." I managed to let out. "You promised." I mummbled.

The vampires circled in on me as their eyes were anxious. They wanted my blood. A vampire lunged at me as I sat helpless. A russet colored wolf charged into the crowd of vampires. Six more wolves appeared. Meanwhile the vampire held me down as it inhaled my smell.

Edward pushed the vampire off. He lifted me and ran began to run away. Alice tackled Edward causing me to fall on the ground. I grabbed my stomach as the air was knocked out of me. "Alice. Snap out of it." Edward hissed. Alice lifted me up by my neck.

I kicked my feet as they dangled in the air. "Alice. Put her down." Edward said cautiously. I began to choke as she tightened her grip. Edward charged into Alice making Alice release me. Just before I hit the ground Edward caught me.

"Bella." Edward said. He traced the line across my left cheek. "Give me her!" Alice demanded. "No." Edward snarled. Jasper pushed Alice against the tree which snapped in half. Edward ran toward the middle of the meadow.

It was a massacre. There were limbs and blood everywhere. A wolf placed itself infront of Edward. "Jake." I said as my throat burned. The wolf howled as he blocked our path. "Jacob. Move." Edward hissed. Edward placed me down on my feet. I didn't release my grip on him.

I had lost Edward once, I wouldn't lose him again. "Bella. You have to trust me." Edward said. I squeezed his arm harder implying that I wasn't letting him go. Edward sighed. "Jacob. I need you to hold on to her." Edward demanded. What? No he wasn't leaving me.

Jacob phased back and grabbed my arm. "No. Edward please don't leave me." I begged. "I have to finish Victoria off. Or we'll never be at peace." Edward explained. I knew he was right but my heart couldn't let him go.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead. Edward pushed me back lightly. Jacob held me as I tried to get free. "Edward!" I cried as I extended one arm. "Jake. Please. If you love me you'd let me go." I cried.

Jacob's eyes were filled with hate and sadness. I looked around as the Cullens finished the last remaining vampires. Jasper held a vampire down while Alice snapped his head off. Rosalie had a female vampire pinned to a tree. Emmett was tossing a blonde male vampire around.

Esme and Carlisle were the only Cullens missing. The black wolf bit off Rosalie's vampire. While the other two helped Emmett. "Jacob." Quil called. Embry and Jared phased back. My eyes focused on Edward who was changelling Victoria and her pet.

"Help him now!" I barked. Quil and Embry phased into wolves and sprinted toward Edward. I turned around and faced Jacob. "Jake." I whispered. I pushed his hair back as I kissed his cheek. I forced my knees to wobble. "You ok?" Jacob asked concerned.

"I need to sit." I said slyly. Jacob sat me down. "I need water." I lied. "Ok. I'll get you some." Jacob responded. I wrapped my arms around my knees as he glanced around. When Jacob began to walk away I glanced over at the others. They were making a fire to burn all the dead vamps.

I got up and dashed toward Edward. I couldn't stand to be away from him. The wind burned my cheek as I ran faster. I stopped when the black haired vampire landed in front of me. I gulped as he crouched. "Bella." Edward cried.


	7. Chapter 7 The Battle Within

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you guys think.**_

**Chapter 7- The battle within**

The vampire smacked the oncoming wolf and sent him flying. The other wolf lunged himself but the vampire quickly dodge. The wolf crashed against the ground. The vampire jumped on the wolf and forced his mouth open. "No." I screamed.

Quil came rushing back and bit the vampires head off. The headless body continued to walk around. The two wolves tore the arms and legs off. They placed the limbs in their mouths and ran toward the bonfire.

Edward and Victoria were crouched. They were walking in circles. "Victoria. How does it feel to be the only one who hasn't tasted my blood?" I provoked. "James seemed to enjoy it." I stated. Victoria hissed as her attention was on me.

She ran towards me as I welcomed her. Edward grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Victoria yelped as Edward dug his teeth into her neck. He then flipped her over and pushed her into the ground.

I felt a chill as the moon lit the meadow. "Edward." I called out. Edward jumped out causing me to fall back. "Edward." I smiled. Edward smiled a crooked smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled myself closer as his lips touched mine. My lips moved passionately as I hugged his neck tightly. "Bella." He moaned as I pushed him against a tree. "Edward." I said breathless. His hands moved across my back. I sucked on his bottom lip.

Edward gripped me harder. I never wanted to stop kissing him. I let out a low moan as his tongue made its way in my mouth. Edward cupped my face as my hands grabbed his. Edward pushed me back slightly. "Why are you stopping?" I asked completely breathless.

My eyes were still closed as he answered me. "For one I'm about to lose control. Second, we have an audience." "Lose control. Please Edward. Make me yours." I said eagerly. Edward chuckled at my desperate tone. "Bella. Not here." He responded.

"You mean never." I snapped. Edward turned me around as Jacob stood three feet away. Jacob's face was angry as he took in my expression. "Jake." I said. "You've made your choice." Jacob gritted through his teeth.

"Jake. But I." I began but Jacob walked away. Edward hugged me as he kissed the top of my hair. "Edward. What happened to you and Alice?" I asked. Edward let go and walked over to the tree. "We were under a trance." Edward admitted.

"One of the vampires had the ability to control a gifted vampire." Edward explained. "Gifted. You mean like mind control?" I asked. "Yes. Alice and I both have abilities. So we were the perfect candidates. "Do you remember everything?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. I do." He sighed. "Bella. Forgive me. That kiss with Victoria meant nothing." He stated. "You don't have to apologize. She kissed me too." I said embrassed. Edward touched my face. "How did you snap out of it?" I asked. "When I tasted your blood, the monster in me surfaced." He said.

He traced my scar. "But the thought of someone else tasting you or hurting you." He paused. "You snapped me out of it. When you mentioned the promise." He revealed. I rested my head on his chest. Edward scooped me up and ran. I didn't know where we were going nor did I care.

I was with Edward and that's all that mattered. I smiled as my heart pieced itself back together. I buried my face in his chest while we picked up speed. I'd usually be complaining about the speed. But now that I was with Edward that seemed petty.

Edward stopped and placed me on my feet. "Son." Carlisle said with a huge smile stretched across his face. Esme ran and hugged Edward. "Oh. Edward." She cried. "I'm ok." Edward replied. He kissed the top of her hair. "I love you. Mom." Edward said.

"I love you too." Esme said. Edward walked over to Carlisle. Carlisle extended a hand. Edward chuckled and pulled him into a hug. I smiled as the once torn family became whole again. Edward startled me when he quickly held me again.

"Sorry, love." Edward smiled. "Bella. Your hurt." Esme gasped. I touched my face and winced. "Come inside. I'll just clean it up." Carlisle suggested. "Ok." I smiled. I grabbed Edward's hand and followed Carlisle.

I entered Carlisle's study and frowned. This is where Victoria first attacked. And when I should have become a vampire. Edward read my expression and kissed my hand. Carlisle cleaned my wound with Peroxide.

He dabbed a Q tip, I winced as my cheek began to burn. "Its going to take sometime to heal. But lucky enough it won't need stitches." Carlisle informed us. "Will it scar?" I asked as I traced the swollen line. "Yes. But in a couple weeks it will be hardly visible." Carlisle explained.

"Thanks." I replied. He smiled and left the room. "Bella. I am so sorry." Edward said with a deep sadness in his voice. He traced my visible scar as he clenched his jaw. "Edward. Its ok." I said honestly. "I almost didn't stop. I would of continued." Edward said ashamed.

"I'd rather die by your hand." I blurted out. Edward stepped back, surprised by my statement. "Bella. You can't be serious?" Edward asked disgusted. "Yes. I am very serious." I responded sternly. "Bella." He said.

He placed his hands at my shoulders. "You can't honestly think that. If I ever hurt you." He paused. "You must stop me and get away from me." He demanded. "No." I barked. "Bella. Don't be foolish." Edward snapped. Edward shook me hard. "Promise me. Promise that if I ever hurt you. You'll stop me at any means necessary." Edward pleaded.

"I won't promise you that." I countered. Edward clenched his fist and let out a low growl. Edward laid me down on the table and squeezed my wrist slightly. I shrieked but he didn't let go. "Edward. Your hurting me." I complained.

"Compared to you this doesn't phase you. As long as I am the one supplying the pain. Edward released me and appeared at the door. "I'm going to check on the others." Edward said coldly. "Edward. Please don't leave me." I begged.

"I thought you were dead. Every night I prayed that God would perform some miracle. And that I could see you again." I confessed. "And here you are." I cried. "But don't leave me. I don't think my heart could take it." I frowned.

"Bella." Edward sighed. "Forgive me. I just don't like to think about me hurting you." Edward stated. "If I ever lost you. I'd lose myself." Edward told me. "I know the feeling." I answered. Edward was at my side once again.

He kissed my forehead lightly. I knew I should promise Edward. But I just couldn't. I had a battle within me to fight. My urge to be turned and the part of me that wanted to stay human.


	8. Chapter 8 Blood Lust

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

**Chapter 8- Blood Lust**

"Edward." I whispered softly. "Yes love." He answered. I laid on my stomach as my elbows held me up. "What are you thinking?" I asked curiously. I waited patiently as Edward twirled a strand of my hair.

I fought against the yawn that threatened to surface. "Your tired. Just sleep and we'll talk tomorrow." Edward suggested. "I'm not tired." I insisted. Edward let out a low chuckle. I squinted my eyes hoping to see my beautiful angel.

But the room was covered in darkness. "I'm thinking about what happened in the meadow." Edward told me. "What did my blood taste like?" I asked cautiously. "It was the most exotic, delightful, exhilarating taste. I've never tasted anything like it." Edward confessed.

I bit my lower lip as his words seduced me. My blood was appealing to him. "What's running through your mind?" Edward asked. "Uh. Nothing." I mumbled nervously. "Bella. When you bite your lower lip. It means your thoughtful or afraid." Edward implied.

"How can you see me?" I asked astonished. "My eyesight is far much better then a humans." Edward stated. "Oh." I muttered. "I was just thinking if maybe. I don't know." I said rushed.

"Take your time." Edward assured me. "Do you want to taste it again?" I asked timidly. "Bella!" He snapped. I gasped as my body jumped. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I sat up on the bed that Edward supplied for me. "Why are you so afraid?" I asked.

I didn't need any light to reveal Edward's expression. "I have something that you desire. That's forbidden for you to have." I stated. "And you have something that I strongly desire." I explained.

"Don't be afraid." I whispered. I slowly let my hair loose as I held the pin. "Bella." Edward whispered. I pressed the pin against my scar. I could smell the blood the began to drip down my cheek. "Bella." Edward growled.

"Its ok." I told him. Edward sat up quickly as I laid down. "Bella." Edward moaned as he inhaled my scent. Edward placed himself on top of me. He licked the blood that spilled. I closed my eyes as my lips parted.

Edward gripped my neck as he pulled me closer. "Edward." I moaned. When Edward's lips touched my skin my eyes sprung open. My breathing increased as the electricity ran through my entire body.

Edward ripped my blouse off. He sat me up as he held my waist. "Bella. We shouldn't." Edward said uncertain. "Are you trying to convince yourself?" I asked completely breathless.

Edward smiled and caressed my face. "Your a sly one Ms Swan." Edward replied. "Yup." I confirmed. Edward pulled me on his lap while I faced him. "I love you." I declared. "I love you too." Edward shot back. I kissed his lips as my hands urged him to rip the rest of my clothes off.

Edward slowly unsnapped my bra. He threw it across the room. I threw my head back as he traced invisible lines across my back. Edward crushed his lips against my quivering lips. I unbuttoned his shirt as my tongue danced with his.

His shirt fell to the ground as I passed my fingers across his smooth satin granite like skin. Edward kissed my collar bone causing my body to erupt in mere pleasure. Edward laid me down on the bed.

The moons light shun through the open window. I was stunned at the beauty of this creature. He smiled a crooked smile as he tore off my sweat pants. I laid trembling waiting for him to make his next move. Edward stepped back and smiled.

"Edward. What are you doing?" I hissed. "Admiring you." Edward smiled. My expression became puzzled as Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "You truly are a master piece." Edward stated. I blushed as Edward slowly made his way over to me.

His pants fell to the ground as he laid on me once again. "Your sure?" Edward asked. "Absolutely positive." I answered. Edward chuckled as he pressed his body against mine. His lips found mine and kissed me ferociously. "Edward." I pleaded.

He left my lips and began to kiss my stomach. He slowly pressed his lips against my thigh. I arched my back as pleasure consumed me. With his teeth Edward gently cut the sides of my undergarment.

Edward looked over my now nude body. "Its perfect." He stated. He gently kissed my feet and worked his way up to my desperate lips. "Make me yours." I groaned. This seemed to awaken something in Edward.

His touch became more intense as his lips grew more fierce with each kiss. I placed my hands over my head while Edward's hands remained at my waist. I grew impatient as I waited for Edward to fulfill his part.

As if he could read my mind. Edward looked into my eyes and I nodded giving him the ok. "Make love to me." I whispered in his ear. Edward let out a low groan before completing my demand.

I stretched as a smile spreaded across my face. "Morning." I greeted as my eyes remained closed. "Good morning." A stern voice replied. I opened my eyes and blushed a deep red as my eyes scanned the room.

I looked down quickly and let out a sigh of relief. Edward must have cleaned up and dressed me. "Uh. Bella. Where have you been?" Charlie asked. "Oh. Uh. I." I mumbled nervously.

"Well its just that. You'll never believe what happened?" I said smiling ear to ear. "Edward isn't dead." I informed him. "Bella. I know its hard to accept." Charlie said. "But pretending he's alive isn't going to bring him back." Charlie explained.

"No. Dad he's alive. I saw him." I snapped. "Ok. I think Julia's right." Charlie told me. "Right about what?" I shouted. "You need to see a therapist. Now don't worry sweetheart. I'll take care of everything." Charlie smiled.

"Dad. Stop. I'm not crazy or delusional. Edward is alive." I cried. "He's here." Julia announced. "What?" I asked. "Bella. Sweetie, your father and I only care about your well being." Julia said in a soft spoken voice.

I got up and walked over to the window. "Who's house is this?" I asked. "Bells. This is our house." Charlie revealed. "Your a liar." I spat. "Edward. Please help me." I begged.


	9. Chapter 9 Strange Dreams

"No. Please. Stop it!" I screamed. "Bella. Its ok, it was just a dream." Edward said as he pulled me into his arms. "Your alive!" I cried happily. I threw my arms around him. "It was so real Edward." I informed him.

"Charlie wanted me to see a therapist. He didn't believe me when I told him you were alive." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm here. And I won't ever leave you." Edward promised.

"So how was I?" I asked shyly. "What do you mean?" Edward asked surprised. "You know. When we made love" I said timidly. "Bella. That never happened." Edward confirmed. "No. It did." I said harshly.

"You've been asleep this whole time." Edward announced. I shook my head as my tears increased. Edward cradled me in his arms. "Your upset that it didn't happen?" Edward asked.

"It was so real. I felt everything, your lips. Your touch and-." I stopped. Edward lifted my chin. "Bella. I'd love to make love to you. But it can't happen." Edward responded.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "Alice." I cried happily. I ran toward Alice and held her firmly. "I'm so happy your ok." I gushed. "Same here. Bella I'm so sorry. I'm so glad Jasper caught on." Alice said relieved.

"Edward. Carlisle wants to speak with us." She told him. Edward nodded his head. "Wait." I said looking right at Edward. Edward extended his hand and I gladly took it. We followed Alice to Carlisle's study.

"Ah. Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. "Fine." I answered. "Alice, Edward. I'd like to know exactly what happened?" Carlisle asked. "Uh. Well at the house, I was helping Edward. When the strangest thing happened." Alice explained.

"Something cleared my mind and all I could think about was that meadow." Alice informed us. "After that it was like I had a front row seat to my body. I couldn't control what I was doing. I just kept hearing a voice." Alice stated.

"A voice?" Carlisle asked intrigued. "It was a man's voice." Edward added. "It was as though I was under a trance." Edward said. "It was telling me to obey Victoria." Edward stated.

"And to taste my blood." I blurted out. Carlisle and Alice jerked their heads toward my direction. Edward sighed and clenched his jaw. "No. The voice commanded me to stay away from you." Edward gritted through his teeth.

"Just the thought of someone tasting you. Infuriated me. Trance or not what I did to your face. That was my own will." Edward spat ashamed. He released my hand and left the room. "Edward." I cried. "Bella. I think it'd be best if you gave him sometime." Carlisle suggested.

I bit my lip as Carlisle and Alice left the room. I walked upstairs and sat on the bed. I looked around Edward's room and blushed. My dream was so vivid and real. My heart felt sore.

I walked into the bathroom and let the hot water run. I sheded my clothes to the floor. I flinched as the water burned my skin. I turned the cold water on a bit. I closed my eyes and let the water wash my skin.

"Bella." A velvet voice chimed. I gasped as my heart jumped. "You should really stop doing that." I said breathless. Edward smiled a crooked smile. "What are you doing?" I asked. "How about we make that dream come true?" Edward smirked.

I blushed as my body reacted differently. My arms pulled Edward reflexively into the tub. Edward tore his clothes off. The water ran as he pushed me against the wall. He kissed my neck causing a low moan to escape my lips.

"Edward. Don't make me wait." I groaned. "Bella." He said as his cool breath hit my warm skin. Edward picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I arched my back as Edward made me his.

"Bella. Wake up!" Jacob shouted. "Edward." I gasped as I sat up. I looked around the now sunny room. "Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "You've been asleep for thirteen hours." Jacob said sincerely.

"Thirteen hours." I repeated stunned. "Come down. Julia cooked dinner." Jacob told me. I held my knees as the information slowly sank in. "So I've been asleep since Edward brought me back?" I asked fully coherent.

"Yes. They went hunting. So the pack is guarding you and Charlie." Jacob stated. "Guarding us. From what?" I asked shocked. "They won't say." Jacob said coldly. Jacob left me as I tried to untangle my thoughts.

So everythings been a dream. I was just happy that the part of Edward being alive was true. I rinsed my mouth and face. I found one of Edward's dress shirt and put it on. I slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans.

I left my hair curly and loose. I ran my fingers through my hair and headed downstairs. "Hey sweetie." Charlie smiled. "Hey." I replied. "Hey, sleepy head." Julia teased. "This smells great." I answered quickly.

"You're rather quiet?" Charlie accused. "I'm just hungry." I said truthfully. "Let her eat." Julia winked. "Thanks." I said as I finished my plate. "Uh. Bells. We have something to tell you." Charlie said as he stared at Julia. I cleared my throat and waited for Charlie to continue.

"Well your father and I. Have been dating for almost year now." She gushed. "And we were hoping that we could all be a family." Julia smiled. "Us four." Julia said as she stared into Charlie's eyes. "Uh. Four?" I asked puzzled.

"Us three and." She paused. "The baby." Charlie finished. "The baby. Wait. Hold on you mean your pregnant?" I asked completely surprised. "Yes." Julia cried happily. My heart raced as Julia and Charlie shared a kiss.

"Bells. Sweetie are you ok?" Charlie asked concerned. "I. Uh. Ye-." I muttered. I huffed as breathing became extremely difficult. "Wow. A baby. You're having a baby. Wow." I giggled nervously. "I know its pretty unexpected. But baby or not I knew I wanted to marry your father." Julia confessed.


	10. Chapter 10 Unwelcome Visitor

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

**Chapter 10- Unwelcome Visitor**

I opened my eyes slowly as I shook my head. How could I know what was real or not? Everytime I thought I was awake I found out I was actually dreaming. "Your awake." A velvet voice mused.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "What do you mean?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Let's just say that I've been having a lot of dreams lately." I confessed. "Let me help." Edward chuckled.

Edward pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back and stood up from the bed. "Bella." Edward cried. "Let's go see what bizarre thing I dream of next." I sighed. "Bella. Wait." Edward called out.

I walked down stairs and scanned the perimeter. "Coast is clear." I whispered to myself. I walked outside and inhaled the fresh scent of air. "Bella. What is it?' Edward asked concerned. "I keep having dreams. But everytime I think I'm awake I'm not." I answered.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "You've had a rough couple of weeks." Edward said. "I just want to be awake." I told him. "You are awake now." Edward reassured me. I looked up at the gray sky and closed my eyes.

I heard foot steps approaching. My eyes opened as Edward crouched in front of me defensively. "A human girl." The mystery vampire smirked. I stepped back until my back hit the door. "I won't bite. Not yet anyway." The stranger grinned sheepishly.

Edward let out a loud growl. "Now Edward. That isn't the proper way of treating your guest." She corrected. "Forgive me for being so rude. My name is Heidi." She greeted. She was gorgeous, she had dark brown hair. But her red eyes sent chills up my spine.

Her skin was almost translucent. She was very lean and tall. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your pet?" She asked smiling. "Leave." Edward snarled. "I traveled all this way just to see you. And you want me to leave. Oh my." Heidi said as she dramatically placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat." She told him. "Perhaps you would like to join me?" She proposed. "Oh wait that's right. You only feed on animals." She laughed. "Heidi. You are not welcome here." Edward hissed.

Heidi stepped closer and slapped Edward. "How dare you?" She snapped. "Just leave!" I yelled reflexively. "Ah. You do speak. What an obedient little bitch." She provoked. I grabbed Edward's arm and held it firmly.

"Heidi. Hello." Carlisle smiled as he placed himself at Edward's side. "Carlisle. Buongiorno." Heidi extended her hand as Carlisle took it. "Its nice to see some vampires haven't lost their sense. Or how to treat a women." She praised.

"What brings you this way?" Carlisle asked politely. "Truth is I wanted to see Edward." She winked at me. "And Aro also has a message for me to pass along. One I'm sure will affect Edward very much so." She stated.

Edward stood up from his defensive pose. "Just read her mind." I whispered. "I'm afraid that won't be of any use." She informed us. "Being that Aro is well aware of your gifts. I have not read the letter therefore reading my mind won't reveal his message." Heidi smirked.

"Give us the letter and leave!" Edward gritted through his teeth. My blood ran cold at Edward's tone. Edward was fairly a kind and polite person. Even to Jacob when he didn't deserve it. But I knew when it came to me he was extremely protective.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She snapped back. "You will welcome me into your home. And when I feel the time is right." Heidi paused. She brushed Edward's cheek. My fists clenched automatically.

I couldn't contain the rage that was growing rapidly inside of me. Heidi stepped back and titled her head slightly. She gawked as me as my expression became crystal clear. She broke out into a cynical laugh as her eyes flickered at Edward.

"A human girl in love with a vampire." She giggled. "Oh wow. Its been decades since I've had a good laugh." She mused. "I think its best if we prepare for your stay." Carlisle said kindly. "Always a proper gentlemen." She said pleased.

"Maybe I should have set my eyes on you." Heidi said as she caressed Carlisle's face. "But then it would of all ended the same." Esme shot back. "You would have ended up with neither." She smiled.

"Ah the lovely Esme. Tell me how does it feel to never bear your own children." She asked harshly. Esme stood next Carlisle and kept her head up. "Why are you so cruel?" I asked innocently. "Can't you tell your not welcome?" I blurted out.

"You better watch your tongue." She snarled. "Good bye. Heidi." Edward grinned. He extended his arms out protectively. Heidi hissed as she left. "Who is she?" I asked angrily.

She had offended Esme and made Edward upset. "Her name is Heidi. She belongs to the Volturi." Carlisle explained. "They are what you humans would consider royalty." Esme added. "Their purpose is to enforce our laws." Edward stated.

"I thought vampires were free willed creatures?" I asked intrigued by the subject. "Yes but to an extent. You see Bella, our only law is to remain unknown by the humans." Carlisle informed me.

"I see." I nodded. "But why is she here?" I asked. "Heidi likes to play games. She believes she is above everyone else." Edward commented. "When she craves something." Edward paused briefly. "She'll stop at nothing to achieve it." Edward confessed.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know Heidi wanted Edward. "Well she can't have you." I said sternly. Edward smiled a crooked smile and kissed my lips softly. Esme and Carlisle were gone by the time our lips parted.

"I love you Isabella Swan." Edward announced. "I love you Edward Cullen." I smiled back. "Nothing can tear us apart." I whispered. "Not even death." He added.


	11. Chapter 11 Seductive Snake

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

A/N: Please Review:-)

**Chapter 11- Seductive Snake**

I slipped into a blue silky thin strap dress. Alice straightened my hair and curled the ends. With Heidi now present I had to up the stakes. My legs wobbled as I tried to walk in heels. "Alice. I don't think its going to work." I cried.

"Stop fussing." Alice countered. Just as I reached the step before the last I tripped. I closed my eyes waiting to touch the ground. When I felt a pair of arms hold me, I smiled. "Edward." I said.

"Try again." Heidi spat. My eyes opened wide as she dropped me. "Ouch." I shouted. "Bella." Edward said desperately. He lifted me up as I glared at Heidi. "Oops." She giggled. Edward shot her a death stare as she made her way to the living room.

"You ok?" Edward asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I answered. "You look beautiful." Edward complimented. I blushed as his eyes scanned me over. "Are you ready?" He sighed. I nodded.

We walked into the living room and sat on the love seat. "So Edward do tell." Heidi smiled. "How did you two meet?" She asked intrigued. "That's personal." I blurted out. Heidi glared at me as her lips curled up at the edges.

"Perhaps we should take this else where?" She suggested. "She was working at the hospital." Edward confessed. "Ah. How romantic." She gushed. "Actually she got her hood stuck in between the door and fell." Edward chuckled.

"And how do you cope being with her?" Heidi asked as her eyes became wide with excitement. "Her blood is very appealing." Heidi admitted. Edward looked at me and locked his eyes on mine.

"Its not without difficulty." Edward told Heidi. Heidi walked over to me and lifted my chin. She gently stroked the nape of my neck. Edward pushed Heidi back and crouched in front of me. "You can't taste her." Edward snarled. Heidi giggled as she stood up straight.

Heidi quickly gripped my neck and pushed Edward forcefully. Edward went through the wall as Emmett and Rosalie appeared. "Let her go!" Emmett hissed. Emmett and Rosalie crouched as they prepared themselves for an attack.

"Stop!" Alice cried. "You guys can't do this." Alice stated. Heidi pushed me onto the couch. I coughed as I touched my neck. "Are you ok?" Edward asked as he held me. I nodded my head and shivered. Heidi scared me more then Victoria.

Heidi looked around the room. "You will all have your time." Heidi hissed. "Edward. If you want this letter then you'll have to leave your." She paused. "Precious human here." She proposed. "No. Edward you can't go anywhere with her." I pleaded.

"I must." Edward replied. "I'm going to hunt. When I come back we'll head to Italy together." She mused. Heidi ran quickly towards the door. "Italy. No your not going." I said stubbornly. "Bella. I have to go." Edward said.

"No. I'm not letting you go." I said as the tears formed in my eyes. Edward brushed my cheek lightly as he kissed my forehead. "I don't have a choice. Aro sent her here. With the intention of getting me back." Edward told me.

"What do you mean getting you back?" I asked. Edward pulled me into his arms and hummed my lullaby. "Edward. I'm not tired." I yawned. Edward ignored my comment and continued to hum.

My eyes closed almost immediately. His voice was soothing and magical. "Edward." I said sleepy. "Yes love." Edward responded. "I won't lose you again." I declared. "I won't lose you." Edward repeated. I smiled slightly as I rested my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around him securely.

"Carlisle. Please watch over her." Edward pleaded. I tossed and turned on the couch. "I will son. You have my word." Carlisle responded. I wanted to open my eyes but they were extremely heavy. "Alice. If anything at all happens. Don't hesitate to inform me." Edward said.

"I will." She promised. "Emmett." Edward said. "No worries. You know I'll protect her." Emmett announced. "Be safe." Rosalie told Edward. "I will. Listen I know your not very fond of Bella. But please make her feel welcomed." Edward said kindly. "Esme. I love you." Edward said.

My eyes opened immediately as reality became clear. "Edward. Wait!" I cried. The Cullens turned around to face me. "He's gone." Alice said apologetically. "No." I breathed. I got up and ran outside. "Edward!" I shouted. "Please don't leave without saying good bye." I begged.

"Bella." Edward said surprised. "I thought you were sleeping?" Edward said puzzled. "You left without saying good bye." I said stunned. The sadness in my voice caused Edward to cup my face. "I knew it would be harder to leave you." Edward stated. "Don't go. Stay with me." I suggested hopeful.

Edward smiled a crooked smile. "I would. But I have no other choice but to go." Edward sighed. "Edward." A women called. "We must go. Aro doesn't like to wait." Heidi told Edward. "He's a vampire. He has nothing but time." I snapped back. Edward's eyes flickered towards Heidi.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll keep Eddie safe." She teased. "Eddie?" I asked. "Oh. That's right he didn't tell you. Edward and I use to." She paused. "Be close." She declared. "What?" I asked stunned. "It was a long time ago." Edward countered. "Really. I guess it depends on what a long time ago means." Heidi smirked.

"Because I'd say just before Edward came to Forks. We were what you humans call an item." She stated. "Now I know the reason why he stayed. In this God forsaken town." Heidi glared. "Bella. I love you and only you." Edward told me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked surprised. Edward opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger. "Bella." He breathed. He pressed his lips passionately against mine. He tore his lips away leaving me breathless.

"Please becareful." Edward stated. "I will. You too." I answered. "Come back." I said sternly. Edward smiled slightly and pressed his cold lips against my forehead. My eyes began to tear as Edward and Heidi disappeared into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12 Skin Deep

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you guys think. Will Bella take Rosalie's advice? Thank you to everyone who reads my story. I love you all:-)**_

**Chapter 12- Skin Deep**

Two weeks had passed since Edward had left to Italy. Though to me it seemed like an eternity. Charlie had picked up the late shift so I spent most of my time alone. I didn't want to impose on the Cullens. Even though they insisted I wasn't a burden.

"Bella. What are you doing?" Alice asked curiously. I jumped as Alice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Sorry. I forgot you scare easy." Alice giggled. "I was just uh. Writting a letter." I muttered. "To Edward." Alice stated. "Uh. Yeah to Edward." I confirmed.

Alice flashed me a quick smile and pranced away. I looked back down at the letter in front of me. I sighed as I read it over and over again. "Bella." Jacob said. "Jake." I cried happily. I got up and threw my arms around him. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"Look I'm not here by will." Jacob said harshly. I stepped back letting my arms fall to my side. "Sam wants to know if Edward has contacted you?" Jacob asked? I looked down at the floor as Jacob's coldness stung my heart.

"No I haven't heard from him." I sighed. "When you do if you'd please inform us." Jacob said. I nodded my head as anger consumed me. "What have I done that deserves this coldness from you." I asked. "What haven't you done." Jacob snickered.

"I told you I loved Edward. Your the one who kept on insisting." I gritted through my teeth. "Really Bella?" Jacob snapped. "How about that time I went to your house and you kissed me." Jacob reminded me. "You kissed me first." I countered. "But you didn't stop me. And when I told you I loved you. You knew exactly what way I meant it. You said you did too." Jacob barked.

"Because you were hurting. I couldn't stand to see you in pain." I blurted out. "So you felt sorry for me?" Jacob asked in disbelief. "Jake. I." I stopped as the anger sank away and a new feeling surfaced. Sorrow. "You know what Bells. You only look for me or are thrilled to see me when your leech is away." Jacob said coldly.

"That's not true." I cried. "No. After we fought the vampires in the meadow. And he came back when did you see me? Or even miss me?" Jacob asked. "Did my name ever escape your lips." Jacob asked as he stared at my eyes intently. "I rest my case." Jacob gritted through his teeth.

As Jacob walked away my heart tore in half. I did miss him and I did love him. But my feelings for Edward were much more then just words. Edward became my life and I couldn't live without him. "Are you ok?" Rosalie asked. My eyes were wide with shock as I stared at the blonde goddess.

"Uh yeah." I mumbled. Rosalie giggled and flashed me a smile. "Ah. Young love." Rosalie grinned. "You know its funny when your in love nothing seems to function right. I mean if the persons not there you can't eat or sleep." Rosalie told me. "But then you start to remember what it was like before they claimed your heart." Rosalie continued.

"But you can't because that part of your life is a blur. It seems like an entire century ago." Rosalie smiled. I couldn't help but smile, that was exactly how I felt. But why was Rosalie telling me this? "Bella. I know I haven't exactly been the kindest person to you." Rosalie smirked.

"But I have my reasons." Rosalie confessed. I sat down as Rosalie sat next to me. "I too had to make a choice. When I was human I had everything. The money, the huge house." Rosalie told me. "But I never realized what the important things were. Like my family or friends." Rosalie explained.

"You see my father and mother had an arranged marriage. I'd pry off their weakness. I'd make them feel guilty about me." Rosalie frowned. "I told them I wasn't made out of love like everyone else. So they'd give me anything I wanted." Rosalie said guilty. "One day my father hired a gardener. I was going out to the town when I saw him." Rosalie said.

"I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest." Rosalie said as she closed her eyes. "We dated secretly for five months. We were planning to run away together." She frowned. "The night before our great escape. My parents informed me that a duke wanted my hand in marriage." Rosalie stated.

"I loved Royce with all my heart. But truth was how were we going to survive? Love wasn't going to get us far." Rosalie told me. "So I decided to stay and marry the Duke." Rosalie opened her eyes and revealed sadness and resentment. "That same night Royce came back and confronted me. I told him I wasn't going with him." Rosalie paused.

"He begged me to reconsider. I refused and told him that I didn't love him anymore." I stared at Rosalie as her words filled my heart. "The week before the wedding I had heard that Royce had become an alcoholic. My heart broke knowing that the man I loved dearly was suffering. But I was too selfish to sacrifice for others." Rosalie snickered.

"The day of the wedding Royce snuck into the church. He pleaded once more for me to leave with him. I simple walked away and left a broken man behind." Rosalie's face was pained and I knew she regretted her choices.

"When I walked down the aisle I turned around and stared at Royce. I knew if I turned back now I'd be poor. But if I married the Duke I figured I'd mend my heart with money and respect for living in the castle." Rosalie sighed. "I walked over to my future husband and held his hand." Rosalie paused for a few moments.

"As the priest began to perform the ceremony. My heart tightened and breathing became extremely difficult. In that precise moment I realized I'd rather live a life with love then without it." Rosalie smiled. "But it was too late. Just when I was ready to run from the church into the arms of my true love. Someone stabbed the groom and the priest." Rosalie told me.

"There was screaming and crying. I had looked down at my dress that was drenched in blood. I faced the murderer and fell to my knees. It was Royce." I gasped at Rosalie's last word. "I remember the look on his face. He wasn't my Royce anymore. I had created a monster. He lifted me up to my feet and kissed me."

"I kissed him with such passion." Rosalie touched her lips. "As he kissed me I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. He stepped back as I shrieked in pain. He had dug a sword into my stomach. He pulled it out and licked it. I fell to the floor as he reached for a dagger and stabbed me in the chest." Rosalie said pained.

I gasped in horror as I covered my mouth. "I told him I loved him and that I was going to run away with him. Royce cried and held me firmly. He begged for forgiveness as he regretted what he had done." Rosalie smiled. "The funny thing was Bella. I had never hated him or blamed him. I was actually grateful that he did what he did." Rosalie confessed.

"The guards entered the church and pulled Royce away from me. Carlisle ran inside and knelt down beside me. I had never seen Carlisle before but he whispered that it would all be ok. I watched as the guards dragged him away." Rosalie stopped.

"That's when Carlisle turned you." I said softly. She nodded and stood up. "Though I'm a vampire those painful memories are skin deep. I'll never forget that day." Rosalie stared into my brown eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 Revolving Hearts

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**Chapter 13- Revolving Hearts**_

"When I opened my eyes I knew something was different. Carlisle explained to me what he was and what I had become." Rosalie informed me. "It took awhile before I fully understood the extent of what had occurred." Rosalie explained.

"About a week passed before I was somewhat sane. Carlisle had taught me some techniques to help fight the urge of human blood." Rosalie said. "One night I escaped from Carlisle's house. I walked into the town and looked around." I found myself quite intrigued with Rosalie's tale.

"I heard a man yelp. I quickly ran towards the dark street and stopped dead in my tracks. Royce was being beat up by the kings guards." Rosalie told me. "So I quickly killed the four guards and drained them dry. When their blood hit my lips I became something else." Rosalie confessed.

"Royce was cut and bleeding. His blood called me. I tried my best to stop myself but the blood was seductive. I bent down and pulled him up." Rosalie paused as she let the information sink in. "I was going to kill him Bella." Rosalie said guilty. "But when he opened his eyes and spoke my name I froze." Rosalie said.

"I dropped him immediately and stepped back. That's when Edward came and dragged me back. After that late night encounter, Carlisle suggested that we should leave London. And so we did. But not before hearing that Royce was classified as crazy because of me." Rosalie stated.

"Because everyone thought you were dead." I blurted out. "Rosalie, I never knew." I said. Rosalie smiled. "Its alright Bella. I just want you to understand something. I love Emmett and my family but I wish Carlisle would have just let me die." Rosalie confessed.

"To hear about your loved ones death. To watch them suffer because of you. Its the hardest thing to cope with. I know you love Edward and he truly adores you." Rosalie confirmed. "But perhaps another path would be wise." Rosalie implied. Was she suggesting that I choose Jacob?

"I told you my tale because perhaps you'll take what happened to me. And learn from my mistakes. Sometimes its ok to be selfish. To want kids and have a family." Rosalie suggested. She walked away as I became wrapped up in my thoughts.

Surely I knew it would be hard to see Charlie and Renee suffer. But I wanted to spend forever with Edward. Was that the wrong path? Was I being unfair to myself? I took a deep breath, I had absorbed a lot of information. So it wasn't that Rosalie hated me, she was just upset with fact that maybe I wasn't exploring my options thoroughly.

I headed upstairs and prepared for a hot bath. Charlie was trying to find a house for us to stay meanwhile. Charlie had decided to stay at La Push. He was currently at Billy's house. I told Charlie that I would feel more comfortable staying at the Cullens.

Surprisingly he found it to be a terrific idea. "Bella. Can I come in?" Alice asked politely. "Uh. One second." I called out. I unlocked the door and hurried into the bath. Just before I opened my mouth to speak Alice was already inside. "I forget how fast you are." I giggled.

Alice sat on the floor and stared at me intently. I rested my head on the tub as the bubbles and warm water soothed me. "So Rosalie told you her story." Alice commented. "Yeah." I confirmed. "I told her not to tell you. But I guess you have the right to know." Alice sighed.

"To know what? What happened to Rosalie?" I asked quickly. "No. I mean what she wanted to tell you but couldn't." Alice corrected. "Tell me what?" I asked nervously. "When Rosalie left London she did something she truly regrets." Alice confessed. "What?" I asked.

"She visited Royce ever so often." Alice said truthfully. "You mean after Carlisle and Edward left with her?" I asked stunned. Alice nodded her head. "Rosalie one night escaped to see Royce. Things got out of hand and she killed him." Alice said sympathetically.

My mouth hung open as Rosalie's pain became clear. She killed the man she loved. "Bella. Rosalie doesn't want you with Edward for one reason and one reason only." Alice informed. "She's had to live with the pain everyday for the rest of eternity." Alice said.

"She doesn't want Edward to kill you." Alice said slowly. "Kill me? He would never. You know that." I told Alice defensively. "Bella. Royce and Rosalie had sex. During the act she lost control and killed him." Alice cried. "What?" I said almost not audible to my own ears.

"We know this is what you desire. But Bella understand that your life is at stake." Alice lifted my chin. "We all love you. We just don't want to see Edward or you get hurt." Alice said kindly. I nodded my head in agreement. Alice was right I wanted nothing more then to make love to Edward.

But I would never inflict pain on him. Alice kissed my forehead and left me alone to untangle my thoughts. I sat up in the tub and wrapped my arms around my knees. I rocked myself back and fourth replaying Alice's words in my head.

I let out a low sigh as Edward came to my mind. I missed him dearly. It wasn't fair that he was taken away from me again. I pulled out the drain and wrapped myself in a towel. I needed to see him again. I stared at my reflection and frowned.

What did Edward see in me? Heidi was obviously perfect except for her attitude. I walked sluggishly over to Edward's room. "Bella." Esme called cautiously. "Come in." I instructed. I sat on the bed holding the towel firmly. "Hi, sweetie." Esme greeted.

I smiled in response. "I know you've had a long day. But there's something I'd love to share with you." Esme said in a sweet musical voice. "Of course." I smiled. "When I was human my dream was to bear children. To raise a family." Esme admitted.

Esme let out a low sigh. "When I was about Twenty three. I met a boy and he was absolutely wonderful." Esme explained. "He had dark hair and green eyes. He volunteered at a children's hospital." Esme grinned. "I went to see a doctor and they told me I could never have children."

"This was devastating news to me. I was far to embrassed to tell the man I loved that I could never bear his children." Esme said. "He found out and proposed to me." Esme said smiling ear to ear. "But one day I felt extremely sick so I went to the Doctors." Esme told me.

"Turns out I was pregnant. Bella, this was my miracle child." Esme said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "When I was about five months pregnant. I started having sharp pains. I lost the baby." Esme said. "That same day I found out that my fiancee was killed." Esme informed me.

I could hear the pain in her voice. "That would have been a piece of him. But I lost them both and I became depressed." Esme confessed. "A couple years later I met Carlisle." A smile returned to her face. "He was extremely handsome. I remember all the nurses and patients wanting to see him." Esme giggled.

"But when our eyes locked. It was true love." Esme said. "I became a nurse to help people and see Carlisle." She mused. "One night we had a ton of people rushed in. We did our best to be as quick as possible." I stared as Esme continued her story.

"I'll never forget it. A man walked in looking for pain killers. I told him that we didn't hand out morphine. That he would have to see the doctor" Esme said sternly. "I was going to look for Carlisle when." She paused. "Its ok." I confirmed.

"He shot me in the back." Esme said lowly. "I started to bleed instantly. I fell to the floor as he desperately searched for the drugs." Esme stated. "Carlisle came in not too long after that. He threw the guy out and looked into my eyes." Esme smiled.

"I told him that I loved him. He smiled and told me to close my eyes. I followed his orders and felt his cold lips at my neck." Esme finished. "I'm sorry if we're overwhelming you but I truly believe this was meant to be." Esme admitted.

"You have a choice. I mean I am truly grateful. I found Carlisle and my family. But it is your choice to become like us." Esme explained. "I am so happy to see Edward so well happy." Esme giggled. "Bella. Whatever choice you make. Let it be yours and not anyone else." She smiled.

I had a lot to think about. But things were becoming clearer by the minute.


	14. Chapter 14 One Ticket, Make That Two

"I'm heading to La Push!" I called out. I quickly walked to my truck as my palms began to sweat. "Bella." Carlisle smiled. "Oh. Uh hey." I said nervously. Real smooth Bella. Because he won't see right through you.

"Are you going to see Charlie?" Carlisle asked innocently. "Uh. Totally." I said. I bit my lower lip as my pulse quickened. "Drive safely. And tell Charlie when he has the chance I'd like to speak with him." Carlisle told me.

"Sure." I said smiling nervously. One word answers perfect. "Uh. Bye." I muttered quickly. I hopped in the truck and turned the engine on. Carlisle waved as I pulled away. I huffed as I drove down the road. I had to learn to lie better.

I looked over at my backpack and smiled. "Edward. Here I come." I told myself. I parked the car as Angela came to greet me. "Thank you so much." I mused. "No problem." Angela replied. "Ok. So here are they keys and I'll be back in a week." I said.

"Have a safe trip." Angela hugged me. Angela had agreed to stay with my truck. I told Charlie that I was staying with Angela for a week. I'd call Alice from the airport later and tell her the same thing.

"Bye." I called out. I entered the taxi and closed the door. "To the airport." I instructed. I took deep breaths as the taxi sped down the road. I giggled at the memory of Edward driving. The taxi pulled up at the entrance. I paid him and made my way inside.

"Hi. Welcome to Forks Airport. My name is Bree. How may I assist you." She said in a giddy tone. "One ticket to Volterra, Italy." I responded politely. "Make that two." A husky voice ordered. "Just a moment." Bree smiled. I turned around slowly afraid to face the source of the voice.

"Jake." I said in disbelief. "Bella." He said sternly. "Wha-. How-?" I stopped unable to say a full sentence. "Alice called saying you were on your way. And that she needed to speak with you." Jacob informed me. "Oh." I choked out. "Will that be cash or credit?" Bree asked.

"Cash." I replied quickly. I pulled out my wallet and paid for both tickets. "Bells. I have money." Jacob countered. "I know but I won't let you pay." I smirked. I didn't bother arguing with Jacob about not coming. It would be pointless. He was just as stubborn as I was.

"So how did you know I was here?" I asked. "Well I know for a fact that Charlie told you he was working the late shifts. Which means you lied about coming to La Push. Why would Bella Swan lie? To go find Edward." Jacob grinned impressed with himself.

"Not bad Jacob Black." I giggled. "Jake. Your really coming with me?" I asked. "Yes. Only because I wouldn't feel right about all those vamps in Italy with you. I figured I might take a couple down." Jacob flexed. I stuck my tongue out and punched Jacob playfully.

"I miss this." I confessed. "Me too." He answered. "All passengers boarding Flight 232 please head to Gate 3." A womens voice dictated through the intercom. "Volterra, Italy here we come." I grinned. We boarded the plane, it wasn't long before sleep consumed me.

My eyes sprung open as my breathing increased. "Bella. Your ok." Jacob assured me. "Bad dream?" Jacob asked. "Uh. No. I'm not sure." I said blushing. "Bells. Why are your cheeks pink?" Jacob chuckled. "Uh. No reason." I mumbled. "Uh huh." Jacob said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." I snapped. Jacob threw his hands up and smirked sheepishly. "I did hear you say my name." Jacob grinned. "Well you heard wrong." I said defensively. "Is that so?" Jacob mused. "So how much longer till Volterra?" I asked quickly.

"About half an hour." Jacob stated. "Wow. I've been sleeping for awhile." I said shocked. "What can I say? I'm a wolf man." Jacob winked. "Ooh Jacob Black." I gritted through my teeth. "Your turning red again. Was I great?" Jacob teased.

"When we get to Italy, I'm buying you a ticket back." I snapped. "Whoa. Bella let's not be irrational." Jacob said. "Just admit that you dreamt about me and I'll drop it." Jacob proposed. "Fine. Yes I did dream about you." I confessed timidly. "I knew it! Was this the first dream you've had about me?" Jacob asked.

"Which one was your favorite?" Jacob questioned. I glared at Jacob causing him to turn around. "Thank you." I hissed. "Please fasten you seat belts. The plane will be landing shortly." The pilot told us. Jacob held my hand as the plane began to shake.

"We are experiencing turbulence. Please remain calm." The flight attendant said. "Jake." I squeezed his hand tightly as the plane continued to shake. "We're ok." I said in a shaky voice.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "We'll be fine." Jacob said. I held his arm tightly as the plane prepared for landing. "We will be landing momentarily." The pilot stated.

It wasn't long till the plane had finally landed. My heart was beating out of control. "Bella. We've landed. Just breathe." Jacob told me. "Ok." I replied as my eyes remained closed. Jacob chuckled as he lifted my chin. I opened eyes slowly.

"Bells. You really are a scared cat." Jacob teased playfully. I grabbed my packpack and followed Jacob off the plane. "We should get something to eat." Jacob suggested. "Uh. Yeah that sounds good." I replied.

Truth was I felt at ease. I would see Edward and everything would be right again. "Let's go." I smiled


	15. Chapter 15 Bleeding Heart

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight_

**Chapter 15- Bleeding Heart**

I turned the faucet off as I cleared my head. When I saw Edward again I needed to be calm. Edward would surely be angry with my coming to Italy. But I couldn't go another day without him.

"Hey. Bells." Jacob called out. "I got us dinner." Jacob told me. "I'll be right out." I responded. I slipped into my black sweats and a long sleeve white blouse. I combed my hair and pushed the front of my hair back with a black head bang.

"I got us chinese." Jacob grinned. "Leave it to you to find Chinese food in Italy." I giggled. I watched Jacob as he ate and stared at the TV. Truth was I was grateful that Jacob was here with me. And though I was here to find Edward I was glad I didn't have to miss Jacob.

"Come on." Jacob muttered with a mouthful. "Gross." I teased playfully. I sat down and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered. "Anything for you." Jacob replied. He kissed the top of my hair as I closed my eyes. "Bells. Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked in a shaky voice.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked. "Are you a virgin? I mean did you and Cullen do it?" Jacob asked timidly. I bit my lower lip as Jacob's question sunk in. "That's none of your business." I snapped. "I know I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just curious." Jacob admitted.

"I'm sorry. Its just that's a touchy subject for me." I confessed. Jacob nodded in a way which I knew he understood. But I could see the truth in his eyes. It was eating away at him. "Yes and no." I sighed. "Really?" Jacob smiled. "Yup." I said.

"That's terrific." Jacob smirked. "Jake." I glared. "Sorry." He said. I laid on the bed as Jacob chose a movie. "How about we watch The Notebook?" Jacob suggested. "That's fine." I said shocked. "What? Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I only watch action movies." Jacob winked.

I snuggled under the covers as Jacob sat on the floor. "You know I don't mind if you sit up here for the movie." I told him. Jacob got up slowly and laid down next to me. "You know that night we fell asleep together?" Jacob asked.

"You mean when you just decided to lay next to me? Yeah I do." I teased. "That was the best night of my life." Jacob declared. I gulped as Jacob's eyes locked on mine. "Jake." I said softly. "Don't say anything." Jacob pleaded.

"I know why we're here." Jacob said. Jacob traced my lips with his warm fingers. My lips parted softly as he gently stroked the nape of my neck. "Jake. We." I said breathless. "Bella." Jacob sighed. Jacob crushed his lips against mine.

I couldn't stop the yearning of his body against mine. Jacob ripped my shirt off as our lips radiated with passion. "I need you Bella." Jacob grunted. "Jake." I moaned as his lips found my neck. "You don't have to be afraid with me." Jacob stated.

I ran my fingers through his hair as Jacob took my pants off. "Jake." I said breathless. "Bella. I love you." Jacob said. Jacob laid on top of my nude body. "Do you want this?" Jacob asked. "Yes. I want you to make love to me." I stated.

Jacob removed his clothes and pressed his lips against mine. My body trembled as it highly anticipated Jacob's body. I moaned slightly as Jacob hovered over me. "Your mine Bella." Jacob smiled. My back arched as Jacob gripped my waist firmly.

My eyes opened at the sheer pleasure my body was experiencing. I gasped as I looked around the dark hotel room. "Bella. What is it?" Jacob asked still asleep. "Nothing. Go back to bed." I demanded.

Jacob yawned loudly as he stretched. "Nightmare?" Jacob asked. "Uh. No." I answered shyly. Jacob got up slowly and sat up. "Guess the Notebook knocked us out." Jacob chuckled. "Uh huh." I said nervously.

I ran toward the bathroom. I rinsed my face with cold water and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I had such an intense dream about Jacob and me.

"Bells. Are you alright?" Jacob asked. "I'm fine." I yelled back. I opened the door and stopped immediately. "Jake." I called out desperately. I walked over to the open window. "Jake." I whispered.

"Bella." Jacob touched my shoulder causing me to scream and jump forward. I fell out the window but Jacob grabbed my ankle and effortlessly picked me up.

"Bells. You have to be more careful." Jacob said as he hugged me tightly. I sobbed quietly into his chest. I loved Jacob and I've known this for awhile but I missed Edward.

I couldn't stand being away from him for so long. "Your ok." Jacob assured me. "Jake. I'm so sorry." I said in a hoarse voice. Jacob's eyes became wide with shock. "Why are you apologizing?" Jacob asked. "Because I can't respond. I know how you feel about me Jake." I told him.

"I love you. But I-." I was cut off mid sentence. "Bella. You don't have to explain yourself. I know why you came here. But all I ask of you is to be certain." Jacob said. "You say you want Edward but you always look for me. And you get jealous if you think I'm with someone." Jacob stated.

"Because your my best friend." I defended. "Bells. There's a fine line between friendship and we've crossed that line. There's no going back." Jacob said. "What are you saying?" I gasped.

"I'm saying that when we head back to La Push you have to let go." He said with a hint of pain in his voice. "But Jake." I muttered. "Bells. I can't keep standing by you. It takes a lot to just see you with him. The way you look at him or the desire in your eyes. I just can't." Jacob confessed.

Jacob walked away as my heart broke in half. He didn't want to see me anymore. Deep down inside I knew he was right. It was selfish to keep him around. But it hurt me more the it should. I walked back to the bed as Jacob laid on the floor.

I pulled the sheets over my head. I turned on my side and let the tears stream freely. I sobbed quietly as I hugged my pillow. I had to pull myself together. I closed my eyes as I imagined my encounter with Edward.

"Edward." I smiled. "Bella." Edward replied. Edward hugged me tightly as I buried my face in his chest. "Oh Edward. How I've missed you." I cried. Edward stepped back to take in my reaction. "Jacob." I whispered.

Jacob was standing in the corner with a pained expression. "What is it Bella?" Edward asked concerned. I opened my eyes slowly. I smiled as I watched Jacob sleep. He looked so peaceful. I got up quietly and changed in the bathroom.

I slipped into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my white long sleeve blouse and put it over my head. I straightened my hair and let my bangs fall just above my eye. I stared in the mirror as the dark circles under my eyes popped out. I sighed.

I applied a bit of foundation and blush. I smiled when the circles faded. "Here I come." I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16 Romeo and Juliet Reuntied

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**A/N: Please review my chapters3 hank you all for reading along. I love you guys:-)**_

**Chapter 16- Romeo and Juliet Reunited**

I walked aimlessly down the streets of Volterra. I had no idea where Edward could possible be. I sighed as I rested on the steps of a church. "Bella." Jacob said relieved.

I rolled my eyes as he sat next to me. "Bells. Are you mad at me?" Jacob asked. "Nope." I said coldly. "You're the worst liar." Jacob chuckled. "What do you want?" I barked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Jacob confessed. "I will be once I find Edward." I sighed. Jacob's expression became pained. "I'll leave you to it." Jacob said. "No. Jake wait." I pleaded.

"Stay with me." I told him. Jacob nodded in agreement. "How were you planning to find Edward?" Jacob asked curiously. "I was hoping he would find me." I revealed. Jacob chuckled. "Ah. Bells." He smiled.

"What?" I asked playfully. "I got an idea." Jacob smirked. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. I nodded my head when he was done explaining his plan. "That's perfect." I said.

"But Jake. I don't want you to get hurt." I frowned. "Bells. I'll be alright. Trust me." He lifted my chin up and kissed my forehead lightly. I stared at Jacob as he walked away. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at the clock tower.

Volterra was a magical place. I just wished I was here on different circumstances. I became startled as someone touched my shoulder. "Buongiorno." A man greeted. "Mi dispiace." He apologized.

I smiled letting him know that I was fine. "Posso?" He asked kindly. "Sì." I answered. He sat down next to me and stared off into the sky. I felt a bit uneasy as the man sitting next to me was wearing a red robe.

His face was hidden by the hood of the robe. His voice struck me as familiar. "Come stai?" He asked. "Sto bene." I replied intrigued by his voice. His voice was both seductive and poison. I bit my lower lip as realization sunk in. He was a vampire.

I gulped as the sun set and the moon became visible. The man stood up and took a few paces forward. "Essere in arrivo." He commanded. I got up quickly and walked toward the direction of the hotel.

I became paralyzed as I ended up at a dead end. I turned around and gasped. "Please don't." I pleaded. I stopped when my back was against a wall. My breathing increased as he crouched. "Jake!" I shrieked. The vampire cocked his head to the side.

He pulled his robe off revealing a rather well dressed vampire. His eyes were a blood red and his skin almost translucent. "Don't be afraid. Just yet." He smiled sheepishly. "Just get it over with." I barked.

"I like my hearts jumping." He gritted through his teeth. "Well I'm not scared." I countered. "Seems as though you know what I am." He mused. "Your a vampire." I said breathless. "I don't believe you." He smiled flashing me his pearl white teeth.

He stepped closer causing my heart to skip a beat. "Boo." He said. With an impossible speed he stood an inch away from me. "You smell wonderful." He commented. "How rude of me." He said. "My name is Demetri." He bowed.

"Do you know Heidi?" I asked. Demetri stepped back surprised by my question. "I'm a pet of hers." I lied. "And if you did something to me. Well let's just say I'd be worried if I was you." I lied convincingly. "Forgive me. I had no idea." He said.

"Can you bring me to her?" I asked. "Yes." He smiled. He picked up his red robe and threw it over me. "To surprise her." He grinned. I smiled. The hood covered my face. I followed him as my heart accelerated.

Relax Bella. I'm sure Edward is with Heidi. I hope. I followed Demetri into what seemed to be a castle. We walked up a few flight of stairs. Jake. Where are you? "Ah. Here we are." He winked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

The double doors opened to reveal three vampires sitting on a throne. I walked close behind as the other vampires stared in my direction. I smiled slightly as Edward stood by the window. Heidi was no where in sight.

"Is Heidi around?" Demetri askeds respectfully. I knew that the three vampires on the thrones must be of great importance to the vampires. "Edward." I whispered softly. Edward's head jerked to the side. Searching desperately around the room.

"I found her on the streets. She claims to be Heidi's pet." He explained. I took a few paces backward. Hoping to get Edward's attention. Edward looked pained and distraught. He faced the window once again.

"Nonsense. I don't keep pets." Heidi announced as she walked in. My pulse quickened as Demetri gripped my arm. "You lying rodent." Demetri hissed. He pushed me back into the door. I yelped as the air was knocked out of my lungs.

I laid on the floor as breathing caused me pain. "I will enjoy killing you!" He snarled. I looked up and met Heidi's eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry of my presence. I smiled as her eyes flickered toward Edward who was unaware of my presence.

"Demetri. Get it out of here and save me some." She demanded eagerly. I tried to speak but I was unable. Crap. Edward should be able to smell me. My scent or my blood. Why hadn't he noticed me? Demetri picked me up and placed me on my feet.

I quickly reached in my pocket and threw my cell phone at Edward. Edward stood motionless staring out the window. Damn it Edward. Demetri looked over at Edward and then me again. "You?" He asked.

I nodded unable to speak. "Come forward." One of the vampires demanded. I walked over cautiously. But before I could reach the center Heidi lunged at me. I fell back onto back. I let out a loud shriek.

This seemed to snap Edward out of his trance. Heidi pulled my hood back causing me to choke while she dragged me toward the doors. "Bella." Edward called out. He quickly pushed Heidi back and lifted me to my feet. "Bella." He smiled.

I smiled weakly as my body felt numb. "Edward." I choked out. My eyes closed unwillingly and the darkness took over. A pair of cold hands touched my face. "Edward." I said wearily. "I'm here." He stated. I smiled as he carried me in his arms.

"Aro, Cauis and Marcus. Thank you for your hospitality. But I must be on my way." Edward said kindly. "Edward." A musical voice called. "This situation must be handled or we shall intervene." He promised.

"Yes. Aro, it will be taken care of." Edward told him. Edward quickly sprinted toward the exit. I was far too weak to speak or open my eyes. I was just pleased to know I was once again with Edward.

"I love you." He whispered. I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Welcome Back or Not

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight_

_**A/N: Hey guys:-) Please review my story3**_

_**Chapter 17- Welcome Back or Not**_

"Bella. Can you hear me?" A distant voice asked. "Edward." I gasped. I sat up quickly and looked around the bright room. "How do you feel?" Edward asked concerned. "I'm fine." I answered. "Edward." I cried. I hugged him tightly as tears trickled down my pale cheeks.

"You don't know how miserable I've been since you've been gone." I told him. "Trust me love. I wasn't myself for the past month." Edward informed me. "But now we're together." He smiled a crooked smile. "Oh. Edward. I was afraid you forgot about me." I admitted shyly.

"Bella. Your the only part of me that's worth remembering." He said sternly. I blushed as his words lingered in the air. "Edward. Why didn't you smell me right away? And when I said your name you didn't even look at me." I said while twirling a strand of my hair.

"Bella. Since I arrived to Italy. I imagined you everywhere. Your scent, your smile. I heard your sweet voice call my name. But it was all my imagination. So when you called my name I figured it was just an illusion." Edward said.

I smiled as I pressed my lips against his cold marble like skin. "Bella. I haven't eaten in days." Edward warned me. I stared into his black eyes and saw the strength it took him to be so close. "Ok. Please come back soon." I begged.

"I won't leave you again." He promised. Edward left as a sense of tranquility washed over me. It had been awhile since I felt at peace. "Jake." I shrieked. I searched around the room for a note. Jacob should have been back.

I threw on my coat and headed downstairs. "Hi. Do I have any messages?" I asked the receptionist. "No." She said. I sighed as I walked outside. I knew I shouldn't go out but I had to find Jacob. I searched the streets of Volterra for my best friend.

I stopped when I spotted Demetri luring a young women into an alley way. "Hey." I shouted. "Demetri." I smiled. "Hi, uh actually he's a serial killer. He's wanted for seven murder's." I lied. The young women glared at Demetri and stormed off.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled. "Saving a life." I snapped. "But who's going to save you?" He smirked. "You can't hurt me in public. Its against the law." I glared. "Aiuto qualcuno!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Demetri let go quickly and growled. "Very impressive." Jacob said. "Jake." I threw my arms around him. "I'm ok." He told me. "Let's get you back to the hotel." He suggested. "So Bella Swan. What's come over you?" Jacob asked.

"I guess just seeing that girl in danger. And being helpless again wasn't an option. I just reacted." I shrugged. "You were great." Jacob grinned. "Thanks." I said. "Jake. Where were you?" I asked curiously.

"Uh. Well you might not believe this. But Alice is here." Jacob said cautiously. "She found me and went beserk." Jacob admitted. "Alice is here? Great." I sighed. "When I went to find you. You were gone. That upset Alice extremely." Jacob informed me.

"We couldn't find you so Alice suggested that I go away. Until she could see if you were ok. Then she had a vision of you with Edward. So I decided to give you space." Jacob said. "Where's Alice now?" I asked.

"Here I am." She said harshly. I shuddered at the annoyance in her voice. "Bella. Do you know how worried sick we all were? Carlisle and Esme were practicing on what to tell Edward. When he found out you were missing." She snapped.

"Alice. I'm sorry. I just needed to find Edward." I said ashamed. "And you couldn't talk to me? Bella, I would have helped." Alice said sadden. My heart ripped at the fact that I hurt Alice and the Cullen's.

"Alice forgive me." I pleaded. "I'm not mad. I'm just hurt that you felt that you had to runaway instead of coming to me." Alice declared. "I won't make that mistake again." I promised. I hugged Alice as I inhaled her sweet scent.

Alice sighed and hugged me back. "You have an irresistible charm Ms. Swan." Alice giggled. "Ok. So here are three plane tickets. They leave tonight." Alice announced. "Three? You forgot a ticket. Edward is coming." I said defensively.

Alice looked at Jacob and then back to me. "What?" I asked desperately. "Edward. Isn't coming back." Alice said slowly. I shook my head as I began to hyperventilate. "He promised he wouldn't leave me again." I said in disbelief.

"Bells." Jacob said concerned. "Why isn't he coming?" I gritted through my teeth. "He has business to attend to." Alice explained. "I heard him tell Aro that he would take care of that." I snapped.

"I'm not leaving without him. So you can forget it." I cried. "Bella. Edward bought the tickets. He wants us to leave." Alice implied. "No. Alice please help me get him back." I begged. "Its out of my hands." Alice said sympathetically. I sobbed loudly as my body demanded to be next to Edward.

I clenched my fist and grinned sheepishly. "You can't force me." Alice raised an eyebrow as she stared at me intently. "If you try to force me I'll scream and tell everyone your a vampire." I announced. I felt bad threatening Alice. But I wasn't going without Edward.

"Bella. Don't be irrational. You could have been killed." Alice spat. "I don't care." I shouted. I laid on the bed as I curled up into a ball. I hugged the pillow tightly as Jacob sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to return the key. Make sure she stays put." Alice dictated. "Bells. I'm sorry about Edward." Jacob said sincerely. "He's coming." I barked. I sat up reflexively and glared at Jacob.

"Help me please." I pouted my lips. "Bells. I want to but I can't." Jacob frowned. "This must be your dream come true." I snapped. "Just so you know I won't ever be with anyone. If its not Edward." I said coldly.

Jacob's eyes became red. "Get your things together." He said. "Jake. I." I closed my mouth as Edward appeared at the window. "Edward." I cried. "I told them you were coming." I smiled widely.

"Bella. You have to go without me." Edward implied. "No. I'm not going if you're not." I stated stubbornly. "You promised me." I reminded him. "And I intend on keeping that promise. But you'll have to wait a bit longer." Edward explained.

"Then I'll wait with you." I suggested. Edward sighed as his golden brown eyes became hard. "Bella. You will get on that plane with Alice and Jacob." Edward barked. "I don't want you to stay." Edward gritted through his teeth.

"You don't mean that." I responded quickly. Edward stared at the ground as my heart beat quickened. "Bella. Please I'm asking you." Edward pleaded. I regretted the moment our eyes met. The intensity his eyes and voice created was unbearable.

"Fine." I sighed. "For you." I whispered. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead gently. "I love you." He declared. "I love you too." I answered. "I'll be in Forks soon." He stated. "Uh huh." I said. I walked away as tears made their way down my face.

"Bella." Edward said. I turned around and ran toward him. Edward opened his arms and hugged me. I crushed my lips against his as the tears continued to form. My tongue made its way into his mouth.

Edward pulled me closer. I pulled away as breathing became mandatory. "Edward." I said breathless. "Yes." Edward chuckled. "I miss you." I smiled. Edward smiled a crooked smile and pressed his lips gently against mine.

My mouth moved slower but passionate. Letting Edward go again was going to be painful. But Edward needed me to pull through. Therefore I had to be strong and obey.

"Don't forget me." I pleaded. "I could never forget you." Edward responded sweetly. I closed my eyes as Edward's flawless lips kissed my forehead. "Good-bye." I said. "This isn't good bye." Edward corrected.

"See you soon." He smiled. "See ya." I said. "Ready?" Alice asked. "No. But I don't have a choice." I sighed. "Come on." Alice wrapped her arm around me. I glanced back and smiled at Edward as he watched me.

"Love you." He whispered softly. "Love you." I responded.


	18. Chapter 18 Not So Sweet Home

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoy the chapters:-)**_

_**Chapter 18- Not So Sweet Home**_

"So what did you think kiddo?" Charlie asked. I sighed. "It was nice." I shrugged. "Bells. Are you alright sweetie?" Charlie asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "Its just I miss our old house." I told him.

"Me too. But we can't live off The Black's and Cullen's forever." Charlie stated. Speak for yourself. "Bella." Alice squealed. "So Charlie how did it go?" Alice asked in her usual perky tone.

"Uh. Good I'd say. Except Bella isn't really into the whole house hunting." Charlie said while scratching his head. Alice smiled at Charlie but her eyes flickered to mine. I knew I was going to hear it now.

"Well have a good day." Alice said. "Bye dad." I called out. Alice waved as Charlie pulled away. Three, two, one. "Bella." Alice snapped. "I know you miss Edward. But it isn't fair to Charlie." Alice reminded me.

"Alice. Its been a month. And there has been no word from Edward." I said. "He's fine." Alice assured me. "Alice. Why is he still there?" I asked desperately. "I know you're not telling me something." I accused.

Alice looked away and smiled. "Rosalie." Alice sang. "Alice. Bella." Rosalie said. "How about the three of us go shopping?" Alice mused. "You mean shop for me." I snickered. Rosalie giggled at my comment.

"Fine. Do you have a better idea?" Alice glared. "Actually I was planning on seeing Jacob." I said quickly. "Jacob. You mean the one you haven't talked to since Italy?" Alice said. "Yeah." I said. Alice pouted her lips and gave me a sad look.

"Fine." I huffed. "But after I'm going La Push." I said sternly. Alice jumped and down. "Let's go." She grinned. We headed toward Alice's car. "I call back seat." I informed them. "Silly Bella." Alice giggled.

"Ah. It took me quiet a deal to find you." Demetri said as he stood in front of me. "Demetri." I said in disbelief. Rosalie and Alice quickly stood by myside. "Buongiorno Alice." He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Alice hissed. Rosalie and Alice placed themselves in front of me. "I'm only here to deliver a message for the girl." He said raising his hands. "A message?" Rosalie questioned.

"From Edward." He confirmed. "Edward." I whispered. I pushed my way to the front. "What is it?" I asked nervously. "I'm afraid I have to give you the message in private." He stated.

"Ok." I answered immediately. "No." Alice snarled. I turned around to face Alice. "Its for me. And I want to." I defended. "No. He's not to be trusted." Alice told me. "Rosalie." Alice said. "I'm sorry." She shrugged.

Rosalie grabbed my arms and restrained me. "Stop it!" I yelled. I couldn't explain my behavior but when it came to Edward I was desperate. "Tell us the message now or go back to Italy." Alice announced.

"Very well." He sighed. He pulled out a letter and handed it to Alice. "Till we meet again. Bella." Demetri smirked. Rosalie released me when he was long gone. "The letter." I pleaded. Alice handed me the letter. I tore the envelope open and began reading.

Dear Bella,

I'm afraid I won't be able to return to Forks ever. Aro has made me an offer I can not refuse. I want you to move on and start your life. The way you were intended to before I showed up and intervened. Forgive me Bella. By the time this letter reaches you, I shall no longer be in Italy. I do not wish to be found. Please don't do anything foolish. Charlie needs you and so does Jacob. Good Bye Bella.

I traced his letters as the meaning of the note was crystal clear. He didn't want me anymore. "Bella. What did he say?" Alice asked. "I have to go." I said softly. I ran toward my truck and started the engine. I needed to get away and clear my thoughts.

I sped off onto the highway as my vision became blurry. I wiped away the unwelcomed tears. They didn't stop pouring. I looked over at the letter on the seat. I sobbed as I continued driving. "Edward." I said.

I heard honking as I looked up. The sky was pouring and the sky was a dark gray. I signaled for the car to pass, the car zoomed by me. Breathing became difficult as I remembered the first time I saw Edward.

I knew I didn't deserve him but to lose him yet again was unbearable. My heart couldn't cope with the pain. I focused on the letter as I drove at a steady paste. I looked up at the road and gasped as a speeding car swerved crazily toward me.

I quickly turned the wheel hoping to dodge the car. The crash was inevitable as the road was narrow. The car hit the side of my truck. I gripped the steering wheel as my car flipped. The glass shattered as the car tumbled down.

I opened my eyes slowly as the car came to a stop. I tried to move my aching body. I looked around the destroyed vehicle. I cautiously tried to eject my seat belt. The car had landed sideways.

The drivers side was on the ground. I unbuckled the seat belt and winced as I applied pressure to my wrist. "Great. Broke again." I muttered to myself. I got up slowly and climbed to the passengers side. I pushed myself up as I climbed through the broken window.

My head was throbbing as I forced myself out of the car. I rested on the door as I inhaled the fresh air. I looked down at the road. The only way down was to jump.

I pulled out a piece of glass that dug into my side. I cringed as the glass hit the ground. I became dizzy as the smell of blood overwhelmed me. I touched my forehead and shuddered as I looked at my finger which was now covered in blood.

I felt weak as I tried to regulate my breathing. "Edward." I whispered weakly. My eyes became heavy and my hearing distant. I swayed side to side as maintaining a stable balance became impossible.

I bit my lower lip as I pulled another piece of glass from my hip. I threw the glass at the ground. I was far to weak to jump down. "Are you alright down there?" A man shouted. I opened my mouth to reply but my throat was dry.

I cleared my throat hoping to speak. "Help." I said soundless. I cringed as a sharp pain pierced my insides. I opened my sweater and winced. I pulled my sweater off and pressed it against my wounded hip.

I closed my eyes as the pain became excruciating. "I'm coming down there!" The man shouted. I tried to remain stable but it was pointless. I was losing too much blood. I fell backward and went through the broken window. I shrieked as my back hit the ground.

Great back where I started. I tried to move cautiously but my body demanded to be still. I honked the horn hoping to alert someone that I was alive. For now.

I heard a car approaching and the engine dying instantly. "Bella." A musical voice called. I smiled as I imagined Edward coming to my rescue. "Bella. I'm coming." The voice informed me. My eyes blinked uncontrollable as a pair of strong hands ripped the car door off.

"Bella!" They said terrified. "Edward." I said softly. My eyes shut against my will. The same pair of hands grabbed me and shielded me as they broke the windshield. They sprinted out and placed me on the ground gently.

"Bella. Can you hear me?" A velvet voice asked. "Bella." They cried. I forced my eyes open and try to make out the figure that held me. My eyes shut instantaneously. A few footsteps approached us as I layed unware of who's arms were holding me.


	19. Chapter 19 Dream On

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**Chapter 19- Dream On**_

"Edward." I said in disbelief. I stood completely memorized by his beauty. The sun shined brilliantly off his granite like skin. The light reflected diamonds off his skin. "Beautiful." I breathed,

Edward smiled my favorite smile. I stared into his golden brown eyes as the wind brushed my face. "What is this place?" I asked intrigued. "Our heaven" Edward smiled.

I looked around the beautiful open meadow. I held Edward's hand as we walked across the breathtaking meadow. "Is this real?" I asked smiling. "It can be." He whispered softly.

I pressed my quivering lips against his. The taste of his breathe on my tongue was exhilarating. He brushed my cheek bone lightly. A surge of electricity ran through my body. "Edward." I said breathless. We looked up as a humming bird perched itself on a branch.

"This place is magical." I confessed. Edward stared into my warm honey brown eyes. "I love you." He told me. "I love you." I smiled. He cradled me in his arms and hummed a familiar melody. It was my lullaby.

I breathed in his sweet scent that sent chills throughout my entire body. "I don't ever want to leave." I admitted. "Can I stay?" I pleaded. I closed my eyes as his musical velvet voice filled my heart.

"You have to go back." He informed me. "Why?" I said sadden. "They need you Bella. I need you." He said. I nodded my head in agreement. Though this place was magical and contained all I needed. They weren't ready to let go.

As amazing as this experience was. And no matter how badly I yearned to stay forever. I had to grasp reality and face life. Though the real world didn't offer me Edward. I knew I could always find him in my heart.

All great things must come to an end. I gasped as my eyes sprung open. I smiled as I was welcomed by the people who loved me and needed me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Good bye Edward." I sighed.

"Bella. You're awake." Charlie said relieved. "Dr. Cullen she's awake." Charlie cried. "Bella. How do you feel?" Alice asked. "Fine." I smiled. "You really had us going." Emmett told me. "Awe. Emmett we're you scared?" I teased playfully.

"Heck yeah. I love you like a little sister." Emmett stated. "Thanks. I love you too." I giggled. "Ah Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked concerned. "My head is pounded and I feel a bit weak. But besides that I feel fine." I said honestly.

Carlisle nodded his head. "I know you're all worried. But I need to check Bella. I'll call you back in when I am done." Carlisle informed Charlie and Emmett and Alice.

They left as Carlisle checked my vitals. "You're vitals seem normal." Carlisle said. "You have a broken wrist, and fractured your ribs. And you lost a lot of blood. So I had to perform a blood transfusion." Carlisle informed me.

"To be honest I feel perfectly fine." I shrugged. "Stitches?" I asked. "Yes on your hip and forehead." Carlisle said. I sighed. "Who bought me here?" I asked curiously. "I don't know." Carlisle admitted.

"Someone bought you in and left you on a stretcher." Carlisle informed me. "What about the car?" I gasped. "There was man who told me he was going to help." I told him. "When the police reached the site of the crash they found a man who insisted he saw you." Carlisle explained.

"I heard him but when I fell back into the car I heard a car. They cut the engine ripped the car door off. Broke the window shield and laid me on the ground." I said. "The police did report the car door and window shield being broken." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Carlisle. It was a vampire." I whispered. "They ripped the car door with their hands. And their voice sounded velvet like." I continued. "But you did get to see their face?" Carlisle asked. "Well my vision was fading once they tore the door off." I sighed.

"I believe you." Carlisle assured me. "Thank you." I said relieved he didn't think I was insane. "I'm going to send Julia in to take you to the radiology department." He said. Carlisle left as I went over the accident in my head.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Julia asked. "Good." I answered. "Let me help you onto the wheelchair." She offered. "Ok." I said kindly. I pulled off the covers and winced as I placed my wrist down on the bed.

"Where's your cast?" Julia cried. "Oh uh. I don't know. Did I have one?" I shrugged. "Yes." She said shocked. Julia gasped as she pointed to a broken cast next o the bed.

Julia rolled the wheel chair next to the bed. She helped me down and sat me gently. As Julia pushed me I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. The meadow, Edward. I missed Edward terrible but somehow I felt his presence.

I turned around as I felt as though someone was watching me. "Here we are." Julia said. "I'll take it from here." A familiar voice told Julia. I looked up and became paralyzed. "Heidi." I said in disbelief.

She pushed me quickly into the X- ray room. I gasped as two dead nurses laid lifeless on the ground. "You killed them." I said breathless. "Her yes, him no." She grinned. Heidi pushed me off the chair.

I got up quickly and faced Heidi. "What's wrong Heidi? Even though I'm far away, Edward still doesn't want you." I grinned. "Bitch." She cried. "You love him." I said shocked. "Stupid human." She insulted.

Heidi lunged herself at me. I reflexively extended my arms and pushed her back sending her through the wall. I gawked at my hands. "What? I don't understand. Your just human." She cried. Heidi got up and ran towards me. I jumped over Heidi.

I landed on my feet. What was going on with me? I turned around to find Heidi missing. "Bella!" Emmett said concerned. "What happened?" He asked. "Heidi attacked me." I told him.

"What? Where did she go?" Emmett asked quickly. "She ran off." I said still dazed. Emmett raised an eye brow as he looked around the destroyed room. "Bella, what happened?" He asked curiously.

" I don't really know. She lunged at me and I pushed her back causing her to go through the wall." I said in disbelief. "What? Bella that's impossible." Emmett said in disbelief. "But I did." I said. "The nurse." I gasped. I turned around to find only one body.


	20. Chapter 20 Epiphany

"So all your wounds healed. And you scared Heidi off." Alice said not convinced. "I'm not lying." I defended. "Bella. I'm not saying that you are. Its just that's impossible for a human." Alice said.

I sighed as I walked toward my room. "Bella. I'm sorry." Alice pleaded. I sat on my bed as Alice followed me in. "I really like the new place." Alice smiled. "Yeah. Its pretty cool." I told her.

"Emmett believes me." I implied. "So do I. There just as to be a logical explanation." Alice announced. "Well. I'm going hunting with Jasper. Charlie won't be back till monday. I'd feel better if you stayed with Emmett and Rosalie." Alice suggested.

"Actually I was hoping to stay here." I said timidly. "Fine." Alice sighed. "But you call Emmett if you need anything." Alice demanded. "Yes captain." I teased playfully. Alice giggled. "I love you." She said as she hugged me tightly.

"I love you too." I smiled. Alice kissed my forehead as she jumped through my open window. I looked around my room. It was pretty much the same with the exception that I now had a bathroom in my room.

Charlie bought a house two blocks from our old house. I walked over to the bathroom and let the hot water run. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the tub. I let out a sigh of relief as the warm water hit my back.

I closed my eyes as the water relieved my tense muscles. "Bella." A voice whispered. I opened my eyes immediately. "Hello." I called out. I turned off the water and wrapped a dry towel around my body.

"Bella." The voice called. "Who's there?" I asked. I grabbed a can of hair spray and a plunger. I slowly opened the door. I looked around the empty room and huffed. "Your losing your mind." I muttered to myself.

I shut my window and locked it. I walked back to the bathroom to dry myself off. I slipped into a pair of light blue jeans. I put on a green long sleeve blouse. I dried. My hair and combed it out.

I curled it and left it loose. I brushed my teeth as my encounter with Heidi replayed in my head. I rinsed my toothbrush and headed back to my room.

I froze as I stared at my now open window. My heart accelerated as I heard a loud thumping noise downstairs. I grabbed my phone and ran back into the bathroom. I locked the door and dialed Emmett's number.

*Phone Converstation*

Emmett: Hey Bella.

Bella: Emmett someones here.

Emmett: Are you ok? Where are you?

Bella: Yeah. I'm at my house.

Emmett: Be there in a second.

I hung up as I waited anxiously. "Bella." An eerie voice called. I heard footsteps entering my room. "I can smell you." He said. "Bella." Emmett called. "Emmett. I'm in here." I said desperately.

I ran to the door and unlocked it. "Emmett, I'm so glad you're here." I said smiling. My smile quickly faded as I stared around the empty room. "Emmett." I called out.

"Boo. I found you." A man said crouched in the corner. The room was covered in darkness as the moon shined brightly in the sky. "Who are you?" I asked nervously. I took a couple steps back. "Bella. You don't remember me?" He said shocked.

I stopped when my back hit a wall. "Let me refresh you're memory. I met you last year, we were pretty tight." He laughed. "I don't know." I said honestly. "Ok. Here I'll give you another hint." He offered. "Your vampire lover and wolf man attacked me." He informed me.

He flipped a switch on and revealed his face. "James." I said in disbelief. "Hi Bella. Did you miss me?" He asked. "Because I sure as hell did." He grinned. "Where's Emmett?" I cried.

"Oh. You mean the big one. Let's just say he's not coming." He said. "I heard him." I countered. "Are you sure?" He shot back. "Yes." I said sternly. I gulped as James stood next to me. James sniffed my hair. "You're smell is intoxicating." He smiled sheepishly.

"No. Please. No!" I screamed as my eyes opened. I looked around my room as my breathing increased rapidly. I let out a low sigh of relief as I realized that it was only a dream.

Three weeks had passed since my accident and my rendavu with Heidi. "Bella." Someone whispered. I looked over to my open window. I became startled as Emmett jumped through the window.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I snapped. Emmett chuckled as he took in my expression. "Sorry." He mused. "What's up?" I asked. "I was just passing through. So I thought why not check up on the little sis." He grinned.

"Did Alice send you to check up on me?" I sighed. "No." Emmett lied. "Ok. But you know Heidi is out there. She'll come back for you." Emmett stated. "I know you guys are worried. But i don't need babysitters." I told him.

"Bella. Jasper and I we're talking and I think I have the solution." Emmett said. "What?" I asked intrigued. "To change you." Emmett said cautiously. My eyes became wide as Emmett's plan ran through my head. "Bella. Are you ok?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. "So what do you think?" Emmett asked. "Its just. I've become a burden for all of you. Edward is gone yet your still protecting me." I explained. "And living forever without Edward is an unbearable pain that will never heal." I admitted.

Emmett nodded in agreement. "It was just a thought." He said. "Good one at that." I smiled. "I better get going before they release Rosalie on me." He teased. "Bye." I waved. "Bye." He smiled.

Emmett jumped through the window and disappeared into the night. Becoming a vampire without Edward was madness. I couldn't stand the thought of living forever and not being with Edward. Then just like that it hit me.

I got up quickly and threw a black long sleeve blouse over my tank top. I slipped into a pair of sneakers and slowly climbed out the window. "You got this." I muttered to myself.


	21. Chapter 21 The Lamb

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight_

_**Chapter 21- The Lamb**_

"Bella. You're hurt!" Emmett cried. I limped as I walked through the door. "I kinda fell." I smiled shyly. Emmett picked me up and carried me to Edward's room. "What did you do?" Emmett asked amused.

"I climbed out my window." I answered shyly. "More like stumbled out." Alice corrected. "Bella. Have you lost all your senses?" Alice glared. "You could have really been hurt." She cried.

"Alice I'm sorry. But it was important for me to be here." I answered guilty. "Then why didn't you use the front door?" Alice crossed her arms and waited for my response. "Charlie." I said quickly.

"Charlie is in La Push. But you already knew that. Didn't you?" Alice asked. "Yes." I sighed. "I thought I felt Edward's presence. So I figured if I happened to fall then he would catch me." I admitted shyly.

"You were counting on it." Alice accused. "No." I said defensively. "Bella. Let me have a look at you're leg." Carlisle said kindly. I nodded as Alice left the room. "Well you're lucky. You've only managed to sprang your ankle." Carlisle stated.

"Turn me." I blurted out. Carlisle stared at me in disbelief. "Make me immortal." I pleaded. "Bella. Where is this sudden outburst coming from?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle you know I've wanted this since I found out what Edward was." I reminded him. "Yes. But Edward isn't here." Carlisle confirmed. "But he will be once I am no longer human." I explained. I took a second to give myself a pat on the back for my masterful plan.

"I'm afraid I can not agree." Carlisle said as he wrapped my ankle. "But I want this!" I cried. "I will not end your life." Carlisle responded. I stared at Carlisle as his response reminded me of Edward.

"Edward. Where are you?" I shouted. Carlisle's eyes became wide as Emmett gawked at me. "Bella. What are you saying?" He asked. "I know Edward is telling you what to respond." I accused.

"Bella. That is completely outrageous." Carlisle defended. "Edward. I know you can hear me. If you don't want me then tell me. But to my face." I demanded. "Until then I am going to sit on this bed till you confront me." I said sternly.

"Bella." Emmett said. "I will not move and if you try to move me. Any of you I promise I will get hurt." I threatened. "Leave her Emmett. It is time that they solve their own problems." Carlisle revealed.

I smiled as Carlisle confirmed my suspicion. Edward was here. I began to twirl a strand of my hair as I grew impatient. "Edward. I'm not moving which means I won't eat or anything." I said annoyed.

I laid on the bed and rested my head on the pillow. "Edward." I whispered softly. "Bella." He responded. "Edward." I cried as I sat up. He stood motionless by the open window. "Your here." I smiled.

"I've missed you." I confessed. The lights were off as I squinted hoping to see Edward's face. "Bella. I will not allow you to end your life." Edward stated. "Its my choice and I choose to be with you for eternity." I explained.

I stood up stepping closer to the incredible flawless creature. "Don't come any closer." Edward demanded as he took a few paces back. "Edward. What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Just stay back." He hissed. "You won't hurt me." I said. "Bella." He warned. I slowly extended my hand to brush his cheek lightly with the tip of my finger. Edward let out a low moan as I stepped closer.

"Please your smell is overwhelming." He choked out. "I'm not afraid." I smiled. Edward pushed me back causing me to land on the bed. I winced as my ankle hit the post. "Bella. Forgive me." Edward pleaded.

Edward was at myside in moments. I gulped as Edward touched my face gently. "How I've missed you." He openly admitted. He crushed his lips against mine. Causing my heart to flutter at Edward's unexpected reaction.

I kissed him passionately as his lips urged mine to move swiftly. He placed his hands around my waist as he hovered over me. I ripped his shirt off as he continued to kiss me.

My lips parted slightly letting a low moan out. "Bella." Edward said softly. My skin tingled as his cold finger lightly caressed the nape of my neck. "Edward." I pleaded.

Edward pulled his lips away. "No please." I said breathless. "Bella." Edward smiled. "What?" I barked. "Everyone is downstairs." Edward informed me. "So." I snapped. "We're vampires." Edward chuckled.

I sighed as I sat up. "How about I take you home?" Edward offered. "Fine." I said surrendering. Edward picked me up and ran. I buried my face into his chest so I could inhale his sweet scent.

Edward laid me on the bed. "How did you know I lived here?" I asked. "Because I've been watching you." Edward confessed. "What? For how long?" I cried. "Since you came back to Forks." He said nervously.

"Edward Cullen you. Oh your such a." I muttered as I couldn't find the word I wanted to express. "Forgive me?." He pleaded. "You saved me from the accident." I stated. "Yes." He confirmed.

My eyes became watery as a tear escaped. "What is it?" Edward asked concerned. He craddled me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "You were present the entire time." I repeated. "Yes love. Forgive me." Edward whispered.

"Bella. I had to stop seeing you. Heidi said she'd never stop hunting you if I continued at your side." Edward said. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I barked. I stood up and leaned against my window.

"I couldn't. Aro would see that I told you. But when you left Forks I knew Heidi would never stop. So I watched over you to ensure that she didn't harm you." Edward explained. "And the accident?" I whispered. "When Demtri gave you the letter and you stormed off. I decided to talk to Carlisle about you." Edward informed me.

"But Alice ran in and told me she had a vision of you dying on the highway." Edward cringed at the statement. "Then I found your car at the bottom. And the rest was reflex. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. So I saved you from the car and rushed to the hospital." Edward recalled.

"I had to leave so I left Emmett and Alice incharge of your safety until I decided whether or not to return to Forks." I listened as Edward explained the events in order. "When I checked in about two days later. Alice informed me of the hospital attack. I decided to remain in the shadows and watch over you." He finished.

I bit my lower lip as I turned my back. I took a deep breath as my heart slowly pieced itself together again. Edward pulled me closer and turned me so that he could see me face. "I love you. I should have told you." He told me.

"The damage is done." I said. I walked over to the bed as Edward sat next to me. I loved Edward and longed for nothing more then to be with him. But my heart was damaged and couldn't take another blow if he decided to leave again.

"Are you staying?" I asked cautiously. Edward's body stiffened as I looked into his golden brown eyes. "I'm not sure." He choked out. I gulped as my heart tore. "Bella. You should find yourself a human. Though it kills me to admit it Jacob is the best canidate."

"Jacob!" I cried. "I want you Edward!" I corrected him.


	22. Chapter 22 I Do

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight_

_**A/N: Please review my story:-)**_

Chapter 22- I Do

I laid in bed as I forced my eyes shut. Edward was extremely stubborn. He insisted that I give Jacob a chance. I bit my lower lip in frustration as Edward remained at my side.

"Bella. You are angry with me." Edward said. "Gee really?" I asked sarcastically. "Forgive me. But I believe its the right choice." Edward openly admitted. "Then why are you here?" I shouted.

I opened my eyes as I confronted Edward Cullen. "If you claim that all you want is my safety and happiness. Then we'd be together!" I added. "If you truly believe that Jacob is the best choice. Then why haven't you let go?" I asked sternly.

Edward stared intently as my reaction surprised him. "Because I can't." Edward whispered ashamed. I held his hand as I rested my head on his shoulders. "I love you Edward." "Let's just be together." I pleaded.

Edward pressed his lips against mine. My lips mimicked his as my hands slowly felt his smooth satin chest. "Edward "I'm ready." I whispered.

To my surprise Edward kissed me more passionately as his hands trailed up my blouse. A low moan escaped my lips as his tongue danced with mine.

"You want me to change you now?" He implied. "Yes." I pleaded. Edward ripped his shirt as he kissed my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm going to make you completely mine before I change you." He revealed.

"What?" I gasped. "I must be dreaming." I said in disbelief. "Bella. I can't live without you. The thought of losing you kills me." Edward said. "But what about your morals?" I asked quickly.

"I'd rather it be under different circumstances. But I don't want to lose you." Edward said. His lips moved softly against mine.

I sighed as I slid away from Edward. "What is it?" Edward asked confused. "I want to be with you in every way. But it has to be mutual." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Bella. I want you more then you know. But I'm already a soul less creature. I want to do something right." Edward stood next to me as he held me tightly.

"Edward your amazing. You and your family aren't damned." I defended. Edward smiled as he traced my lips. "What circumstances do you have in mind?" I asked cautiously.

Edward's smile faded as he held my hand. "I wasn't expecting to ask you tonight. But it seems like fate would have it no other way." Edward said. "Ask me what?" I asked immediately.

Edward kneeled and held my left hand. "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" Edward proposed. My mouth hung open as gravity was unsteady.

Edward waited patiently as he pulled out a ring. My heart accelerated as I stared into his golden brown eyes. "I do." I blurted out. Edward placed the ring on my finger. He stood up quickly and kissed me.

My lips mimicked the intensity his lips produced. "Bella. Are you awake?" Charlie asked through the door. Edward hid as I ran to my bed. I threw the covers over me as I cleared my throat.

"Yes. Dad." I called out. "Hey, Bells. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to talk to you." Charlie said shyly. "What is it dad?" I asked concerned.

"Well honey. I won't deny the fact that I love spending time just us two." Charlie stated. "But as an adult I have other." Charlie paused as he cleared his throat.

"When's the wedding?" I teased playfully. "Oh. I assumed you didn't know. Well that was easy." Charlie said relieved. My eyes were wide with shock as the news sunk in.

"Oh. Uh yeah. Your pretty easy to read." I lied. "How are you sweetie?" Charlie asked. "Perfect." I said convincingly. "Dad speaking of weddings. One of my friends are getting married." I commented.

"Do you think she's making a mistake?" I asked curiously. "Well if she's sure that its what she wants then I'd say good for her." Charlie answered. "Uh huh." I snickered.

"What?" Charlie asked. "If I told you I was engaged you'd probaly give me a five hour long speech on why I shouldn't." I giggled. Charlie smiled as he blushed.

"Your different Bella. You very wise beyond your years. I honstely can't forsee you settling down and having kids. Not yet atleast." Charlie said. "Maybe after you go to college and embark on your career." Charlie said innocently.

"Night." Charlie kissed my forehead. Charlie left the room and I dreaded the momnet Edward joined me again. "Edward." I whispered softly. "Yes." He answered.

I looked around the dark room for my love. "Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Edward said in a serious tone. "Edward. Are you mad?" I asked afraid of what his answer might be.

"No." He replied. I sighed as I knew he wasn't being truthful. I didn't dare press the subject. I rested my head on the pillow as I replayed Charlie's conversation in my head.

"Edward. I do." I muttered as I drifted into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 The Hunt

**Chapter 23- Hunt **

I stretched my arms as I yawned loudly. "Did you sleep good?" Edward smiled. "Actually yes." I responded cheerfully. "It's been awhile since I had a good night sleep." I revealed. Edward kissed my forehead as I gasped. "What is it?" Edward asked worried.

"The sun's out." I choked out as I stared dazed at Edward's skin. Edward chuckled as he took in my expression. "Seems the day matches our moods." Edward smiled his crooked smile. I blushed as my heart fluttered at the image of Edward in the sunlight.

"I can make you breakfast while you get ready." He proposed. "Where are we going?" I asked somewhat anxious. I threw the covers off and made my way over to Edward. "Actually we're not going anywhere." He said slightly mysterious. "Ok." I said confused.

"I'll wait downstairs." Edward mused. He kissed my lips softly and disappeared. Edward Cullen was definitely up to something. I couldn't help but smile. Edward was right. I felt extremely chipper and well rested. I showered quickly and brushed my teeth. When I reached my room I giggled.

I turned on my stereo and blasted whatever was on. I slipped into a pair of black shorts and a long sleeve dark blue V neck. I spun around the room as music filled the soundless house. I moved my hips to the melody of the music as I couldn't contain the joy I was experiencing.

I froze when I heard a low chuckle. "Don't stop on my account." Edward smiled. My cheeks burned with embarrassment instantly. Edward quickly grabbed my hands and spun in sync with the music. I laughed as we danced together. I smiled as Edward grooved to the music. "Mr. Cullen has moves." I teased playfully.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." Edward replied. "That's future Mrs. Cullen to you." I corrected. Edward spun me around and gripped my waist. He pulled me closer our lips almost touching. "Bella." He whispered sweetly. He locked his eyes on mine and spoke softly. "I have never been this happy in my entire existence. You accepting to be my wife is by far the greatest moment of my life.

I smiled knowing I had made Edward happy. Perhaps not as happy as he always made me. He would never know how much better my life was with him in it. "Mine too." I smiled happily. Edward hugged me tightly. Edward's body stiffened as a low growl erupted from chest. "Edward. What is it?" I whispered frightened.

Edward quickly lifted me into his arms and jumped out my opened window. Edward ran with great anticipation as I held him securely. When we came to a stop, Edward placed me on my feet. I tried to calm my breathing as I tried to collect myself completely before questioning Edward.

"I'm sorry for the instantaneous run." Edward said apologetically. "It's fine." I said still out of breath. "Why are we at the hospital?" I asked puzzled. "We need to see Carlisle." Edward explained briefly. Edward held my hand as we quickly walked out of the woods behind the hospital.

"Edward the sun." I tried to pull him back into the cover of the trees. He chuckled as he pointed at the sky. "No more sun." I said disillusioned. Seems the Sun lasted as long as my happiness did.

When we entered the hospital, a flash of painful images filled my head. I cringed as Edward quickly gazed into my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Nothing. I just feel a bit dizzy from the run." I lied. Edward seemed to believe my lie.

I knew it was due to the fact that I was flushed and he knew running like that always terrified me. I tried to shake the images out of my head. I was able to suppress them to the back of my mind. I knew I had to deal with sometime. But that time wasn't now.

I followed Edward eagerly as he never released my hand. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we stopped moving. "Ah Edward. Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted warmly. "Is there something wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked attentive to his sons expression.

"Can we talk in your office at home?" Edward stated urgently. "Of course. I'll meet you there in ten minutes." Carlisle told us. He smiled quickly and left. "Edward. What is going on?" I asked more nervous then before. "I will explain just not here." He promised. "We're not safe here." I guessed. Edward's head cocked to the side, shock spreading across his flawless features.

"I assumed that's why you asked Carlisle home. And stormed out of my house." I explained. Edward smiled impressed. "Edward. When Heidi attacked me in the Radiology room. She turned one of the nurses. A male nurse." I whispered low enough for Edward to hear.

He became thoughtful as he took in the information I just shared with him. "Do you remember what he looked like?" Edward asked curiously. "Yes." I answered immediately. "Let's go." Edward suggested as he held my hand once more.

"Edward your still here. I was just on my way home." Carlisle said. "Actually we aren't leaving just yet. Bella says she can identify the nurse Heidi turned." Edward said in a low whisper. If I hadn't known what Edward was going to tell Carlisle I might have missed the conversation. They spoke extremely fast and quietly.

"I have the employees file in my office." Carlisle stated. I knew he only spoke out loud so I was in on our current mission. I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that Edward wasn't filling me in on anything. We followed Carlisle to his office at work. When we were inside Edward locked the door as Carlisle quickly pulled out a stack of Vanilla folders. "Bella. Says it was a male nurse." Edward informed Carlisle.

Carlisle quickly separated the folders faster then humanly possible. My mouth hung open. I could never wrap my head around how fast they moved. "Shouldn't be to hard to find him. We only have five male nurses." Carlisle stated. Edward stood by my side as his father placed five files in front of me. I carefully stared at each file as I tried to get a hold of that awful memory.

I knew racking my brain for that memory would cause all the other painful memories to surface. But I had to help Edward identify the vampire nurse. I couldn't have anything or anyone come in between Edward and me. I let out a sigh as I quickly scanned the photos once more just to be certain.

"Him." I declared as I pointed to the file that read Riley Summers. "He hasn't been to work since. Well since Bella was attacked." Carlisle said certain. "Ok. So we keep an eye out for this Riley character." Edward announced. "But Edward why this sudden goose chase?" I asked slightly irritated. Edward read my expression and sighed.

"When we were at the house. I picked up a scent. It was unfamiliar then I was able to hear his thoughts. He's been keeping tabs on you." Edward said slowly letting the news sink in. "For Heidi." I whispered almost silently. "He messed up when he got too close. Heidi had warned him of my power. He's a newborn. So he's experiencing all kinds of urges and sensations." Edward explained thoroughly.

"But the number one thing all Newborns crave, is blood." He stated a matter of fact. "Is that all I'll crave?" I gulped. Edward hesitated before responding. "Yes. But you'll have me guiding you the whole way." Edward said hopeful. But it didn't reach his eyes. I took a second as I processed everything.

"So how do we stop Riley?" I asked quickly changing the subject. I didn't want Edward using my new found fear against me. I wanted to be with him forever. Whether that meant craving blood or not. "We'll have to take turns searching." Edward said still in thought. "Edward it would be quicker if you all hunted together. Not to mention it would be safer." I added.

Edward's face became tortured as my words rang loudly in his head. "Out of the question." Edward spat angrily. "Edward. Just listen." I brushed the side of his cheek as I stared into his golden brown eyes. "If you all rotate to protect me and hunt Riley down it will only slow down the process. Plus you'll have to hunt and you can't do all that and protect me." I paused briefly knowing that Edward had to consider my plan.

"Edward she has a point." Carlisle agreed. "We can't leave her unprotected." Edward growled as he leaned against the door. "I won't be alone." I interrupted. "I could stay in La Push. I'd be safe there with the pack." I proposed. Edward stared at me in disbelief. "No." He said sternly.

"Then where Edward? Where else would you like me to go?" I asked confident. I knew he didn't have an answer. Wrong. "That's not a bad idea." Edward smiled relieved. I smiled victoriously. "Contact them at once." Edward told Carlisle. "Wait. I can talk to Jacob myself." I interjected. "Your not going to La Push." Edward said in a strict voice.


	24. Chapter 24 Revelations

**Chapter 24- Revelations **

The drive to The Cullens house was a quiet ride, Carlisle drove calmly as Edward sat in the passenger seat making arrangements against my will. I sat in the back with my arms crossed. I refused to talk to Edward until he at least reasoned with me. Alice was outside as Carlisle parked. Edward opened my door. I stepped out and walked past him.

"Bella. Don't start." Alice warned me. I stared at Alice with a bewilder expression at her greeting. "You won't win this argument. The only thing you'll achieve are tears." Alice announced. Ugh stupid super vampire powers. I stomped away from Alice feeling childish but I didn't care. They couldn't just place me anywhere like I was their child. If that's how they were treating me, that's how I would act.

I instantly regretted that thought when Esme greeted me at the door. Well I could act childish toward Alice and Edward right? "Bella. Sweetie, why are you upset?" She asked kindly and concerned. I sighed. "Edward thinks I'm a child and that he can drop me in whoever's care he feels is necessary!" I told her loudly emphasizing the word child. I knew Edward could have heard me in a regular tone.

But I wanted him to hear the anger in my voice. Esme giggled as she quickly glared at Edward. "Esme. Don't encourage her." Edward snarled. "Shush!" I told Edward. "Encourage." I insisted. Esme smiled as she was obviously amused by my reaction. "Well Bella I agree that you're a young lady and that you are old enough to decide where you go. And with whom you stay." She said in a pleasant yet stern tone.

I turned around to glare at Edward. He stared back with a pleading face. I took a deep breath and reluctantly turned away from him. I almost ran into his arms but I couldn't give in so easily. I had to stand up for myself. I sat on the couch as it took more energy then I thought to walk away from Edward. "Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will work this all out." Esme promised.

I smiled in response to the security and certainty her voice held. My smile faded as Edward and Carlisle joined us. Carlisle quickly walked over to his wife. They shared a tender kiss. I couldn't fight the smile. "Bella. Are you really that mad at me?" Edward asked with a hint of pain in his voice. I sighed.

"Edward. I don't like being treated like a small child. I have my own thoughts and voice. I know you love me and all you want is my safety. But when I thought you and Alice were dead. I was safe in La Push." I told him calmly. Edward's eyes became hard as he clenched his fist. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I never meant for you to feel like a child. But your safety comes before anything." Edward said stubbornly.

"Edward! You thinking like that is what caused us to end up here!" I cried angrily. I was ready to apologize to Esme and Carlisle for my inappropriate outburst. But to my surprise they were already gone. "End up like what?" Edward growled angrily. "Here, now having to hunt Riley. If you would have just turned me I wouldn't have to suppress painful memories. Just so I don't have to live them again. Afraid that you'll leave me again." I whispered as tears rolled down my face. "Bella." Edward whispered unknowing of how much he had hurt me.

"I just wanted to be with you always. But Edward my heart cant take another departure from you." I confessed as my chest tightened. Now I knew the real reason why I was so angry with Edward. I blamed him for all the pain he had caused me. But I couldn't regret nor change the pain because I wouldn't trade that for anything. In the end all the pain was worth it. Having Edward in my life was something I was grateful for.

Edward stared at me motionless as my words lingered in the air. I wiped my tears as Alice entered the room. "Tanya is on her way. I just thought you should know." She stated as she stared at me. I knew she was informing me of their arrival. I nodded silently as Alice smiled slightly and left us. "Edward." I said slightly scared of what he would tell me. "I thought I was doing the right thing. Trying to protect you. Everything I did was the best for you or so I thought." He said his voice breaking.

I had never heard Edward's voice crack before. He was in pain because of me. I instantly regretted the argument and knew I should have taken Alice's advice. I cursed myself silently as I anxiously awaited for Edward to finish. "I caused you pain and suffering. And I wasn't able to protect you from Heidi's attack nor the accident you got into because of the letter I sent you." Edward said realizing the damage of his actions.

I ran over to Edward wanting to take all my words and pain away from him. Why did I have to hurt him? I should have just dealt with the pain on my own. He moved swiftly away before I reached him. "Edward. Don't please." I pleaded as I read his expression. He was revaluating all the choices he had recently made.

"Edward. If you leave me again." I paused intensifying my eyes. "I'll die." I finished. Edward's face became stricken with pain and fear at my words. His lips were kissing me before I noticed what had happened. Tears trickled down my cheeks as Edward kissed me with urgency and promising to not leave me. "I'll never leave you Bella. I'll be here as long as you want me." He promised. "I'll always want you." I responded truthfully.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Don't be." I smiled. He wiped away my tears as he quickly pressed the buttons on his phone. He spoke extremely fast to whoever was on the other side of the phone. He wrapped one arm around my waist as the other hand held the phone securely to his ear. Edward hung up and quickly kissed me again. I was breathless when he pulled his lips away.

He smiled my favorite smile causing my heart to beat erratically as I felt at ease knowing he wasn't mad nor sad at the moment. "Edward. I'm sorry how I acted before. I'll stay with The Denali's if that's what will keep you at ease." I confessed honestly. I didn't want Edward to worry while he was out hunting for Riley. Edward shook his head in disagreement. "Ooh Bella Swan!" Alice cried loudly.

I stared at Alice confused by her sudden outburst. "Don't act all innocent missy." She accused. "Edward. Her future just disappeared. Which means she's going to run to La Push." Alice said completely disappointment in my future decisions. "Alice what are you talking about?" I asked completely in shock at Alice's assumptions. "Alice." Edward chuckled.

"Bella isn't going to run to La Push." Edward defended me. Ha take that psychic vampire! Even vampire boyfriends stand up for their girlfriends. Or Fiancée in this case. I smiled inwardly at the last part. "Edward, I understand Bella and you just made up. But I can see the future." Alice cried slightly irritated she had to explain that to her mind reading brother.

"I'm taking Bella to La Push." Edward finally announced. "What?" Alice and I asked in unison. Edward chuckled at our reactions. "Bella. Is right. She has a say so in her well being. I keep taking that away from her thinking its for the best. In the end it's the worst possible outcome. So I'm taking Bella to La Push myself. When we're done hunting Riley, I'll come get you." Edward explained his masterful plan as he smiled impressed with himself.

"You cant just cancel. Tanya was on her way already." I tried hiding my relief as much as possible. Edward smiled knowingly. I threw my arms around Edward as my good mood quickly returned. I knew I would be safe in La Push and that Edward wasn't going anywhere. Though we'd have to be separated for a short time I knew we would be reunited.

I kissed Edward as he slipped my ring on my finger.


	25. Chapter 25 Deal Breaker

**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters names and story idea and spun it.**

**Chapter 25- Deal Breaker**

"Bella." He whispered with an un easiness to his voice. I locked my eyes on his dark eyes. "I'll be safe." I promised. I leaned in as I kissed his lips. His lips moved sweetly and softly as he gripped my face. "I'll be back soon." He swore. "I know." I smiled. His cold hands remained on my face as Alice honked the horn impatiently.

"Go on." I encouraged as I kissed his lips once more. Though I knew our separation was necessary, I couldn't avoid the agony nor pain it caused me. Edward read my expression and hugged me tightly. He kissed the top of my hair as I inhaled his sweet scent. Edward reluctantly let go and headed toward Alice.

I watched as Edward lingered at the door of the car. "I love you." I whispered knowing he could hear me. His eyes flickered toward mine and they held a sadness that was unbearable. I closed my eyes unable to look at him anymore. I didn't want him to leave. But the longer we prolonged this the harder it was to walk away.

I turned my back and walked toward the car that awaited me on the other side. Quil and Embry waved anxiously as I reached them. "What's up Bella." They chimed in synchronization. I smiled slightly at their enthusiasm. "Hey." Was all I could manage. I knew if I tried to speak my traitor tears would claim victory.

I sat in the back as Quil started up the car. I turned around quickly half expecting Edward and Alice to be long gone. I was surprised to see Edward standing there motionless as he watched me intently. "Wait"! I yelled as I jumped out the car. I sprinted toward Edward. Edward quickly stopped just inches in front of me.

I crossed the treaty line and ran right into his arms. "I love you." He breathed into my hair. "I love you too." I responded. Our lips met instantly. I ran my fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Edward!" Alice growled. I pulled away abruptly. Something in Alice's voice terrified me. "Go before Alice has your head." I said slightly breathless.

Edward chuckled. "I'll be back before you know it." I nodded my head. "I know." "Keep your phone on hand. If anything happens. Don't hesitate to call." He ordered. "I will." I promised. "Until later." He smiled. "Till later." I smiled back. I walked back toward Quil and Embry who were now pretending to puke.

"Very mature." I scolded. "Oh no Quil, little Ms. Bella has some mean in her." Embry chuckled. "We better watch out. Who knows what she's capable of." Quil added playfully. I couldn't help but giggle at their behavior. When we reached the Black's residence my stomach tightened and my heart pounded nervously.

I hadn't seen Jacob since Edward was back for good. I knew our encounter was going to be intense. "You coming in?" Embry asked curiously. I nodded as I stepped out of the car. When I reached the doorway I froze instantly. Jacob was shirtless sitting aimlessly staring at a blank TV. I gulped as I made my way inside.

"Hey, Jake." I whispered almost inaudible to my own ears. He completely ignored my greeting as he stormed passed me. Without thinking I followed closely behind him. "Jake!" I called this time louder then a whisper. "Jake. Just wait a minute." I pleaded. He stopped dead in tracks and turned around abruptly.

"What!" He yelled angrily. I stepped back defensively. His eyes became apologetic. "I. Uh." I stopped unable to find the right words to speak. He snickered as he continued walking away. I stood there for what seemed to be an entire century. "Bella." A voice called cautiously. I looked up automatically. "Sam." I said slightly surprised.

I didn't know why Sam being here surprised me. He was the leader of the pack after all. "Do you mind if we talk?" Sam asked politely. "Of course." I tried sounding calm. He started to walk as I mimicked his pace. "Where is Charlie?" Sam asked curiously. "He went up to Julia's parents house." I informed him.

"I see." He replied. We walked in silence for a few more minutes. I normally didn't mind the silence. But the fact that it was Sam made me uneasy. "Your probably wondering what I want to speak to you about?" He predicted. I nodded as I bit my lower lip nervously. Sam sighed and stopped when we were a good distance from the house.

"Bella." He said my name almost apologetically. "When Edward proposed that you stay here under our protection. I agreed eagerly." He paused briefly almost like he was about to confess to murder. "I had other intentions about you staying here." Sam said ashamed. "I was hoping I could talk to you about your future." He revealed.

My eyes became hard knowing what Sam meant. I looked away and stared at the ocean. I hadn't realized we were at the beach till now. "My mind is made up." I said sternly staring into his eyes. Sam sighed and looked away. "Bella. I know you love him. But you must know that if he turns you. The pact is broken." Sam stated. My eyes went wide with shock and fear.

The treaty was so they wouldn't harm one another. As long as The Cullen's didn't harm a human. "They aren't harming anyone!" I cried a bit louder the necessary. "They'd be ending your life. And we can not let them go unpunished." Sam announced. "But it's my choice. It's what I want." I countered angrily.

"Bella. Surely you don't wish to die. Nor leave Charlie or your mother behind?" Sam accused. Though the last part was true, all I wanted was to be with Edward for all eternity. "Sam. Please you can't harm them. They go against their own nature and stay true to what they believe is right." I begged.

I couldn't let them be harmed in anyway. But I couldn't allow for Sam or anyone else to stand in my way of being happy forever. Sam stared off into the woods behind us as my words played in his head. Though he would never admit it, he knew my words had truth to them.

I waited impatiently for a response. I had to think of a way to convince Sam that he was wrong. He spoke pulling me out of my thoughts. His voice was harsher and I shuddered at the authority it held. "If he turns you. We will go after the rest of the family." He stated. My eyes became watery at the thought of losing any of them again.

I knew my heart couldn't survive that outcome. "I cant believe you." I said in a tone of disgust. Silent tears trickled down my face as I turned my back to Sam. "Bella. I am truly sorry. But I'm doing what's best for my people and you." He said sincerely. I snickered as a wave of rage washed over me.

I clenched my fist and squeezed my eyes shut. "Jacob. isn't too pleased with my decision." He told me. I turned around so I could see his expression. His face held a mixture of emotions. His eyes held a hint of regret but certainty. His face was serious yet somewhat sadden by the turn our conversation had took.

"I bet he's just so upset." I said sarcastically. Sam tore his eyes away from mine. "Bella. If Edward turns you. We'll have to kill you as well." He said in almost a whisper. A shot of panic coursed through my body as his words repeated in my head. They would kill all of us. I was almost positive my skin was completely colorless.

My heart pounded faster then normal. Different then when Edward kissed me. It was out of fear that my heart pounded like a drum in my chest. Jacob would have to kill me. I couldn't shake away Sam's words. When our eyes finally met, all traces of kindness were gone. Only sadness and regret covered Sam's face. I started to tremble as everything played back in my head.

The thing I wanted more then anything else would cost me the thing I wanted most. Edward.

**A/N: Please review and let me know how you like the story so far =)**


	26. Chapter 26 Blackest Hour

_***Disclaimer I did not create twilight. I just used the characters and made my own spin off.**_

**Chapter 26- Blackest Hour**

I stared at my phone as I contemplated whether or not I should call Edward. This matter was urgent, but Edward needed to focus on finding Riley. Two days had passed since I arrived at La Push. Two since "The Talk". I had barely talked to anyone. As the pack came and went frequently.

"Hey, guys. It's Saturday!" Quil cried happily. Everyone just ignored Quil and continued doing whatever they were before he interrupted. Leah and Sam were arguing over some girl named Emily. While Embry, Jared and Paul yelled at the TV. "Come on!" Jared shouted. "Look at that tackle." Paul commented impressed.

I giggled at how serious men got when it came to sports. If only they had that same passion when it came to life. I smiled inwardly knowing I would never have to sit through Football Sunday with Edward. Just one of the many perks of dating a vampire.

"I can't believe this. It's not even Sunday. And their watching Football." Quil said in disbelief. He plopped onto the couch. Causing the couch to shake a bit at his force. "Whoa there. Not all of us here are Super Natural beings." I reminded him. "Sorry Bella." He smiled innocently. He threw both his arms back and stared at the TV forcefully.

I sighed as I tried to ignore the fact that Jacob barely left his room since I arrived. I had to admit that stung a bit. Why was he being so stubborn? I decided I would call Edward and see how the hunt was going. I stepped outside quietly not wanting to disturb anyone.

I punched in his number as I walked toward the beach. A safe distance from the house so they couldn't hear me.

***Phone Conversation***

**Edward: **Bella. Is everything alright?

**Bella: **Yeah. (I lied). I just miss you.

**Edward: **(He chuckled). I miss you too. Have you made any progress with Jacob?

**Bella: **No. He won't leave his room. (I sighed). So how's the search party?

**Edward: **We're really close. We should be back in another day or so.

**Bella: **I can't wait till you come back.

**Edward: **Bella. What is it?

**Bella: **(Edward must have heard something in my voice. I knew I couldn't lie well). It's just I had a talk with Sam. And it left me sort of uneasy.

**Edward: **I won't let him hurt you or anyone else.

**Bella: **Wait how did you know?

**Edward: **I am a mind reader Bella (he chuckled). I'll protect you.

**Bella: **I love you. Hurry back.

**Edward: **I love you.

The line went dead as I kept the phone at my ear. I missed him so much it was pathetic to say the least. Just hearing his voice comforted me a bit. But I couldn't help the fear that remained in me. Sam was going to order the pack to kill us if he turned me.

I didn't move for what seemed a short amount of time. "Bella." Someone called lightly. I shook my head trying to regain what had just happened. "Bella. Are you alright?" Emily asked concerned. I nodded unable to speak.

I pulled the phone away from ear and stared at Emily aimlessly. Emily quickly shook me lightly. I just remained still. I couldn't explain what was going on. But it was like my body was on Auto pilot. I was conscious but not in control. "Sam! Someone come quick!" Emily shouted in a urgent voice.

I was instantly surrounded by the pack but I was unable to acknowledge them. All I could think about was that Sam and the pack would slaugther the Cullens because of me. "Bella. Can you hear me?" Sam asked as he gripped my arms securely.

Their voices became distant and they slowly faded as a new scenario took place. I was in a forest but I wasn't at La Push. The leaves were a bright a green and the Moon light lit up the sky beautifully. I scanned my surroundings as I tried to figure out where I was.

"Bella." Someone whispered in a velvet voice. I smiled widely knowing who was calling my name. I searched around for Edward knowing he was near. "Edward. Where are you?" I cried happily. I took a step forward and gasped. I had only taken one step yet I was a good distance from where I was originally standing.

I stared down at my feet and became bewildered by what I saw. My skin was a translutant color and I was dressed in a dark blue silky cocktail dress. I touched my face and felt satin like skin covering my face. "Impossible." I whispered to myself.

"Bella." Edward called again. I looked forward and saw him standing there. He was perfect as always yet somehow different. I ran toward him and reached him in seconds. I stared in confusion as Edward smiled a crooked smile. "How do you feel?" He asked curiously.

"I feel different. Invicible." I responded truthfully. Edward pulled me to his chest and crushed his lips against mine. I could feel his lips urging mine to kiss him as forcefully. There was no hint of restraint in his lips. I pulled away abruptly. Taking a step back.

"Bella. What is it?" His face became worried yet calm. "Ok. What is up with you? Your acting strange."I admitted. Edward straightened his posture and walked over to me. "I don't want you to feel overwhelmed nor frightened." He explained.

"Frightned of what?" I questioned sincerely. Edward shot me a puzzled look. "Bella. This is all new for you. Carlisle and I weren't sure how you would adapt or behave. But I must admit I am quiet surprised by your quick take on immortality." Edward said impressed. My mouth hung open as it all made sense. I was a vampire.

"You turned me?" I asked in shock. "Bella. Isn't that what you wanted?" Edward asked with a painful expression. I realized in that instance that Edward had thought I was in shock of what I was. I kissed his lips eagerly hoping he would understand he was wrong. It was Edward this time who pulled away.

"Edward. I was in shock. I can't believe I'm finally one of you." I cried happily. I smiled hoping he was up to speed. Edward smiled a dazzling smile that would have sent my human heart into a frenzy. "Shall we?" He extended his arm. "We shall." I replied. I took his arm and we ran across the forest. The speed was exhilarating.

"Bella. Can you hear me? Bella. Please wake up." A hoarse voice pleaded. My eyes fluttered rapidly as I tried to make out the images in front of me. "Jacob?" I asked still uncertain. "Bella!" Jacob sighed in relief. He squeezed me tightly not allowing air to fill my lungs. "Jake. I think your crushing her." Quil commented.

Jacob released me instantly and cupped my face. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I feel a bit I'm ok." I lied. I wasn't ok. Not until Edward turned me. I tried to stand up but my knees wobbled. Jacob caught me and set me on the stairs. "How long was I out for?" Quil passed me a glass of water.

"Like twenty minutes. I think you went into a state of shock." Jacob assumed. "Yeah." I agreed. I took three sips of water before I put it down. I stood up and stretched out my arms and legs. Jacob observed me as I bit my lip nervously. "What are you plotting?" Jacob accused.

"Nothing." I lied quickly. Jacob knew me too well. I was going to push the wedding for when Edward returned. "Bella." Jacob said my name cautiously. "Yes." I answered innocently. "Why is there a ring on your finger?" He asked nervously. I looked down at my engagement ring and then locked my eyes on his dark brown eyes.

"Jake. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I said apologetic. Jacob's face became enraged as my words confirmed his accusations. "You can't be serious?" He spat. "It's very serious, Jacob. I am going to marry Edward Cullen and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I declared. I was unusually so hostile toward Jacob. But I was tired of always having to second guess my self.

I decided I was going to stand by decisions and be happy about what I wanted. "Jake. I can't always worry about how your going to handle my choices. I choose Edward and that's the truth. I won't allow my happiness to be clouded by others reactions or dissagreements." I announced sternly.

In that moment I realized I was absolutely sure of all the choices I made. I wanted to be with Edward forever. If that meant I had to face the blackest hour of my life to spend an eternity at Edward's side. Then I would gladly take that price. It was nothing compared to all the happiness I would endure being by Edward's side.

**_A/N: Hey guys =) Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I will upload and finish the story.. Let me know if there is anything you would like to happen... Thank you all for reading =)_**


	27. Chapter 27 Wide Awake

** _Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. _**

** Chapter 27- Wide Awake**

I bit my lower lip as I awaited my father's reaction. "Dad. Say something." I said finally breaking the silence. Charlie sighed and straightened his posture. "Why are you telling me this without Edward present?" Charlie questioned. "Edward is away." I answered bluntly. "Well this is a good start." Charlie snickered. I sighed as the awkwardness became unbearably.

"I'm going to go to my room." I announced. "Night." Charlie shouted as I walked upstairs. I shook my head in frustration as I closed my door. I sat on my bed contemplating whether Edward would believe that Charlie saw my ring and I had no choice but to tell him. I knew Edward would be angry but I didn't want to waste any time. "Bella." Someone whispered.

"Jacob?" I asked unsure. Within a few seconds Jacob was standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. "Bella. You can't make a choice without exploring your other options." Jacob stated. "There is no other option. Jake, I'm sorry but Edward is the only person I want." I said sternly. Jacob gripped my arms and pulled me closer. His warm breath hit my skin causing me to tense. "Bells. I love you." He declared. "I love you too. But not in the way you want." I responded.

"I don't buy it." Jacob insisted. "Jake." I whispered. I became startled when someone knocked on the door. "Bella. I'm going to head to La Push for the night. I promised Billy I would go over." Charlie informed me. "Ok, dad. Drive safely." Was all I could manage as Jacob held me close. "Night kiddo." Charlie said as his steps became faint. I gulped as we heard Charlie pull away.

"You should really put a shirt on." I commented. "Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" He smirked. "No. not at all." I lied. "You're lying." He smiled. "Jake. You need to leave. I'm engaged to be married." I choked out. Jacob pulled himself closer and parted his lips slightly. "Tell me you feel nothing for me at all. And I'll walk away." He proposed. "Jake. I love you like a friend." Jacob silenced me as he placed his fingers to my lips.

"You know what I'm asking." Jacob corrected. I closed my eyes as he gently brushed the bottom of my chin. "It wont change anything." I looked into his dark eyes as my heart pounded furiously. "I love you." I confessed. Jacob smiled victoriously. "That's all I needed to know." Jacob smiled. He pressed his lips against mine. Our lips moved slowly but passionately.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I ran my fingers through his hair. The kissing became more intense as we sat on my bed. "Jake." I said out of breath. "Yes." Jacob responded as he hovered over me. "We shouldn't be doing this." I said bashfully. My brain was telling me to shut down but my body had other plans. "Stop." I said softly. "Jake. Stop." I pleaded. Jacob became forceful as he continued to kiss me. "Stop please!" I yelled as Jacob ignored my pleas.

My eyes went wide as Jacob was pulled off of me. Edward let out a growl as Jacob ready his stance. "Edward. I'm so sorry." I cried as the tears streamed down my face. "She might of chose you for now. But it wont be long before she comes to me." Jacob grinned. "In your dreams mutt!" Edward spat furiously. I watched in horror as Edward and Jacob prepared to tear each other apart. I quickly jumped in the middle hoping they would end me in the process.

"Bella." Someone whispered concerned. My eyes sprung open as a scream escaped my lips. "Bella. Are you alright?" Charlie asked concerned. "Dad." I said not fully awake. "I'm here." He responded softly. We sat in silence as I held my father's hand. "Bells. I know we've been thru a lot this year. But I just want you to know that I love you. And you will always have a home with me." Charlie confessed.

I threw my arms around him as he held me securely. "I love you too." I replied. "Ok. Kiddo get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He reminded me. "Night." Charlie left as I became wide awake. I bit my lip as I tried to decrypt my dream. Was it possible that Edward and Jacob were my weakness? Though I chose Edward, would I always secretly yearn for Jacob?

I shook my head hoping those thoughts would erase themselves. I closed my eyes drifting into a slumber. I cringed as a bright light shun on my face. I opened my eyes ready to curse whoever was disturbing my sleep. I sighed as I realized it was the Sun shining thru my window. Morning already.

I became startled when my phone rang. I fell off the bed landing right on my back. "Hello." I said in pain. "Bella. Are you alright?" Edward responded worried. "Now that I've heard your voice. Yes." I replied chipper. Edward chuckled. "Someone woke up in a good mood. "Well today I get to see my Fiancé after a whole three weeks." I smiled. "I've missed you." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Edward, what is it?" I asked immediately. "It's nothing. We'll talk later today. I love you." He said sweetly. "I love you." I answered.

The call was disconnected causing my heart to ache. I missed him so much it was excruciating. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as I contemplated what to wear for today. Edward loved me in blue. My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. I rinsed my mouth with water before opening. "Dad." I stopped instantly as Jacob stood there emotionless. "Your Dad left early this morning to rent his Tux." Jacob revealed.

"Good morning." I greeted shyly. I walked past him to my room. I really hoped he didn't follow. "Bella. Why are you acting weird?" Jacob accused. "I'm not acting weird." I answered nervously. Jacob raised his brow as I sat on my bed. "So. What's up?" I asked. He leaned against the door frame crossing his arms. "Just stopped by to see when your blood suckers returned." He confessed. "Oh. Later today." I replied quickly.

My palms became sweaty as his dark brown eyes focused on mine. "Bella. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" He asked slightly concerned. "Totally." I lied. I scanned the room trying to stare at anything but Jacob. "Ok. Well later then." Jacob said awkwardly. "Later." I smiled. Jacob began to walk away when I tried to contain the words that were about to escape.

"I love you." I blurted out. I clasped my hand over my mouth as Jacob froze instantaneously. I slammed my door shut wishing I could live in my room forever. Tears streamed down my face as Jacob closed my front door. I knew I made the situation worse. I had said I love you but never in the way he yearned for. That was until a minute ago. But I figured I had to be honest in order to make this work.

I quickly slipped into a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top. I curled my hair and pushed the front of my hair back with a black headband. I applied black eyeliner and a light brown eye shadow. I rolled on my lip gloss as I placed my engagement ring where it belonged. I didn't want to hide my happiness anymore.

I grabbed a granola bar as I locked the door behind me. I started up my truck and waited patiently. Within seconds I had a new message from Jacob. I unlocked my phone and knew he was right. We needed to talk. I drove away as I headed to La Push. Jacob and I had to come to terms with each other. The nervous in my stomach increased as I got closer.

I stopped the truck when Jacob was in sight. I hopped out not bothering to close the car door. "Jake. I love you." I declared. Jacob's face became unreadable as absorbed my words. "I do. All this time I knew." I confessed. I stepped closer as Jacob remained still. "And the truth is you will always have a certain pull over me." I stopped letting my confessing sink in. Jacob gazed into my eyes as he searched for the reason.

"I don't want to walk down the aisle without you knowing how I feel. But it doesn't change how I feel about Edward." I stated. "So you love me?" Jacob questioned hopeful. "yes." I answered truthfully. Jacob stepped just a few inches from me extending his hand. I took his hand embracing the feeling I suppressed for so long. "This doesn't change anything does it?" Jacob sighed.

"I've felt unfair to you because he's always had my heart. I love him." I announced. Jacob held my hands to his warm chest against his heart. "But I have a piece of your heart." Jacob corrected. "Truth is if I had never met Edward. It would belong to you. But I do know Edward. And he makes me more me then you know. I kissed Jacob's lips softly and quickly. I pulled away and gave him a smile. He knew what that kissed meant. I walked away as Jacob stood there pondering our converstation.

I drove off as the sky began to drizzle. Jacob deserved to know how much I really cared for him. He also had to know it didn't change the way I felt about Edward. I sighed in relief as I felt alleviated. The truth always felt better then lying. I focused on the road as the rain poured with all its might. I blasted the radio as I sang along. I felt different and I liked it. I was wide awake for the first time in a long time.

_**A/N: Please review =) Story is finally coming to an end**_


	28. Chapter 28 Exchange Place

_** Disclaimer: I did not create twilight**_

** Chapter 28- Exchange Place**

I waited anxiously for Edward's plane to land. The rain had caused some delays. I bit my nails as the anticipation became overwhelming. "Excuse me Miss." I looked up hoping my ears had deceived me. "Are you waiting for someone?" Mike asked. I stared at disbelief as he sat next to me. "Look. I'm sorry about that night. I felt really stupid the morning after. I couldn't bring myself to face you." Mike confessed. I could see the sincerity in his blue eyes.

"Apology accepted." I replied truthfully. "Really?" He cried happily. "I thought I would have to beg." Mike admitted. "People make mistakes. They shouldn't be held accountable for a mistake for the rest of their lives." I declared. Mike nodded his head impressed with my answer. "I'd ask you out for coffee." Mike was instantly cut off by a sweet velvet voice. "But she's spoken for." Edward stated. I practically jumped out of my seat. I smiled as I turned around to face him. My lips were met with his in an instant. Our lips moves passionately as my arms locked around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist securely. Promising to never let me go. I heard Emmette cheering us on as Alice cleared her throat several times. I pulled away from Edward reluctantly. I held his hand frimly as I wrapped my free arm around Alice. "I've missed you all so much." I smiled. Esme and Carlisle kissed my forehead. Rosalie simply smiled and waved. I let go of Edward's hand and hugged Rosalie. Her body stiffened completely taken back by my reaction.

I let go as Emmett quickly high fived me then trapped me in a bear hug. I giggled as I was reunited with my family. "Where's Jasper?" I asked curiously. "Bella." Jasper smiled. I hugged Jasper slightly longer. I knew he wouldn't mind. "Wow. You really did miss us." Jasper confirmed. Alice giggled as she took his hand. "You guys must be starving." I assumed. The Cullen's stared at me strangely as they took in my giddy mood. I smiled back nervously uncertain of what to say.

"Bella. Are you ok?" Edward asked with a worried expression. "I'm just so happy to see you guys again." I stated. "Us too." Rosalie responded. Edward grabbed my hand as we walked out to the parking lot. "You're wearing your ring?" Edward asked slightly surprised. "Yes I am." I said happily. "Edward. We'll meet you back at the house?" Alice questioned? Edward nodded and parted from the others. "Where did you park?" Edward asked seriously. "Just over there." I answered vaguely. Knowing that wasn't a simple exchange between Edward and Alice.

Edward opened my door as I stepped in. Edward was in the passenger seat faster then humanly possible. The engine roared to life as his family vanished in a flash. I knew he wouldn't give me a direct answer so I decided to fill him in on Charlie's wedding plans. "So their getting married this weekend?" Edward said distant. "Yeah." I nodded. "So I was thinking we could talk to my dad at the wedding." I proposed. Edward's dark eyes flickered toward my ring then at the road.

"Did you want to tell him before the wedding?" I asked puzzled. "Bella." He stopped himself as he struggled with what he was about to tell me. I stopped the truck abruptly. "Edward. Before you say anything. I have to tell you something." I placed my finger over his perfect lips. "I love you. I wouldn't change anything I've experienced. Because fate brought us together. I'm not one to pour my heart out. But Edward you bring out a part of me I never knew existed." I smiled.

"I do love Jacob. But I can live without him. I can't be without you." I confessed whole heartedly. Edward took in my words as he pulled his eyes away from my gaze. "So whatever it is that you think I can't handle. I can. We're going to be husband and wife. You can't keep me in the dark anymore. Nor push me away." I said sternly. "I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

I started the truck up again as I drove to to his house. We rode in silence the rest of the way. Edward sat in silence as I stopped the truck in front of his house. "Bella." He started but paused. I turned to face him and held his hand securely. Edward smiled as he gently caressed my face. "Bella. I love you." Edward stated. "I love you too." I responded sweetly.

Edward held both my hands and sighed. "Before Riley died he confirmed it was Heidi he was working for. He also mentioned another source of help." Edward stopped giving me a moment. "Another spy?" I guessed. Edward nodded. My eyes became watery as this new information complicated everything. Edward's face became pained as he took in my reaction. "When will it end?" I whispered.

"Do you know who this other source?" I asked. Edward stiffened as he released my hands. "Julia." He almost whispered. "What?" I cried shocked. "Julia is the insider for Heidi." He confirmed. "But how is that possible? Edward she's going to marry my dad this weekend!" I cried frantically. "Bella. Breathe." Edward told me concerned. My heart pounded as a wave of panic washed over me.

"We need to call Charlie." I suggested. I took out my phone ready to dial. Edward snacthed the phone out of my trembling hands. "Bella. You cant'." Edward stated. "I have to. He's not safe with her." I shot back. "Why are we still here?" I cried angrily. I started up the truck ready to charge over to La Push. In a blink of an eye the keys were gone and Edward was standing next to Alice by the front door.

I became enraged at Edward's childish behavior. I hopped out of the truck and marched over to Edward. "Bella. You need to breathe and just listen." Alice pleaded. I took a deep breath and waited impatiently for the one of the Cullen's to speak. "I know your initial reaction is to tell Charlie. But what exactly are you going to tell him?" Alice questioned.

I furrowed my brows as I concentrated on an answer. "I would never reveal your secret to anyone." I reminded them. My heart stung a bit from their lack of confidence. "Bella. We trust you. We just need to think this throug. For Charlie's sake." Alice said. "And your's." Edward added. I nodded in agreement. I knew they had our best intrest at hand. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "No need." Edward smiled.

We made our way inside. "Bella. Where is Charlie?" Carlise asked kindly. "He's down at La Push." I answered. "Ok. Would it be possible to somehow arrange for a gathering." Jasper asked thoughtful. "Their having a small get together tomorrow." Alice informed us. "Alice you saw it." I predicted. "No. Charlie left me a message and I just called back." She corrected. "Oh." I said slightly embarrassed for jumping the gun.

"Where is this get tother being held?" Rosalie asked curiously. "Here." Alice smiled. "What?" I cried. "I told Charlie that we would host his rehersal dinner here." Alice stated. I sighed in relief knowing Charlie was safer here then anywhere else. "Now what?" I asked. "Edward will read her mind. And I'll keep an eye on her." Alice simple smiled victoriously. I couldn't help but admire their confidence.

I stood up and held Edward's hand. "I'd like to take this time to announce that I Bella Swan would like to ask Alice to be my Maid of honor." Alice squealed as she squeezed me tightly. "Oh, Bella. I'd be honored." "I also would like to ask if he would marry me next week." I smiled happily. Edward pulled me from Alice and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'd love too." He smiled a crooked smile.

"Oh my. This means I have to get started right away." Alice said nervously. "Esme, Rosalie walk with me." Alice demanded. Emmett and Jasper chuckled as the girls disappeared. "I figured we could use some good news." I whispered in Edward's ear. He kissed me as everything faded away. There was only him and me. I continued to kiss him as I enjoyed the short moment of hapiness. By next week I would be Bella Marie Cullen.

**_A/N: Please review. I'd greatly appreciate it._**


	29. Chapter 29 Last Meal

** Disclaimer: I did not create twilight**

** Chapter 29- Last Meal**

I glanced in the mirror hoping the fear had vanished from my face. "Still there." I sighed. "You look ravishing." Edward commented as he appeared behind me. "Your very dashing yourself." I smiled. I turned around locking my lips with his instantaneously. A knock on the door caused my heart to skip as Edward disappeared. "Bella." Julia called as she slowly opened my door. "Yes." I responded calmly as possible. "Your father just left." She said nervously.

Julia sat on my bed as I finished my make up. I observed quietly as I apllied eye liner. "You look very beautiful." Julia complimented. "Thank you." I smiled. "You look very beautiful too." I told her. "I'll be waiting down stairs." Julia announced. "Bella?" "Yes." I replied. "Your father tells me the Cullen's are very kind people. I just hope they don't spoil my day." She said sternly. My eyes were wide with shock as she stood behind me. "Wouldn't want Charlie to get caught in the middle." She whispered.

"Ok. Whenever you're ready." She smiled. I took a deep breathe as her threat played in my head again. She knew that we knew. I quickly grabbed my hand bag and glanced out the window. Knowing Edward heard every word that was exchanged. I hurried down the stairs hoping Edward wouldn't try anything foolish.

I locked the front door behind me as I followed Julia to the car. "I thought your brother was going to drive us?" I asked slightly concerned. "He couldn't make it. I'll get us there in time." She smiled widely. I gulped as I got into the car. My eyes flickered toward the side of the house as Edward's face was covered in fear. She zoomed off as Edward faded in the distance. Relax Bella. She's not going to kill you. I think.

"You should really slow down." I said in a shaky voice as I closed my eyes. "Come on. Don't you love the adreline of going fast?" Julia asked. She yelled in excitement as we raced down the highway. I was grateful when the car came to a stop. "We're here." Julia squeeled happily. I opened my eyes and fought the urge to vomit. I stepped out of the car unstable. The front door opened and Julia giggled. "You must be Edward." She presumed. "Bella." Edward said concerned.

I leaned against the car as I tried to recollect myself. "I'm fine." I choked out. "I'll meet you inside." Julia stated. Edward was at my side at once. "Bella. Are you alright?" Edward asked as he held me firmly. I nodded my head and felt more grounded then before. "She knows." I said in a panic. "It's ok. We won't let anything happen to Charlie or you.' Edward swore. "Ok." I whispered. Edward led me inside as I took in the atmoshpere. People were laughing and dancing.

I fought back the tears that wanted to make an apperance. I knew it was all fake. Julia got close to my father to keep tabs on me. My eyes watered as they focused on my dad. I hadn't seen him this happy since I told him I was going to stay with him in Forks. Edward held my hand giving me the strength I needed for tonight. "Bella." Charlie called. I walked over to my dad putting on a fake smile. "You look beautiful." He smiled sweetly. "Thanks dad." I hugged him tightly as he held me.

"Charlie. Dinner is ready." Julia interrupted. "I love you." I told him. "Love you too, kiddo." He smiled. Charlie released me and locked hands with Julia. They made their way to the dinning room as I froze. "Bella." Jacob called. "Jake." I said uncertain. "In the flesh." Jacob confirmed. I hugged Jacob tightly feeling more terrified then before. All the people I loved were in danger.

"Bella. It's ok." Jacob soothed me as he kissed the top of my head. "Charlie's safe." He promised. "You know?" I asked in a mere whisper. "Yes. Edward filled me in." Jacob explained. "Come on." Jacob insisted. We entered the dining room as I took my place by my father. Jacob took the seat next to me. Edward was seated at the end of the table next to his parents. He had a better view of Julia and me. I smiled in his direction. Edward's eyes lit up as he smiled my favorite smile. I blushed as my heart pounded furiously causing the butterflies in my stomach to flutter wildly.

I ate in slience as the guest talked and laughed loudly. I glanced at Jacob as he focused on his meal. My eyes met with Edward and they held a slight sense of discomfort. Perhaps Jacob being around me made him uneasy or was it Julia? "Excuse me everyone!" Julia said loudly as she stood up. Everyone's attention was redirected on the bride to be. "Charlie and I would like to thank everyone for coming. And to the Cullen's who have kindly opened their home. May we all raise our glasses." She paused a moment.

"We have an announcement to make." She stopped as Charlie stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Julia and I got married last night." Charlie announced. My eyes were wide with shock as the entire table cheered with excitement. I looked at Edward in panic. His expression mimicking mine. Why was he in shock? He should have heard her thoughts before she said anything. Jacob squeezed my hand under the table. I broke my gaze from Edward and stared at Jacob.

His face filled with concern and determination. I glanced over at Charlie as the guest one by one congratulated them. I stood up quickly and stood my Charlie's side. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked betrayed. "Bells. I'm sorry. It was spur of the moment. You had gone to pick up Edward at the airport. Julia suggested that we get married and we did." He clarified.

I smiled wearly at my dad. "Bella. Don't be upset with your father. He only kept it a secret because I asked him too. You should understand." She hinted accusingly. "Of course. Congratulations." I managed to respond calmly. I walked away unable to contain my discomfart. I walked into the hall hoping to escape this reality. "Bella." Edward hugged me not saying a word. "She must have known Riley would rat her out." I assumed. "She pushed for the wedding the day you returned." I told him. "She's a step ahead." Alice commented as she appeared.

"Can't you read her mind?" I asked Edward. "No." Edward responded. "What? How is that possible?" I asked. "We have to do something." I declared. "Bella. I don't think." Edward cut Alice off. "No, she's right. Now that their married. She'll be living under the same roof. Bella won't be safe." Edward agreed. "Hey." Jacob greeted as he joined in. "Blood sucker is right. We should put an end to this tonight." Jacob said sternly. I nodded as I knew it had to be done. "Ok in five minutes meet in Carlise's study. We'll formulate a plan there." Edward announced.

Everyone dispersed as Edward remained at my side. "Edward if we can't put an end to this tonight, you either have to turn me or postpone the wedding?" I gave him two options to contemplate. I kissed his lips softly and left him to his thoughts. The gathering was moved to the living room where people continued to drink and gossip. Emmett titled his head toward the hall. I excused myself as I made my way upstairs.

Emmett opened the door and allowed me to enter first. "Ok now everyone is here." Rosalie confirmed. The room grew quiet as we all pondered. Edward held my hand as he leaned against his father's desk. "We have to act tonight." Jacob suggested breaking the silence. "I agree." Edward responded. "Me three." Emmett joined. "But what can we do?" Alice asked stomped. "Perhaps we can confront Julia and ask her to bring us to Heidi." Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Far too dangerous." Esme shivered.

I had never seen the Cullen's so shaken up before. "Heidi won't stop till she kills Bella. And get's Edward." Rosalie said out loud. Edward hissed as he stiffened. "No. She's right." I defended. "We can't keep dodging the obvious. She wants me dead." I stated. "I think our best option is to turn me and kill Heidi." I said with cofidence. "No." Edward cried. "I will not turn you out of fear." Edward reminded me. "Bella. We can protect you." Jacob pleaded. "For how long?" I questioned. "You guys can't protect me every second. As long as I'm human I'm in danger." I held Edward's hand as he pulled away.

"Son. I'm afraid Bella has a valid point. She's endangered as long as she stays human." Carlise said in a calm but fatherly tone. Edward closed his eyes as he thought about his options. "She's been hinting at me all night that she knows. She even threatened to hurt Charlie if you guys tried anything." I revealed. "She has to be stopped." Alice said. "But she's human. We can't harm her." Esme stated. "Ok. I'm going to go home and leave the preparation of my transformation in your hands." I told Edward as he refused to look at me.

"Bella. You shouldn't be alone with her." Alice said worried. "I'll take her home." Jacob offered. "She's not going to hurt me. Early tomorrow morning I'll come here." I told them. I hugged everyone leaving Edward for last. "Edward." I said softly. His eyes never met mine. "Hunt and prepare. I trust you." I whispered. I kissed his unresponsive lips. "I love you." I stated. I walked away feeling uneasy.

I walked into Jacob's car as he turned off the radio. "What did you tell Charlie?" "That I had a migraine and needed to go home and sleep." Jacob half smiled and drove. When I reached my room I let the tears fall. I slipped into my PJ's and laid down. Tonight was my last meal as a human. Tomorrow I would be a Vampire. I smiled as I drifted into a deep sleep.

_** A/N: Please review. Thanks =)**_


	30. Chapter 30 Statement

_** Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**_

**Chapter 30- I Do**

I rinsed my mouth with water washing out all the tooth paste. I closed my bedroom door behind me. I became startled when a pair of cold hands touched my shoulder. "Bella. It's just me." Alice smiled. "What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled. "I'm here to relay a message from Edward. "He's backing out?" I accused angrily. "Bella. Edward wants to marry you and turn you on your own terms. Not because you're afraid." Alice explained.

"I want that too. But I can't leave Charlie alone with her." I answered truthfully. "Their going on a honeymoon tomorrow." Alice revealed. "What? No." I cried. I became thoughtful and just like a speeding car it hit me. "Alice how fast can you pull a wedding together?" I asked hopeful. Alice's expression became shocked and caught off guard. "A small intimate wedding for Edward and I." "By tomorrow." Alice replied confident and determined.

"Does Charlie even know you're engaged?" Alice asked curiously. "No but he's going to." I smiled in response. I opened my jewlary box and pulled out the engagement ring. I placed it on my finger and took a deep breath. "Tell Edward to meet here in five. Alice, please don't tell him." I begged. "You got it." and with those words she was gone. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a blue tank top. I changed quickly hoping to beat Edward to the door.

I left my hair down and natural. I applied a clear lip gloss to my trembling lips. I ran downstairs and opened the door. "Right on time." I smiled. Edward looked worried and uncertain. "It's ok." I whispered. "Bella." I cut him off mid sentence. "We're going to tell Charlie." I told him. Edward pulled me back. He held me close as his cool breath hit my skin causing it to tingle.

"Bella. I want to marry you. But this is all wrong." Edward whispered. "Edward. Let's be honest. You and me will never have a normal relationship. Maybe that's what makes us great. We keep letting them win by not doing anything." I stated. Edward smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Charlie cleared his throat causing my heart to stop. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward and faced Charlie. "Hey, dad." I greeted.

Charlie stared at me suspiciously. "Let's talk." I smiled nervously. I lead them both to the living room. I sat on the love seat as Edward sat beside me. Charlie took the single couch and awaited my words. "Dad. Edward and I have something to tell you." I revealed. "You're pregnant?" Charile accused. He ran his fingers throught his hair not caring to hide his discomfart.

I sighed as I grew slightly irritated. "Have you no cofidence in me?" I asked hurt. Charlie's face quickly changed to remorse and regret. "We're engaged." I confessed. I stretched out my left hand allowing him to see the ring. Charlie's face became pale as he stared at the engagement ring. "Bells." He choked out. "Chief Swan. If I may?" Edward interrupted. Charlie nodded. "I love Bella. I can promise you that she will always be safe. And I will always protect her before anything." Edward promised.

Charlie gulped as the news settled in. "When?" He asked in a hoarse voice. "Tomorrow." I answered quickly. "What?" Charlie and Edward chimed in union. "Alice has already been informed. She is taking care of anything as we speak." I said sternly. "Bella." Edward said stunned. "Wait. You didn't know?" Charlie asked Edward. Edward shook his head. "Well this marriage is off to a good start." Charlie snickered.

"Dad. Will you walk me down the aisle?" I asked innocently. "Of course." Charlie replied. "Hey. What did I miss?" Julia asked as she entered the living room. "These two are getting hitched." Charlie informed her. Julia froze as her eyes focused on me. "Congratulations." She faked a smile. "Thank you." I smiled back. "When's the wedding?" Julia asked still in shock. "Tomorrow." Edward responded.

"But dear. We were suppose to leave on our honeymoon tomorrow." She reminded Charlie. "We'll have to push it back. I can't miss my little girl's wedding." Charlie stated. "Of course not." Julia fought to keep her composure. I could see her true nature. A manipulating, lieing human being. "Well I should head over. I know Alice is going to want some of my intake." I smiled. "Ok." Charlie said.

"I'll drive you." Edward offered. "Bye." I hugged Charlie knowing this could be the last time I get to be close to him. "I love you." I whispered as I reluctantly let go. "Love you too, kiddo." He answered. Edward started the car as I fastened my seat belt. I held Edward's hand as he drove. When we reached the house Edward cut the engine. "We're doing this?" He asked doubtful. "We are." I assured him. Our lips locked as all our worries faded. His tongue danced around my lips.

I ran my fingers through his hair. Our breathing became rapid and unsteady. I pulled away gasping for air. He caressed my face leaving a trail of electricity behind. "I do." Edward whispered sweetly. "I do." I replied. The sky roared as the sky lit up. "Let's get inside." Edward suggested. We ran out of the car and into his house. "Bella. Come." Alice demanded. "We have a lot of work to do." Alice dictated. "Ok." I answered. I kissed Edward's lips softly.

"Till tomorrow." I told him. "I'll meet you at the alter." He smiled a crooked smile. "I'll be the one in white." I mused. Alice pulled me away and lead me into her room. "It's time." Alice grinned. My nerves increased as Rosalie shut the door. Tomorrow I would finally be a Cullen.

_**A/N: Please Review =) The end is almost near**_


	31. Chapter 31 Turning Page

**Disclaimer: I do not own any righta to twilight**

**Chapter 31- Turning Page**

"Bella. Breathe." Alice instructed. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I could feel my nerves rapidly increasing as Alice touched up my make up. "All finished." Rosalie smiled. I looked in the mirror and gasped. My eyes began to water as I stared at my reflection. "Bella. Don't cry. We can change your hair to something you like." Alice promised.

I giggled embarrassed at my reaction. "No I love it." I corrected. "Then why are you crying?" Rosalie asked puzzled. "Because I look beautiful." I sniffled. "Bella. You are beautiful we didn't do much." Alice smiled. "Rosalie, the door." Alice said calmly. Not a second later a low knock disrupts my thoughts. Rosalie opened the door allowing the guest in. "Bella." Rosalie called.

I turned around and instantly felt overjoyed. "Mom!" I cried happily. I ran into my mother's arms as she held me securely. "Hey, sweetie." She greeted. "I don't understand." I confessed. "Well Charlie called me and informed me on your wedding." She said with a hint of sadness. "Mom. I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't want to tell you. Its just everything was sort of last minute." I explained. "I would never miss my own daughter's wedding." Renee stated. I hugged my mother once again before letting Alice finish up.

"Hi. I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. We're Bella's sister in law." Alice chimed in a sweet voice. Renee smiled politely as she took in their appearance. Alice and Rosalie looked like stars from an old classic movie. "I was hoping you could use this." Renee revealed. "It's something old and blue." Renee sobbed as she started crying. Alice took the beautiful head piece and placed it right above my bun. "Time for the dress." Alice mused.

I let out a sigh of relief once the dress was on. "Alice, this is beautiful. How did you find this in such short notice?" I asked amazed. "Well when Edward told me he was going to propose I started looking." Alice giggled. "You mean you started shopping?" I smiled back. "Guilty." She confessed. "You look breath taking." Renee complimented. Renee left as Rosalie followed closely after.

Alice placed the veil as I gawked in the mirror. I was somehow different yet more myself then ever. "It's time." Charlie announced. "Dad." I smiled. Charlie looked dashing. "You clean up well." I teased. "Thank you for everything. For inviting Mom. And for being here for me." I declared. Charlie hugged me tightly as I felt like a little girl again. "You'll always be my little girl." Charlie whispered as though he could read my thoughts. "Shall we?" He extended his arm. "We shall." I responded.

We walked down the stairs as my heart pounded rapidly. The nerves were overbearing as we stopped just at the double doors. "You're ready?" Charlie asked. "Yeah. Just don't let me fall, Dad." I whispered nervously. "Never." He promised. The music began cuing my entrance. I took a deep breathe and clutched Charlie's arm tightly. We walked slowly as the doors opened. Leading us to a beautiful ceremony in the Cullen's backyard.

My eyes locked with Edward's and all my worries and jitters quickly vanished. He smiled my favorite smile. I smiled anticipating every step knowing it was bringing me closer to him. We stopped just inches from my soon to be husband. Charlie kissed my forehead as Edward took my hand. I stepped closer as my hands rested in his palms. The minister began the ceremony as I stared into his eyes. I couldn't contain the happiness I felt.

We stared into each other's eyes intently. We repeated when needed. And before I knew it I heard the very words I never thought I long for. "By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." He announced. He leaned in slowly as my lips quivered. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. The guest started applauding and cheering. I continued kissing Edward. His kiss was different, less restrained. We pulled apart reluctantly as we walked up the aisle hand in hand.

"Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered sweetly. I blushed as my body yearned for his touch. One by one the guest greeted us. Alice moved the crowd toward the reception area which was also located in the backyard. The DJ began to play music as guest made their way over to their tables. "Bella. Welcome to the family." Esme smiled as she hugged me. "Thank you." I smiled. "Though you are already like our daughter. It's official now." Carlisle expressed.

I hugged Carlisle warmly as the joy of their acceptance made me feel like one of them. "May everyone settle down. So the bride and groom can share their first dance. As Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The DJ announced. Edward held my hand and led me to the dance floor. "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri played. "It seemed appropriate." He smiled. I followed Edward's lead and swayed with the music. "I'm so happy." Edward confessed. "Me too." I agreed. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. But I can't regret loving you nor making you mine for all eternity." Edward revealed.

"Good." I smiled. "I love you. Nothing will ever come between us." I swore. "Agreed." Edward stated. We danced away forgetting about Heidi and all the obstacles we still had yet to face. Everyone applauded as the song came to an end. We made our way to our table in the middle. For a spilt second everything was perfect. "Bella. I have something for you." Edward whispered mysteriously. "Ok." I followed him to the front of the house.

"Jake." I said stunned. "Miss me?" He teased. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so happy you're here." I stated. Edward left giving us some privacy. "I didn't think you'd come." I confessed. "And miss you in a dress?" He joked. "Dance?" He asked. I nodded. He held my hand and wrapped his free hand around my waist. "So you're married now." Jacob forced a smile. I knew Jacob wasn't thrill but he understood. Or so I thought.

"Bella. Come away with me?" He proposed. "You can't be serious." I stated. "Bells. You don't have to be afraid." Jacob stared into my eyes. His eyes were pleading. I pulled away in disbelief. "I'm married. Or do you not understand what that means?" I asked angrily. Jacob sighed as he slowly approached me. "I'm sorry. I was out of line." Jacob apologized. "But my offer still stands." He added. "I thought we were pass this." I cried. "I can't do this with you anymore." I announced assertively.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked wounded. "If you can't respect my decision or my husband." I paused for a brief second. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." My eyes watered as the words lingered in the air. Jacob became infuriated yet frustrated at the same time. "Bells. Are you breaking up with me?" Jacob questioned. "No. You and I were never more then friends." I said as my heart broke. But the words needed to be said out loud. "I chose him. Jake, you have to accept it." I clarified.

"You can't deny we have a connection." Jacob argued. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I knew what had to be done. "Jake. If we had such a strong connection like your implying then I would have married you." As soon as the words left my lips I knew I had destroyed everything he felt for me. "Because you never gave me a chance." He choked out. I couldn't hold back the tears as Jacob stiffened. His eyes held rage and regret.

"Have a nice life or whatever you want to call it." He spat. Jacob ran off into the distance leaving me alone. I cried as the pain settled in. I lost my best friend forever. Forever was a long time to a vampire. "Bella." Edward called. His arms wrapped around me as I rested my head against his stone like chest. "It had to be done." I sobbed. "I know." He whispered. "I am so sorry. You don't deserve this." I implied. "Bella. Do not apologize for your feelings. He was important to you. I get it." He empathized.

"You truly are wonderful." I kissed his lips. "Are you going to be ok?" Edward asked. "Yes." I promised. I wiped away my tears. "This is our day." I smiled. I couldn't help but smile when I rejoined the party. Alice and Jasper were dancing gracefully as Esme and Carlisle were lost in each other's embrace. I pulled Edward toward the dance floor. "This is a first." Edward asked slightly confused. "Can't a wife ask her husband to dance?" I teased. "Where is my Bella and what did you do with her?" Edward chuckled.

We danced the night away under the moonlight. There was a slight breeze which was much needed. "What are you going to miss about me?" I asked as we swayed with the music. "You're warmth. But most of all being able to see and hear how I affect you." He revealed sadly. "You mean the way my heart beats erratically when you're around?" I presumed. Edward nodded. "And when you blush." He added. "You'll still know." I promised. "Edward." "Yes." He replied. "Will you be able to read my mind?" I asked nervously. "I don't know." He answered hopeful.

"Bella. Sorry." Alice interrupted. "It's time to cut the cake." Edward and I followed Alice to the four tier wedding cake that sat beautifully in the center. Camera's began to flash as Edward and I held the knife together. We cut the first slice as everyone cheered. I quickly wiped off a piece of frosting and dabbed it on Edward's nose. "Ok. Mrs. Cullen." Edward chuckled darkly. Edward scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Edward. Put me down." I giggled. Everyone laughed as Edward placed me back on my feet.

Alice's face became expressionless as she stared off into the distance. Edward's body posture became defensive as he held me firmly. "Edward. What is it?" I whispered low enough for him to hear me. "Good evening everyone." Someone sang happily. My heart stopped as I gasped. Heidi was standing just inches from us. Edward let out a low growl. Charlie was not oblivious to my reaction.

"Bells. You alright?" Charlie questioned. "I'm fine." I lied. "Bells. I'm you're father and I know when your terrified." He whispered. I gulped. Charlie knew me better then I would have imagined. "It's nothing I can't handle. I walked over to Heidi leaving Edward's side. "Bella. I must say you look ravishing." She smiled cynically. "What are you doing here?" I asked irritated. "Why I'm here to celebrate." Her eyes widened as she faked a look of confusion. "Am I not welcome? She asked loudly. I could feel everyone's gaze on us. "No. So if you could do me a favor and leave." I told her politely.

"Very well then." Heidi announced. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Now that the Werewolf blood has left you're system. I will kill you and everyone you ever loved." Heidi pulled away and blew me a kiss. She walked away seductively as she disappeared into the night. The DJ began to play music hoping to distract people from the unwelcomed guest. "Bella." Edward's eyes held guilt. "This isn't your fault." I caressed his face. "What was that about?" Renee asked as she stared in the direction Heidi left.

"I handled it." I lied. Edward held my hand as I turned around to face my father. "Where is Julia?" I asked suddenly. "She had to work the graveyard shift." Charlie responded. "Well we wanted to wait till after. But now is a good time as any." Renee ranted nervously. Charlie and Renee stood together as she handed me an envelope. I tore it open pulling out two tickets. "Tickets to the Bahamas. Thank you." I smiled grateful. I hugged my parents as I tried to erase Heidi's words from my head.

"We figured you guys could use some time away." Charlie said proudly. Renee hit his chest with her clutch bag. "Those were my words." She glared. "Uh. Anyways you're flight leaves tomorrow afternoon." Charlie smiled. "Thank you so much, Charlie and Renee." Edward said honestly. "Well then I think it's time to call it a night." Charlie said in a slight hoarse voice. "Me too." Renee yawned. "Ok. Have a safe flight you two." Renee cried as she hugged us tightly. "Renee. Please." Charlie begged as he looked around.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." Renee declared as she wiped away her tears. "Night. Kiddo. Be safe." Charlie said. "Always am." I quoted him. I hugged Charlie with a little more force then needed. I knew I wouldn't get a chance like this in a while. Once Edward turned me. They walked away as I sighed. "Bella. We need to talk about what happened." Edward reminded me. "We will." I promised. "Wait!" I called as I ran toward my parents. I threw my arms around them. "I love you both. So much." I gushed. "Whoa. We'll still be here when you get back." Charlie chuckled. I nodded not able to stop my tears from falling. "Oh, sweetie." Renee hugged me in a motherly embrace. "Call when you get back. Maybe I'll sneak in another trip." She whispered.

I smiled as I tried to control my emotions. "Ok." I managed to say. "Bye." Charlie kissed my forehead. "Bells. It's still you're home. Your welcome back anytime." Charlie stated. "Thanks, Dad." I sobbed quietly. "Bella. Their waiting for you upstairs." Jasper commented as I watched my parents leave. I wiped my tears away following Jasper into the house. "Bella. You're very brave. And it's an honor having you as a sister in law." Jasper smiled. I hugged Jasper unexpectedly. "Thanks." I replied.

I opened the door to Carlisle's study. I looked around the empty room. "Edward." I called out. I felt uneasy. Something was wrong. "Jasper. No one is here." I stated. I turned around to find Jasper gawking at me. "Jasper." I said hoping my voice would pull him out of whatever trance he was in. His eyes held an unspeakable hunger. I backed up slowly until my back hit the bookshelf. I gulped nervously knowing if I made any sudden movement I'd be dead.

"Edward!" I yelled desperately as Jasper lunged himself at me.

_** A/N:Please review and let me know what you guys think. The next chapaters are going to be longer then usual. Things are about to get intense =) Hope you enjoy**_


	32. Chapter 32 Puzzle Piece

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight**_

**Chapter 32- Puzzle Piece **

I fell back as I threw my arms up defensively. I closed my eyes reflexively awaiting Jasper's attack. I opened my eyes as my breathing increased. Edward was standing in front me. He pushed Jasper back with extreme force as Jasper flew out of Carlisle's study. Edward quickly turned his attention on me. Emmett and Carlisle restrained Jasper from continuing his attack. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked stunned. "I'm slightly faster then the others." Edward briefed me. Edward grabbed my elbows and lifted me up.

"Are you ok?" He gritted through his clenched teeth. I nodded. "We were out in the front with the last of our guests. Then I heard you scream my name. The rest was instinct." He explained in an agitated tone. "Bella. I am so sorry." Alice choked. Her eyes never met mine. "Alice, it's ok." I promised. "It is not ok!" Edward snarled. "Edward." "We'll be back in the morning." Alice choked.

I hugged Edward as Alice left to attend to Jasper. Edward remained motionless. "Edward." I whispered cautiously. I pulled away irritated. I bit my lip nervously as silent tears rolled down my face. "Bella." Edward quickly pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips. I kissed his lips as my tears came to a stop. Edward cupped my face and tore his lips away from my yearning lips. "I'm sorry. I just can't imagine my life without you." Edward openly admitted.

"I know how you feel." I agreed. I sighed as all the emotion from today made me restless. "Shall we go to bed?" Edward suggested. I nodded as a sudden light sparked inside of me. We were married. He couldn't deny me the right to make love to my husband. Could he? Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me past the threshold. He closed the door behind him he placed me on my feet. I stood in front of the bed. Edward stood behind me as he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes as my breathing increased rapidly.

His cold lips against my warm skin caused an electric current to pass throughout my entire body. "How about we get you out of this dress." He whispered his breath hitting the back of my neck. I nodded unable to speak. He pulled the dress off gently and tossed it on the dresser. It landed perfectly of course. I blushed almost immediately. Instinctively I crossed my arms covering my chest. Edward turned me around and gazed into my eyes.

"Bella." He breathed. "Yes." I responded nervously. "I don't know if I can control myself." He admitted bashfully. "I trust you." I stated. "We'll try. But if I hurt you or I think you're in any sort of pain. I will stop." He explained. "I want you." I whispered softly. I took a deep breath and dropped my arms. I walked over slowly and placed my lips at his neck.

I inhaled his sweet scent as I sucked on his cool neck. Edward gripped my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled knowing he wanted this just as much as I did. He traced an invisible line down my bare back. "You're skin is so soft and warm." He mused. I kissed his jaw line as his lips parted. I pressed my lips against his. I ran my fingers through his hair wildly. Edward held my waist tightly as a moan escaped my lips.

With one movement Edward placed me on the bed. He hovered over me as he continued kissing my lips. "Wait. What about you're family?" I asked out of breath. "They left already." He revealed. I smiled knowing we had the house to ourselves. "Were you planning on keeping these?" Edward asked as he tugged on my white lace lingerie. "No." I replied slightly confused. Edward ripped them off effortlessly.

The pieces fell on the floor as he brushed them off the bed. "I wan this." I stated desperately. Edward smiled a crooked smile as if I answered an un heard question. Edward's lips met mine once more. His hands trailed up my thighs as my veins pounded furiously against my skin. "I'm going to make you mine, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled. My heart stopped at his beautiful expression. It was filled with happiness and want.

Edward kissed me passionately as he gently positioned himself. My eyes went wide with surprise as I inhabited a new sensation. I contained the moment of pain knowing that was normal the first time. I closed my eyes controlling my breathing. "Bella. Are you alright?" Edward asked softly. "Yes." I responded quickly. I didn't want Edward to stop. And like a flash of lighting the pain diminished. Leaving nothing but pleasure.

I stretched as a sharp pain coursed through my arms. I felt sore. I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I gasped as I stared at the blood stain on the sheets. "Edward." I cried frantically. I smiled when Edward lingered at the door with a tray of breakfast. I let out a sigh of relief knowing Edward was ok. "I saw the blood and freaked." I confessed. "You hungry?" Edward asked coldly. I nodded as I watched him intently. He placed the tray on my lap as I sat up. I wrapped the sheet around me. "Smells great." I complimented. Edward stared out the window as he became thoughtful.

"Don't you dare." I hissed. Edward gave me a puzzled look. "Last night was one of the greatest nights of my life. Don't ruin that for me." I pleaded. Edward's face was covered in regret. "You regret making love to me." I whispered as realization sunk in. "Bella." Edward placed his finger at my chin and forced me to look at him. "Last night was the greatest night of my entire existence." He stated matter of fact. I smiled all traces of self doubt and sadness disappeared.

"I hurt you." Edward pointed at my arms. I looked at my arms and rolled my eyes. "Edward. There bruises. They'll heal." I huffed. Edward let out a low chuckle. I smiled victoriously. "Mrs. Cullen, you are something else." Edward smiled. I grabbed the fork and dug into my breakfast. Edward stared in amusement as I finished my entire meal. I chugged the glass of Orange juice as Edward stared. "What?" I asked. "Nothing I've just never see you eat like that before." Edward chuckled.

"You wore me out." I teased. Edward removed the tray from my lap and placed it on a small coffee table. "So is there any chance for a round two." I bit my lip as I removed the sheets. "Don't have to ask me twice." Edward mused. Edward tackled me as he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes as a familiar sensation consumed my body.

I giggled as Edward searched around the room for his shirt. "Bella. We were suppose to meet my family an hour ago." He informed me. "Who knew round two was so time consuming." I giggled. Edward pulled me to the end of the bed. He kissed my lips tenderly. "Round two was worth it." Edward smiled my favorite smile. "I don't have any clothes here." I sighed. "Alice packed you a bag. It's by the dresser." Edward told me. "Of course she did." I snickered. I dreaded opening the bag. I knew Alice would have over the top, outrageous outfits.

I unzipped the bag and regretted it instantly. Alice packed things I would actually wear. I must thank Alice later. I slipped into black lacey lingerie. I searched through the clothes looking for something that screamed I am happily married. "Bella. If you don't change quickly we're not going to make it." Edward chuckled darkly. I blushed knowing what he meant. I pulled out a blue satin dress. I changed quickly as Edward gathered our belongings. I ran to the bathroom as I brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair quickly. I applied eye liner and mascara. I left my hair down and natural.

"Bella. You look perfect." Edward said dazed. "Ready husband." I smiled. Edward took my hand as I followed him. "Where are we meeting them?" I asked cheerful. "Downstairs." Edward responded. I stopped dead in my tracks. "How long have they been here?" I asked mortified. "Two minutes ago." Edward answered completely tranquil. "Bella. They didn't hear anything." Edward promised.

We headed downstairs as The Cullen's waited patiently in the living room. "Good morning." Esme greeted warmly. "Good morning." I responded bashfully. Rosalie and Alice giggled. "Hey, brother." Emmett winked. I glared at Emmett viciously. Emmett raised his hands claiming he came in peace. "Bella." Carlisle smiled a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked curiously. "He's going to be away for a few days." Esme explained. I looked at Alice as her beautiful features were covered in sadness. I hugged Alice tightly. She hugged me back giggling. "Oh, Bella. Edward truly is lucky." She smiled. I sat next to Edward on the love seat across from his parents. "What exactly did Heidi tell you?" Carlisle started. "She said now that the werewolf blood left my system." I paused unable to hide the fear in my voice. "She would kill me and everyone I ever loved." I continued.

"What did she mean by werewolf blood?" Rosalie asked intrigued. "Bella. Remember the accident?" Carlisle questioned. "Yes. When Edward saved me." I answered in a shaky voice. That experience was one of the worst of my life. Felix had given me a letter from Edward. Causing a full blown chain of events that followed. I involuntarily shivered at the thought. "Are you cold?" Edward asked attentive to my body. "No." I shook my head knowing it wasn't the weather.

"You lost a tremendous amount of blood. You needed a transfusion." Carlisle recalled. "So who donated?" Emmett asked. "Jacob Black." Carlisle revealed. My heart stopped causing a mass of emotions to surface. "I didn't think anything at the time. Until you told Alice and Emmett of your encounter with Heidi." Carlisle confessed honestly. "I am so sorry." Carlisle apologized whole heartedly. "You saved my life." I responded defensively. "She would have killed me." I stated.

This time it was Edward who shivered. "So werewolf blood gives humans certain abilities?" Rosalie asked stunned. "Well it gave her strength and speed." Emmett commented. "Bella. Did you feel different?" Alice questioned. "I felt different. Empowered almost animal like." I explained. "Heidi obviously knows her blood is clean. But how?" Edward pondered. I sighed as the situation grew more complicated.

"Did the blood only effect, Bella?" Edward asked with a hint certainty. "Perhaps it deepened the connection between Jacob and Bella." Carlisle said out loud. I winced at the mention of Jacob's name. So I was the reason Jacob felt closer to me. And I pushed him away not caring for his feelings. I felt guilty as I remembered Jacob's expression at the wedding. He was right. We did have a connection.

"My blood." I whispered. Everyone's eyes were on me as I slowly pieced the puzzle together. "My blood hasn't been pure since that day. That's why Heidi nor Riley attacked me. I continued. "Think about it. Heidi reappeared to tell me she wanted to kill me. On our wedding day." I looked at Edward as everything fell into place.

"Heidi was banking on you turning me. If you turned me with Werewolf blood in my system. I would die." I finally revealed. Carlisle's eyes went wide with shock as my words played in his head. "She's right." Carlisle said impressed. Edward's expression became horrified. "She never intended on killing you." Rosalie stated. "How long till the blood is out of her system?" Alice asked concerned. Carlisle shrugged.

"Drain me." I declared. The Cullen's eyes were wide with horror as they looked in my direction. "Bella." Alice gasped."If you don't she will." I stared into Edward's eyes. "I'm dead either way. And I'd much rather it be by your hands then hers." I confessed. "How can you say such a thing?" Edward said in a tone of disgust. "I could never live with myself if I killed you." Edward's eyes held an extreme amount of pain. "Is that your greatest fear? Killing me?" I asked. "It's something I have to live with everyday." He responded.

I caressed his face as his eyes closed at the instant contact. "I love you." I whispered. "Perhaps we can run a few test." Carlisle suggested. I nodded as I carefully laid on Edward's chest. I knew it was a risky move but it had to be done. If the Cullen's weren't going to help then I was on my own. I closed my eyes as the walls around me caved. My happiness never lasted longer then a few moments. I pulled away from Edward as I followed Carlisle to his study.

"Bella. You're not alone." Carlisle smiled warmly. I felt a tinge of guilt as he drew my blood. I took a deep breath knowing I had to do what was best for everyone. I waited patiently for Carlisle to return.

_**A/N: Please review =)**_


	33. Chapter 33 Summertime Sadness

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to twilight._

**Chapter 33- Summertime Sadness**

"Edward." I paused as I stared into his black eyes. "You have to eat." "I will not leave you alone." Edward answered stubbornly. I sighed unable to contain my anger. "If you don't feed then I'm in danger." I blurted out. Edward cocked his head to the side and stared into my eyes. "Bella. Nothing you say is going to change my mind." "Your so selfish!" I shouted.

Edward grabbed my arms in one movement as he held me firmly. "I am doing this to protect you." "I know. But it doesn't do us any good if your weak." I pleaded. "Carlisle said in another two days your blood will be clean." "So now your eager to turn me?" I glared. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Edward shot back. "Yes. But I wanted you to turn me because you wanted forever with me." I confessed. "Bella." He lifted my chin with his finger. "I want to spend an eternity with you at my side." He whispered softly.

I smiled knowing he meant every word. "Let me go with you." I suggested. Edward stepped back as his face grew agitated. "Have you lost your mind?" He gritted through his teeth. I gulped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frightened you." Edward apologized. "What if you guys rotated? Emmett and Jasper can stay with me." I waited as Edward processed my idea. "Perhaps Emmett and Alice." Edward corrected.

"Jasper was under a trance. It wasn't his fault." I defended. "Besides Jasper knows how to fight due to his past. Aside from you I think their my best bet." I revealed. Edward reluctantly agreed. "I'll have my phone on me. Call me if anything goes wrong." Edward instructed. I nodded. "Keep her safe." Edward told his brothers. "You won't have to worry about her." Emmett smiled as he locked me in a bear hug. Edward snarled as Alice pulled him out the door.

"TV." Emmett shrugged. "Sure." I smiled. We watched TV as I grew anxious. I missed Edward but I knew he had to hunt. I was also worried about Charlie. He had left on his Honeymoon the day after my wedding. I was startled when my pocket vibrated. I pulled out my phone and answered.

***Phone Conversation***

**Bella: **Hello.

**Charlie: **Hey kiddo.

**Bella: **Dad. (I smiled) How are you?

**Charlie: **Good. Heading back home tomorrow.

**Bella: **That's great. I've missed you.

**Charlie: **Me too. How's the marriage life?

**Bella: **It's only been a week. But it's wonderful. (I giggled).

**Charlie: **Good. Well I'll see you when I get back.

**Bella: **Ok. I love you, Dad.

**Charlie: **Love you too.

I ended the call as I felt slightly at ease. He'd be back tomorrow. But what was I going to do about Julia? My eyes blinked as I fought the sleep that threatened to take me. I smiled when Jasper placed a blanket over me. "Sorry." he whispered. "Jasper. I'm not afraid of you. I know you would never hurt me." I stated. Jasper grinned as he felt the truth of my words. "Thanks, sis." I closed my eyes as I grew more exhausted by the minute.

I opened my eyes when someone kissed my forehead. "Edward." I said still groggy. "Sleep love." he cooed. I kept my eyes closed as I laid on Edward's chest. I felt safe and happy. "I love you." I whispered. "Love you." He kissed my lips softly. I drifted into a peaceful sleep. I gasped as my eyes sprung open. I looked around the dark room. Edward must have carried me to bed. I pulled the covers off and headed downstairs. "Edward?" I called out. I stopped when I reached the kitchen. I scanned the area knowing something was wrong. I grabbed a knife and gripped it tightly.

My eyes grew wide with horror as a pair of hands touched my shoulder. I turned around reflexively ready to use the knife. Emmett chuckled loudly. "Really, Bella? You should put that down before you hurt yourself." I placed the knife down as Emmett pulled me toward the living room. "Where's Edward?" "Carlise and him went to the hospital to get you morphine." "For the transformation." I whispered. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to be one of them. "I want to see Charlie." "I don't know if that's such a good idea." Emmett rubbed his head.

"Let's go." Emmett announced. "Wait. Your coming?" "Yeah. I got orders not to let you out my sight." Emmett stated. "Where are the others?" I asked curiously. "Alice and Jasper went off to run a few errands. Esme and Rosalie are attending to a few important matters." I became suspicious at his lack of revealing anything. I knew I couldn't escape Emmett. I sighed. Emmett smiled as we headed toward his car. "What's wrong with my truck?" "Besides the obvious?" Emmett chuckled.

I stepped inside the red hummer. I fastened my seat belt as Emmett zoomed off. "I see crazy driving runs in the family." I squeezed my eyes shut. My stomach stopped turning as the car came to a halt. "Bella. You can open your eyes." I glared at him. Emmett opened my door helping me out. I looked down seeing my blue satin dress that ended right above my knees. "Bella. You look fine." I smiled in response.

"Bella." Charlie called out. "Dad." I ran toward him and hugged him tightly. Charlie froze in my embrace. "Someone missed me." "Sorry." I pulled away fighting back the tears that wanted to surface. This was probably the last moment I would have with my father. "You look good." Charlie complimented. "Did you enjoy your trip?" Charlie asked. "We rescheduled and got a later date to travel. I wasn't feeling all that well. But I'm better now." I smiled.

"Charlie." Emmett greeted. "Hey." Charlie furrowed his brow in confusion. "Edward is helping Carlisle at the hospital. So Emmett drove me here." I shrugged casually. "Come in." Emmett and I entered as I scanned the house for Julia. "And Julia?" "She's at the hospital. Said she had a few errands to attend to." Charlie revealed. Charlie and I sat in the living room and caught up. Emmett just watched and listend patiently.

"It was great seeing you, Dad." I hugged him as he wrapped his arms around me. "Bells. Is there something you arent telling me?" Charlie asked sincerely. "Why?" "Seems like you're saying good-bye." Charlie said almost certain. I forgot how attentive my father was. "I've just been sensitive since the wedding." I lied. "Love you." "Love you too, kiddo." We headed toward the car as my eyes watered. "Bella. Are you ok?" Emmett asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." I sobbed. The drive back home was quiet. I was grateful Emmett didn't push the subject he gave me the space I needed. "Edward isn't going to like this." My eyes followed Emmett's gaze. "Jacob." I opened the door but Emmett blocked me before I could step out. "Emmett, please I need to say Good-bye." I pleaded. Emmett sighed moving out of my way. "Bella. If you need me well you know what to do." Emmett stared at Jacob as he headed inside. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you." "You mean to see if I'm still human?" Jacob chuckled darkly.

"Bells. I love you and because I do. I've decided that I'm leaving Forks. "What? Jake, you can't leave because of me. What about the pack?" I walked over not able to hold my tears back this time. "They'll be fine without me." Jacob's big dark eyes held determination. "Your serious." I choked. "I was originally alpha but declined it. I allowed Sam to continue as active Pack master." Jacob confessed.

"Jake. I." I stopped mid sentence. Knowing nothing I said would make him stay. "And your Dad?" "No one has any say so about my life choices except me." Jacob defended. I nodded as tears trickled down my cheeks. "I just wanted to see you for the last time. I hope you live happily ever. I really do." Jacob pressed his lips against my forehead. His warm hands cupped my face. "Look after yourself and Charlie." Jacob stared into my eyes as his eyes watered. "I love you." I whispered. Jacob pulled me into a hug.

I cried into his chest unable to control my emotions. "Don't cry, Bells. This is a new start for the both of us." I pulled myself away allowing my self one last glance at my best friend. "Your always welcomed here." I promised. Jacob gave me a smile that melted my heart. "Bye, Bells." "Good-bye, Jake." He kissed my cheek tenderly. Jacob walked off into the dark night leaving with a piece of me. "How sad." Heidi said sarcastically. My eyes went wide with horror.

Within a blink of an eye Emmett stood in front of me protectively. "Oh how sweet. Brother in law to the rescue." Heidi giggled as two figures appeared behind her. "I believe you've met Felix and Demetri." "Bella!" Jacob shouted as he phased quickly. The huge russet colored wolf stood by Emmett. "This is going to be fun." She smiled synically. Jacob lunged at Heidi as Felix and Demetri attacked Emmett. "Run, Bella!" Emmett shouted. I ran toward the house leaving them behind. I locked the door in a feeble attempt to feel safe.

I reached Edward's room. I touched the bed remembering the first time Edward made love to me. It was amazing and one of the greatest moments of my life. I couldn't give up and allow them to take me from him. I desperately searched the drawers for any type of weapon. I smiled as I grabbed a red lighter. The door slammed opened. I turned around to face the intruder. "Ah, Bella. We meet again." Demetri drank me in as I hid the lighter behind my back. "You look ravishing in blue." My heart pounded while Demetri slowly made his way toward me.

I pressed the safety down on the lighter and lit his sleeves on fire. Demetri screamed as I pushed past him. When I reached the stairs Demetri gripped my hair. "You will pay for that. I was going to do you a favor and kill you quickly. Now I think I'll make you suffer." He kissed my neck forcefully. Demetri released me causing me to fall down the stairs. I whimpered as I tried to stand up. My ankle throbbed with pain. In a flash he stood behind me and dragged me. "Emmett. Jacob." I whispered hoping they were still alive.

Demetri placed his fingers around my neck and lifted me up. "I will enjoy draining every ounce of blood from you." He smirked. "Enough!" Heidi commanded. "She is mine." She hissed. Demetri did not release his grip. "Demetri! Have you forgotten who you serve?" "I do not serve you, Heidi. I serve Aro, Cauis and Marcus. Do not flatter yourself. You are not in their league." Demetri chuckled. Heidi launched herself at him as I fell to the ground.

I crawled away as Heidi and Demetri enaged in a deadly confrontation. "Bells." Jacob whispered. He picked me up and ran out the door. "Emmett went to get Edward and the others. The pack should be here soon." Jacob smiled slightly. I could smell the blood and knew so would the Vampires. "Bells, they got you good." I attempted a smile feeling relieved that Emmett and Jacob were ok. "Tell Edward that I love him." "You'll tell him that yourself. Let's get you out of here." Jacob stood up as I wrapped my weak arms around his neck. He began to sprint as the Cullen's house became distant.

A strong force hit us causing Jacob to lose balance. "Enough of this." Heidi snarled. Jacob phased as Heidi dodged his attacks. Heidi got her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Stop!" I shouted. The wolf whimpered as he phased back into his human form. "Jake!" I screamed as Heidi crouched ready to attack again. Adreline pumped as it coarsed through my veins. Her legs pushed off the ground as she lunged at Jacob. I blocked him as she tackled me to the ground.

I let out a low yelp as her teeth sinked into the nape of my neck. I could feel my life being drained. My eyes fluttered as she continued. I knew she would kill me but it didn't matter. I saved Jacob. I married Edward and had the pleasure of being his in every way. I got more then I asked for or ever knew I wanted. I would die knowing what love felt like. I sacrificed my life for someone I loved. I would live on through Edward and Jacob. My eyes closed as I felt weak and dizzy. I hit the ground as distant murmurs flooded the dark night.

I smiled weakly feeling a strong pair of arms I had grown familiar with. "Edward. I love you." I was overwhelmed with darkness. "Bella. Stay with me." His sweet velvet voice begged. "Do it now!" Jacob demanded. I slowly faded knowing they were both alive. "I can go now." I whispered as I allowed the darkness to take me.

**_A/N: Please review :) Merry Christmas Everyone 3_**


	34. Chapter 34 A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I used the characters of Stephanie Meyer to write my story.**

**Chapter 34- A Whole New World**

The fire finally dimished. The sensation was unbearable. I knew dying would be painful but I never imagined it like this. At least I would know peace or so I hoped. "How's she doing?" A musical voice questioned. My eyes sprung open in reaction to the sound of his voice. "Bella." Edward smiled innocently. I jumped back into a corner. My eyes flickered toward him and Carlisle. I cocked my head to the side. I blinked rapidly trying to make sense of what my eyes saw.

They were more beautiful then any memory I ever had. "Bella." Carlisle said cautiously. I always knew I would see Edward in Heaven but he was different somehow. His skin was flawless and his features impeccable. Guess human eyes were not enough. Did this mean I was an Angel? "Bella. It's ok." Carlisle promised. "Bella. It's me Edward." I cocked my head to the side again. Of course I knew who he was but why were they acting so odd?

I looked around frantically searching for the source of the noise I heard. It sounded like rain drops hitting what seemed to be leaves. Did it rain in Heaven? "Bella. You're awake." Alice chimed happily. "Alice. Wait I think she's adjusting." Carlisle presumed. Was the entire family going to greet me at the gates. I looked down and realized I was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that ended right above my knee. This wasn't the same blue dress I had on when I died. Guess the afterlife wasn't meant to make sense.

"Bring him in. Maybe that will get a response out of her." Edward whispered. Jasper nodded and disappeared. How was I able to hear Edward and see Jasper clearly as he left? They must be human here. "Bells." A husky voice called out. I gawked at Jacob as he watched me intently. Jacob was here too but I felt differently about him. The need to have him around was gone somehow. I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping the stench that radiated from Jacob would vanish. "You reek." I complained.

The Cullen's broke off into a roar of laughter. Even that sounded like angels singing. "Bella." Edward smiled a crooked smile. His golden eyes were filled with hapiness but with a hint of guilt. He stepped closer, cautious with every move. Edward extended his arm as an invatation. I smiled and pulled Edward toward me and locked him in a hug. "Bella. You're stronger then me." Edward choked out. I released him completely puzzled. "Edward." My voice was completely different it sounded Velvet like. "I sound like you." I gasped. I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Of course you do." Esme held Carlisle's hand. "You look great." Emmett added. "Is this all in my head?" I asked. There was no way the Cullen's could be replicated. "Ok. Am I the only one who thinks she's not fully grasping the situation?" Jacob asked as he looked around. "I died." "Bella. I saved you." Edward grabbed my hands. "Your hands." "We're the same temperture now." Edward mused.

Then just like a thunder bolt it hit me. "I'm a vampire." Reality sunk in as my senses kicked in. I could hear tires screeching on the roads, birds chirping and Jacob's heart beat. My eyesight was unlike before. I could see every speck of dust and colors I didn't even know existed. My hand flew to my throat as a familiar burning sensation overwhelmed me. "That's the thirst." Jasper announced. "You need to feed." Edward warned. I stood in front of the mirror. "Whoa. Bella." Jacob said astonished. I gawked at my reflection in amazement. My skin was as flawless and pale as the others. My hair was a vibrant chestnut brown color and my eyes blood red.

"Come on." Edward ran off into the distance. I followed closely behind him. The trees stood beautifully as the water trickled down the branches and onto my skin. I passed Edward quickly glancing over my shoulder at him. Edward smiled a dazzling smile. He seemed care free and non restraint. I leaped over the edge as adrenaline pumped furiously through me. I stopped when I heard a twig snap. "Close your eyes. Use your other senses to hunt." Edward suggested as he pulled me against him. My back was pressed against his stone like chest. I listened carefully as the Deer's heart beat pounded calmly.

My head jerked in the other direction as faint murmurs flooded my ears. "Humans." I gasped. My eyes sprung open as I ran in their direction. "Bella. Stop!" Edward called out desperately. When I reached them I froze. One of the humans were bleeding. "Hold on I have a first aid kit in my bag." The other human informed them. I had the advantage of being extremely powerful and beautiful. I knew they couldn't resist my charm. Edward grabbed my arms forcefully. "Bella. You'll regret it if you take their life. Come with me." Edward pleaded. I pushed Edward back causing him to hit a tree.

"What was that?" One of the hikers asked frightened. I took a step forward inhaling their sweet scent. My throat burned immensely with thirst. I let out a low growl running as fast as possible in the opposite direction. I came to hault when I heard a Mountain Lion roar loudly. I lunged myself at the large cat tackling it to the ground. I bit its neck as its blood ran down my throat putting out the fire momentarily. "Bella." Edward said impressed. I stood up wiping the blood from my mouth. "Is it always going to burn?" "Yes. But feeding will make the burning bearable." Edward promised.

"I must say Mrs. Cullen, killing a Mountain Lion is quiet the turn on." "Is it?" I bit my lip seductively. "You are so beautiful." I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. "I have to get use to that." Edward chuckled. "We have forever." I pressed my lips against his. Edward's lips moved furiously and freely. There were no restrictions anymore. I pulled away reluctantly. "Charlie." "He's fine. I told him we were going to leave for our honeymoon." "How long was I out for?" "Three days. You lost a lot of blood." Edward's expression became pained. "Hey, I'm here because of you. You saved me, Edward."

I brushed the side of his face gently. "That feels amazing." Edward commented. "What happened to Heidi?" I asked somewhat dazed. It seemed like a distant memory. "Your human memories will seem like a century ago. Comes with the territory." "You can read my mind?" I gasped. Edward chuckled. "No such luck I'm afraid." "You want to read my mind?" "I'd give anything to hear just a thought of yours." Edward confessed. "Last one back is a rotten egg." I ran quickly as Edward followed. I couldn't believe this was real. I was born to be a vampire. The Cullen's waited outside the house. "Welcome home, bella." They greeted. "Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked. "He'll be here." I giggled.

"Edward, she's quicker then you." Emmett declared. "For now." Edward smirked. Each of the Cullen's hugged me and welcomed me back. "Hey." Jacob waved. I walked away from my family and headed toward the stench A.K.A. Jacob. "Hey." I smiled. "You look well like them." "Thanks I think." "It suits you well." "Jake. I wanted." "Bella. Don't you dare applogize for anything. You saved my life. You died protecting me." Jacob stepped closer. "Thank you." He hugged me as I fought the urge to vomit. "You smell like a dog." "You don't smell like flowers you know." We laughed. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." I replied. "Do you feel anything for me?" I hesiated a moment not knowing how to word my response.

"Honestly. I don't feel anything romantic towards you. It's like that desire I had to always have you around died that night with me." I blurted out. I knew it was harsh but I couldn't string him along anymore. It wasn't fair. "Wow. Ok thanks for sugar coating it." He teased playfully. "Jake. I'm so sorry." "Bells. While you were dying saving my life and all. Something happened to me too. I sort of well imprinted on someone." "You did what? On who?" I asked excitedly. "Renesme." He stated. "Wait! As in my cousin?" I asked stunned.

"While the Cullen's prepared you for the transformation. I stayed with your father, you know keeping an eye on him. And well she happened to be in town visting and bam." "And bam? That's your excuse?" "Bells. Don't be upset." "You are not dragging her into this!" I stated. "I can't help who I imprint on." Jacob said innocently. "You just can't leave me alone can you?" I cried angrily. "Edward, maybe you should calm her down." Esme suggested. "No, it's ok." He mused. "She's too young for you." I hissed through my gritted teeth. "She's going to be Sixteen next week." Jacob chuckled nervously.

"I should kill you!" I groaned. "Think rationally, Bells." He backed away slowly. "I think I should go." "I think that's wise." Edward smiled victoriously. Jacob dissapered into the woods. My anger began to sink away. "I'm glad your enjoying this." I glared. "Let's just say he had it coming." "Edward, I'm sorry for everything. Jacob was a human weakness, I've always loved you." "I know. You don't have to explain yourself to me. He was special to you and I understand that." I smiled widely. "I am so lucky." I crushed my lips against his curling his hair with my finger. "Why don't we go inside." Edward said breathless.

"Uh. How about you two follow us first." Alice covered her eyes. Edward chuckled in amusment. "I still hate surprises." I announced. Edward covered my eyes as Alice lead me. "Ok. Open them." Alice sang. A beautiful house stood before me. "This is a belated wedding gift from all us. A place where Edward and you can have all to yourselves." I hugged Alice tightly. "Why can't I cry?" "Vampires don't cry." Jasper stated. "But they glitter?" I raised a brow. "Would you rather us turn to ash ?" Edward chuckled. I released Alice and hugged Edward. "Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen."

Edward opened the door and lifted me in his arms. In one movement we entered the house. "Is this what you guys were up to when Carlisle and you were at the hospital?" "Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper finished it that day. But when Heidi came to the house we were all at the hospital. I shouldn't have left you alone." "This isn't your fault. I died protecting another life." "That's why you're the most beautiful person I know. You are selfless and giving." Edward smiled. "I see Alice picked out the furniture and layout." I assumed. "This is our bedroom." Edward said. "But we don't sleep." I asked slightly confused.

"The bed isn't for sleeping." Edward grinned. "If I were still human I'd be blushing." I nervously replied. Edward kissed my lips as his fingertips gently ran up and down my arm. I pushed him on the bed. "It's you now who has to try not to break me." Edward smirked. "Challenge accepted." I ripped off his clothes in one movement. Edward unzipped me pulling my dress over my head. Our lips met once again just as passionately as the first time we kissed. Edward quickly placed himself ontop. I felt a familiar sensation yet somehow enhanced. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the pleasure Edward's body produced. A moan escaped my lips as he kissed my neck.

"Wow. You really were holding back." I huffed out of reflex. "When will we know to stop? We don't need to eat or breathe." "Rosalie and Emmett were the worst when they got married. It took a couple of months before any of us could stomach them." Edward chuckled. "The Sun's about to set." I said in disbelief. "The perks of being an Vampire." "I'll never get enough of this or you." I kissed his lips softly as I wrapped the sheet securely around me. "Hey. I thought we agreed no covers." Edward sucked on my bottom lip as he pulled the sheet away. "We should probably check in with the others." I insisted.

Edward was so carefree and happy. I never wanted to see him sad again. "What?" He asked as he got dressed. "Just admiring you." Edward smiled a crooked smile. "So are you going to tell me who killed Heidi or should I guess?" Edward's face grew serious as he sat on the bed. "When I reached the house I knew something was wrong. Emmett fought off Demetri but Felix got away. I followed your scent." Edward paused his expression became pained as he recalled the events of my death. "When James had bit you I thought to myself. She'll make it. This time was different. I found myself preparing to mourn you."

I stroked the side of his face hoping he would find comfart in my touch. "Edward. If I had died and the venom didn't spread fast enough. Then you would have carried on just fine." Edward pulled away abruptly. "I could never live in a world where you didn't exsist." Edward stated. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I promised. "When I found you Heidi took off. The urge to save you was far more important then chasing after her. Jacob, Emmet and Jasper followed her trail."

Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed. "I needed to save you. You lost a lot of blood. Esme, Alice and Rosalie had to wait at the house. Carlisle never left our side. I had to be sure that the venom would make its way into your bloodstream." Edward stepped away allowing me to revalute myself. I traced the scar on my left wrist that James had given me. I looked at my right wrist seeing an exact replica of the scar. "Your wrists, neck, and ankles. I also injected my venom into your heart." Edward revealed.

"That must have been the reason for the burning I felt." "The transformation is not a painless process. I wasn't even sure it had worked. Those three days were torture." I dashed into the closet searching for something that made me feel more like me. I smiled at the pair of dark blue jeans that hung over a brown long sleeved blouse. I quickly changed putting on my under garments first. I then held Edward's hand. I giggled. Edward smiled lifting up my chin. "I love hearing you laugh." "Edward. I know what those three days felt like. When I thought I lost you in the fire. I didn't want to exsist. The pain was fierce and overwhelming. Then when you left to Italy. And when Demetri handed me that note." I stopped mid sentence.

"I've hurt you a lot." "I love you, Edward. And you have saved me countless times. You'd do anything to protect me. What I feel for you is far more great then the pain you've caused me." I declared. We locked our arms around one another. "I'm immortal now. Heidi has no pull over you." I heard faint footsteps approaching the house. "Edward?" I asked concerned. "It's just Alice and Jasper." I opened the door before they had the chance to knock. "I have to get use to you doing that." Alice giggled. "Do you know when?" Edward asked. "No." I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Alice's vision was about.

"I'll be ready for her." I announced confidently.

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter =) We're near the end. Please review._


	35. Chapter 35 This Moment

**Chapter 35- This Moment**

"Again!" Jasper commanded. I quickly launched myself at him. Jasper dodged me as I clutched his legs forcefully. In a quick instance Jasper hit the ground as I pinned him down. "Impressive." Jasper smiled. My head cocked to the right as faint steps approached us. I smiled widely as Edward became visible. I released Jasper and held Edward's hand. "Hey, you." I greeted. Edward kissed me passionately while Jasper cleared his throat.

I could feel Edward's smile as he reluctantly pulled away. "Here for a progress report? " I teased. Edward looked in his brother direction. "Her reflexes are superb and strength wise, she can take Heidi on." Jasper stated. "See nothing to worry about." I smiled triumphantly. Edward forced a smile but it didn't reach his golden eyes. "You don't think I can do it." I released his hand as I took a stride back. "Bella. She's evil." "I can do this but I need you to believe in me." I pleaded. Edward grabbed my hands as his expression became apologetic. "I have always doubted you, but you always prove me wrong." He caressed my face softly. Leaving a trail of sparks behind.

I kissed him gently. "Let's go for a run." He smiled. "Edward." Alice interrupted. Edward's face quickly change. "Charlie is here." He stated. My eyes opened widely knowing I could kill him in a blink of an eye. "Bella. Stay out of sight. I'll tell him your away." "No." I blurted out. "He needs to see me. Charlie wont stop." I informed him. "I'll bring the contacts." Edward offered. I stared at him in disbelief. "You've always been stubborn. As a Vampire that hasn't changed." He chuckled. I smiled as Edward left. "Ok. Bella, don't sit so straight its not normal. Remember to exhale and inhale so it seems like you're breathing. Move extremely cautious. Don't move too fast." Alice stated.

Edward returned with the contacts in hand. I applied the brown contacts hoping it covered my red eyes. "Are you ready?" "Slouch, imitate breathing and don't move quickly. Got it." My voice trembled slightly. Edward grabbed my hand as we walked toward the living room. "Bella." Charlie threw his arms around me. "Hey, Dad." Charlie pulled away as he stared at me intently. "You're different." "Some changes had to be made." I vaguely admitted. "I'll give you two some privacy." Edward kissed my forehead as he reluctantly left me.

Charlie sat on the couch his eyes never leaving me. I slowly sat across from him. "Jacob told me you were extremely sick. I haven't slept well since that conversation." "Dad. I promise I'm fine. I was sick but I got better." I smiled. "You don't look like yourself." He persisted. "It's probably the dress." I giggled. Charlie cocked his head to the side. My laugh sounded just as angelic as the Cullens. "You look more like them." I felt a twinge of nervousness as Charlie was closing in on the truth.

"You trust me don't you?" Charlie nodded. "The changes were necessary." I smiled slightly. "I'm just happy to see you kiddo." Charlie's voice cracked. I hadn't even thought how hurt he would be from not seeing or speaking to me. "It was a very long month. I initially thought it was because you didn't like Julia." Charlie confessed. The truth was Charlie was never alone. I had watched him from a distance. "Dad. I am so sorry you felt that way. How is Julia?" "She went to see her parents for two weeks." "Why didn't you go with her?" I asked curiously. "I didn't want to leave without seeing you." I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. "You should have gone. When does she get back?" "Tomorrow."

My head quickly jerked to the left. Someone was approaching and they weren't human. I stood up in a panic. "Bells. What is it?" Charlie asked. Edward walked in with Alice and Jasper close behind. "Is Carlisle on his way?" I asked Edward hoping he'd get my hidden message. "No." Alice replied blankly. "Dad, you need to leave now." I demanded. "Bells. What's going on?" "Chief Swan, it's in your best interest if you leave now." Edward insisted. Charlie gripped my arms and instantly released me. "Your ice cold." Charlie said in disbelief. "Dad, its not safe for you here. Leave now." I pleaded. "Is it safe for you?" He shot back.

"I'll protect her." Edward promised. "Like you always protect her?" Charlie snickered. "All I know is since the day she met you, she has been hurt. Both physically and emotionally." "Dad. Now is not the time. I promise to explain everything later." "Will you?" Charlie asked doubtful. I felt guilty about keeping secrets from him. But it was completely necessary. "It's too late." Alice gasped. I pulled Charlie behind me and raised my arms protectively. "Perhaps he should go upstairs?" Alice suggested. "I won't leave him alone." I hissed.

"Alice, take Charlie upstairs into Carlise's office. Lock the doors and stay hidden. When you see an opportunity leave." Edward instructed. I turned around to face Charlie. "I love you, Dad." I hugged him tightly. "I love you too, kiddo. No matter who you are." Charlie smiled. If I were still human I'd be crying my eyes out. Alice kissed Jasper passionately. Charlie followed Alice upstairs. "Where are the others?" I asked terrified. "They should be here any second." Edward gripped my hand as we awaited for Heidi and her army. Jasper positioned himself right besides me. I gave him a quick smile.

The front door flew open breaking off the hinges. "Ah. What a surprise. No matter how many times I try to kill you, here you stand before me. Did our dearest Edward save you?" She laughed cynically. Four other vampires appeared behind her. "I'm afraid I've brought guest. I hope that isn't a problem." " I don't blame you for stalling." I stepped forward releasing Edward's hand. "Stalling?" "I wouldn't want to die right away either. So I think its wonderful that you bought yourself time with these "guest" as you put it." I smiled widely.

Heidi grew enraged as Edward and Jasper chuckled. "You think yourself a God. Truth is you are nothing but a vampire with low self esteem and no ambitions." Heidi snarled as she sprung forward. I quickly dodged as the other vampires lunged themselves at me. Jasper tackled two of them while Edward pushed me back. I landed on my feet knowing I had to focus on Heidi. I ran in her direction with extreme force. Heidi threw her arms out defensively. I tackled Heidi as we went out the window. The glass shattered around us as we hit the ground.

Heidi kicked me off as she regained her balance. "You will cease to exist." Heidi growled through her teeth. "Bring it." I ducked as Heidi threw a punch. I caught her arm in mid air and knocked her back. "I see you've had training." She snarled. My head jerked to the side as Jasper and Edward stood behind me. I smiled happily knowing they were ok. "Well seems those guests of mine were not much of a challenge. Perhaps Felix and his soldiers can pick up the slack." Felix pinned Edward down while five vampires dressed in red cloaks circled Jasper and me. A loud roar ripped through the forest striking fear into Heidi's army.

I grinned as Jacob and the Wolf pack attacked the red robe demons. Heidi screamed in frustration. Jasper attended to Edward. "Heidi!" Her mouth curled up showing me her teeth. I charged pinning her into the ground. I wrapped my hands around her throat. "You are done interfering in my life. "Kill me and Charlie dies." She choked out. "What?" "Right now as we speak Julia has led Charlie away from the house and into the forest." I shook my head in disbelief. Heidi stared behind me. I jerked my head back seeing Alice fall to the floor. Jasper helped her up as she nodded in my direction.

I let go as I stepped back distraught. The wolves had finished off the soldiers and Felix remained restraint by Edward. Heidi stood up as she dusted off her red dress. "Now that I have everyone's attention. Julia is awaiting my orders. I'd be very careful sweet Bella." "What do you want?" I growled. "I want Edward by my side. But I know that will never happen with you being alive and all. Aro has agreed to give me my own city if I bring him my beloved and the physic." "Heidi, have them release me." Felix chuckled. She simply shrugged in response.

The anger inside me began to boil. I gripped Felix's head and ripped it off. A growl escaped my lips as I tossed the head by Heidi's feet. "Now Bella, what are we going to do about you?" She cocked her head to the side. "How do I know you'll keep Charlie alive if we agree to your terms?" "You'll just have to trust me." I glanced over at Edward hoping he could just for this moment read my mind. I cautiously stepped closer and extended my hand. Heidi smiled victoriously as she closed the distance. "You were always weak as a human. I knew as a vampire you would be no different." "You mistake my kindness for weakness." I whispered in her ear.

Heidi froze as Edward ran in our direction. I latched my fingers around her neck as Edward tackled into her. I pulled her head in the opposite direction. Her body lifelessly fell to the ground as I held her head in my hands. "You did it." Jasper shouted excitedly. "Bella. You can let go now." Edward said concerned. "I killed her." I said in shock. Edward removed the head from my hands and tossed it toward Jasper. He wrapped his arms securely around me, as the events slowly started to sink in. "Bells. What about Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"I'm ok, Jake." Charlie announced. He stepped out of the woods with Julia in hand cuffs. "Dad." I smiled. Edward stepped aside. I ran into my father's arms feeling relieved. "I don't understand." Jacob intervened. "Alice had a vision that Julia would lead Charlie away and kill him. Alice warned Charlie knowing he'd be able to stop her. I just needed Alice to give me the ok that he was safe." "When Alice nodded." Jasper remarked. "I was only stalling till Charlie was close enough."

"Edward. I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was just scared that Bella would be in danger. But you've helped her find herself and have made my daughter extremely happy. Thank you son." Charlie announced. Edward smiled as he pulled Charlie in for a hug. "Did we miss the fight?" Emmett asked crushed. "You did." I giggled. "Bella, I am so sorry. We should have been here." Carlisle apologized. "It's ok. It worked out perfectly." I responded truthfully.

"We called Jacob." Rosalie added. "I better take Julia down to the station." "I'm going to tell everyone what you are." Julia threatened. I walked over and stared into her eyes. "Who's going to believe you?" "They'll throw her in the nut house." Emmett chuckled. "Dad, I." I stopped mid sentence not knowing where to start. "All I need to know is that your ok and safe. Everything else is irrelevant." Charlie smiled.

The cruiser drove away into the distant. "Wait. Bella, killed Felix and Heidi? Way to go little sister." Emmett hugged me and spun me around. I punched his arm playfully causing him to flinch. Everyone laughed as we headed inside. "Sorry about the window." I said bashfully. "I wanted to redecorate anyway." Emse winked. "How about we head back to our house." Edward offered. "I'd say see you there." I bit his bottom lip and darted toward our house. When I reached the door Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Your really taking advantage of your newborn powers." He smiled his crooked smile. I pulled Edward inside as the door closed behind us. I ripped his clothes off with my teeth.

He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward rushed me into the bedroom. Our bodies pressed against one another as my tongue danced behind his lips. We fell onto the mattress breaking the bed frame in half. Edward slipped off my clothes as I straddled him. Before continuing I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Bella. What's." Edward stop mid sentence. I went back to the first time I ever saw Edward. I thought about how he made me feel. I flashed him all the feeling and images throughout the last two years.

Edward gasped as I ended it with this moment. "How did you do that?" "When I was training with Jasper, he expressed the possibility of me being a shield." "Of course." Edward agreed. "I was going to tell you but then my Dad showed up and well you know the rest. "I've always dreamt of reading your thoughts and seeing the world as you do. And now I have. Can we do that again?" "We have all eternity." I kissed his lips softly as his hands ran up and down my thighs. Edward flipped us putting himself on top. Our lips met once again as the passion took us.

**Eight Months Later**

"Bella. You look amazing." Angela complimented. "Thank you. Not bad yourself." Angela blushed as she continued walking. "There you are. Charlie is losing it." Alice sighed. I followed my father's distress heart beat. "Bells. There you are!" "So they keep saying." I giggled. "What's the problem?" "I specifically told the carter to serve a hundred people. They only have enough food for Eighty." Charlie stressed. "We don't eat. But I thought you only had sixty guests?" "Have you met Jacob and his pack of savages?" Charlie snickered. "Good point." Alice agreed.

"Let me handle the food . Go finish getting ready." I said sternly. Charlie sighed as he dashed out of the room. I stood silently contemplating on how to handle the situation. "Where's the Carter?" "He's at the reception hall." Alice answered. "Ok. Stay with Charlie and keep him calm. If he asks I'm on the phone with the Catering company." I explained. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to practice my power of persuasion." I smiled.

I locked the doors to the Volvo as I made my way inside. My hair was curly and pinned back by a silver clip. My red strapless dress ended two inches above my knee, with a slit on the right leg. I entered the hall gracefully as my golden eyes scanned the area. I flipped my hair back as I spotted the Chef. "Excuse me." "Not now." He spat as he turned to face me. "Please excuse Miss. I did not mean to come off hostile. How can I be of assistance?" He smiled widely. He scanned me from head to toe. "My father is getting married in just a few minutes. He informed me that he had ordered enough food for a hundred people. But it seems that the company only supplied enough for eighty." I sweetly explained.

"Yes. I tried to explain to your uh Father. When we last spoke he was extremely conflicted about how many people he wanted to feed. So I took the liberty of calling the venue and finding out that approximately Sixty people would be attending. So I made food for eighty people." He nervously replied. "So there's nothing you can do to help ease my dilemma?" I asked seductively. I gazed into his brown eyes causing his heart to beat rapidly. "Well I uh. I guess I could make more food." He mumbled bashfully. "Super. I appreciate your help." I smiled sincerely.

"Maybe you can save me a dance?" He asked hopeful. "I don't think my husband would be pleased." I giggled. I quickly headed back toward the ceremony. "Bella. Where have you been?" Jasper questioned. "I was taking care of a few errands." I shrugged. "Bella Cullen. Very impressive." Alice approved. I lost my focus as Edward became visible. My human eyes had done him no justice. Edward was more beautiful then I had ever thought possible.

Edward kissed my lips leaving me disoriented. "Are you ok?" Jasper asked concerned. "That's just the side effects of Edward." I stated. "I'll take your word." Jasper chuckled. "Seducing men to get what you want. New hobby?" Edward teased. "I just wanted Charlie to be happy. And I wanted to test my seduction powers. Perks of being a vampire." "Bella. You've always had the power of seduction. You just never gave yourself credit." I smiled shyly as we made our way inside.

The ceremony was beautiful and emotional. I would have cried, but again being a vampire has its perks. I stood up as everyone awaited my speech. "Dad. We have been through a lot these past years. But we've stucked together and made it. I have been extremely blessed to have you as a Father. Sue, you have been the cause for my Father's happiness. And slightly better singing voice." I paused as everyone laughed. "I would like to welcome Sue to the family, there are no refunds." The crowd chuckled. "Raise your glasses as we welcome Mr. and Mrs Swan." Everyone cheered as we sipped our champagne. The DJ blasted music as people made their way to the dance floor.

"Bells. How did you do it?" "I simply had a chat with the Chef." I responded innocently. "They made enough food for A Hundred and Fifty people. I only had to pay for Eighty plates." Charlie said astonished. I smiled as Sue pulled Charlie toward the dance floor. "Bella." Renesme hugged me tightly. "Hey. Enjoying the wedding?" "Most definitely. Actually im jotting down notes." She hinted. "Notes?" I asked puzzled. "We're engaged!" She shouted excitedly. "Congratulations." "Jacob proposed last night. We wanted to wait till after the wedding." Edward stood by my side. "I'm getting married." She repeated just as happily. "Congratulations." Edward kissed her cheek.

Jacob smiled weakly as Renesme gripped his hand for support. I knew Jacob was afraid of my reaction. "Congratulations. Jake." I smiled. Jacob's eyes lit up as he locked me in a bear hug. "I was so afraid you would disapprove." He confessed. "Jake. You deserve to be happy. Besides I know you'll protect her." "Now that everyone is here." Renesme looked at Jacob expectantly. "Edward. I know we've had our differences. But it would mean a lot to me if." Jacob broke off mid sentence as he began to sweat profusely. "Would you be my best man?" Jacob blurted out.

"It would be my honor." Edward answered truthfully. "Bella. Would you be my maid of honor?" "Of course." I hugged my cousin as she sobbed quietly. "I'm so happy." She declared. I took a moment as I looked around the room. The Cullen's were dancing and socializing. Charlie and Sue were laughing as they attempted the Cupid Shuffle. At this very moment everything was perfect. I knew I didn't have to worry about Charlie anymore, Sue would take great care of him.

"Bella." Renesme pulled me out of my thoughts. "So I was kinda hoping for some advice." "Sure." "When you told Charlie about being engaged. How did you do it without him murdering the soon to be groom?" I giggled as I cautiously thought about my response. "I just told him and did a lot of praying." I revealed. "It's a good thing their supernatural." She whispered. "That does help." Renesme had moved in with Charlie when my aunt got sick. Which was three weeks after my wedding. Renesme and Jacob were inseparable after the imprint. When Jacob and I told her the truth about what we were. She took the news fairly well for a human.

"Care to dance?" Edward extended his hand as I accepted without hesitation. We swayed to the music as I rested my head on his chest. "I love you." He cooed in my ear. "I love you too." I held him closer as the music continued to flood the room. "I almost can't grasp the fact that I get to spend forever with you." "You have all of eternity to wrap your head around it." Edward sweetly replied. He rested the side of his face on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and this time I lingered with every memory. Even through the darkest of thoughts. I knew he wanted to know the good and the bad. Our feet moved idly as I allowed him inside my mind. "The day we met, you brought me to life. Thank you." Edward cupped my face as he stared into my golden eyes.

"And thank you. For showing me the power of love." Our lips met eagerly as my memories continued playing in his head.

**The End**

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story =) It's been my pleasure.**_


End file.
